Finding Out The Truth
by CrazyDuck5280
Summary: When Harry dissapears and no one knows where he is, the WW considers him a fugitive. Tonks decides to investigate it and the things go to the hell. Lots of bashing and hints of H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

Finding out the truth

Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE of the British Ministry of Magic, was having dinner that night at her house with her niece and only family, Susan, when she heard a noise coming from the fireplace,

"Are we expecting company, Auntie?" Susan asked as both went to see who it was.

"Miss Tonks, what a surprise. I didn't know that you would come to dinner." Amelia said with sarcasm to the young Auror as she invited the witch to enter.

"Boss, we have a HUGE problem." Tonks said without preambles, ignoring the House owner's comment.

"How bad is it?" Amelia asked seriously.

"It's as huge as Hogwarts and the Ministry together." The Auror said very seriously.

"Please, continue having dinner alone, honey. I must attend this matter." Amelia told her niece, who nodded and returned to the living room as both older witches went to the library to speak.

… … … …

"Do you have something strong?" Tonks asked seriously as both sat down.

"Whiskey." Amelia said taking a bottle and filling a glass for the Auror.

"It'll be for you as soon as you hear what I have to say." Tonks said with a humorless chuckle before adding: "Let me tell you a little story I heard today."

"I'm all ears." Amelia said with a nod.

"In a little neighborhood of London, for the last few weeks there have been several robberies. So the police have been patrolling the street 24/7." Tonks started to tell.

"Some nights ago, one of the cars spotted a person walking around this neighborhood at almost 4.00 am, and decided to see what happened.

"This person kept walking for a few blocks, seemingly ignorant that the car was behind. Suddenly the person stopped and started to run with the police following.

"Instead of looking for a place to rob, this person went towards a house that was on fire. The 2 officers saw it and stopped in front of it at the time that this person broke the door with a kick and was about to enter." Here, Tonks took a sip of the whiskey and continued, as Amelia refilled it and filled one for herself.

"One of the officers went inside with the person while the other called the firemen. Inside the house, this person and the cop saw that the fire was on the first floor and heard several cries of kids so both went there.

"While they checked the rooms, they found that the owner's bedroom was on fire and they couldn't be saved so they tried to find the kids that cried. They were 2: a girl of 3 years and a boy a few months old.

"The cop got the girl and went out while the other person took the baby and did the same. Unfortunately, part of the ceiling fell before he could leave the room.

"As the way that was used to enter was blocked, this person had to use another one: the balcony. The person went out of it and jumped to the grass, rolling so the baby was protected by his body. The baby didn't get injured but his savior broke his left leg and dislocated his shoulder.

"The cop, the kids and this person were taken to the hospital, and till today only this person remains there as he is still unconscious."

"I have to say that it's a very interesting story, Tonks, but why does it matter?" Amelia asked arching an eyebrow.

"For 3 things:" Tonks said before she enumerated them:

"The first is that the date of this event was on August 2nd.

"The second thing is that it happened in Little Whinging.

"Ten Galleons if you can guess who rescued the baby and nowadays is hailed as a hero by the media."

Amelia's eyes went wide as she connected the dots and whispered: "You mean…"

"It was none other than Harry Potter." Tonks said with a nod and taking a sip of whiskey and serving one for her boss, who drank it along the previous one of a sip.

"Are you 100% sure of this?" Amelia asked very seriously.

Harry Potter had been missing since that day and was considered a fugitive at that moment. There was a warrant against him and the Aurors had orders to arrest him if he was seen.

The reason? On the afternoon of that day, the Ministry sensors had detected magic on that neighborhood and the teen had been identified as the caster.

A team of ministry workers had gone to his house to snap his wand, along with Albus Dumbledore, who tried to stop it in a desperate way.

All of them were informed by Petunia that the boy wasn't at home and that he probably ran away from their house. She also told them that neither she nor her family wanted anything else to do with him or 'his freaky kind.' Then she slammed the door.

A manhunt was launched to find the teen while the ministry pressed to have a hearing against him. During it, Fudge succeeded on Harry's expulsion and issued the warrant.

"I talked with the cop that called the firemen and checked some of the media articles, too," Tonks said with a nod, before showing her several articles from a few newspapers.

They detailed the heroic actions of the teen to save the baby's life. The story was pretty much the same what the young witch had just told her.

"Care to brief me about how you got this?" Amelia asked her seriously. She needed to know it, even if for her curiosity.

"It was a hunch. I felt that something was odd about the whole thing." Tonks said and she went on: "I mean who would leave without his things, no money or trying to make contact with his friends?

"And remembering advice someone gave me on my first day of training, I decided to see if the Muggle methods worked where the magic failed." Here, Tonks smiled at her boss, who had been the person who gave her that advice.

"I'll have to remember my own words in the future I guess, because I forgot to do that." Amelia said with an ironic smile.

"You'll have to remember to take the right pill next time, boss." Tonks said with a smile. Then she turned serious again and added: "And I'm afraid that this doesn't get any better. Can you guess why?"

"With Harry Potter in the Hospital, then who did magic?" Amelia asked, as realization hit her.

"That was the first thing that I wondered as soon as I found this out. And it took me a while to get the answer," the Auror said with a nod.

"Continue the report, please," Bones ordered the young witch, filling their glasses once more.

"If we keep in mind the Ministry reports, the only wizard that lives there is Harry Potter, right?" Tonks asked, and her boss nodded. Then she shouted: "WRONG! There is another one, someone that moved there about 3 weeks before the incident."

"And how is it that we didn't know about this?" Amelia asked arching an eyebrow.

"Bureaucracy," Tonks said giving her another paper.

It was an official notification to the MOM that a wizard had moved to live in a neighborhood in which Muggles lived as predominant citizens. The date of the notification was of a week before the incident and it informed that the paperwork had started and the Department would contact this wizard in a time no longer than two months. It also had several indications about how to proceed and what to do and not to do.

"With things like this, I remember why I hate the bureaucrats so much," Bones muttered as she kept reading the file and the name caught her attention: Jean Pierre Noctau, a retired French Auror. She looked at her guest and asked: "Did you…?"

"I talked to him and got his statement plus a memory of the event. And, Boss, if you think that till now the things were bad, they get MUCH worse," Tonks said, giving her a memory ball that she placed in a Pensive and entered to watch it.

When she left the Pensive, Tonks gave her a big glass of whiskey that was full almost to the top. Amelia took it, looked at it and smashed it against the wall.

"Tell me that I didn't see what I think," Amelia told the Auror, still seething with rage and trying to calm, while Tonks used her wand to repair the glass.

"You saw what you think: two dementors," Tonks said with a nod, as she had seen the memory at the old Auror's house. She took another parchment and gave it to her, adding, "Don't tell me that I didn't warn you about this getting worse."

Amelia read it and cursed even louder than before: it was a report presented to the Ministry of Magic about the incident with the dementors and the reply that said that the matter would be investigated immediately.

"Can you leave for 5 minutes please?" Amelia asked Tonks, who nodded and left right before she heard several things smashing against a wall.

"Officer Tonks, is everything alright?" Susan asked worriedly, as she heard some of things being broken.

"She needs five minutes to release some steam," The witch said before Amelia called her back.

"Is everything OK, Auntie?" Susan asked concerned.

"Go back to bed, Susan," Tonks suggested, as her Aunt was still too furious to answer her question.

The teen looked at her Aunt, who calmed herself enough to tell her niece that she was OK and wish her goodnight. Still unsure, but not wanting to disobey her, the Hufflepuff nodded to both and went to her room.

"Do you want me to return later?" Tonks asked seriously.

"I'm OK," Amelia assured her, before asking, "Any other surprises for me?"

"I have nothing that can be proved, but several ideas about who orchestrated this. Of course, they can be wrong," Tonks said seriously and choosing her words very carefully.

"As right now, I'm too angry to think clearly, I'll hear your ideas. Even, if they are wrong," the head of the DMLE said with sarcasm.

"Which is the rule number one to solve a murder?" Tonks asked with a smile, as Amelia had given that lesson to all the Auror trainees during their first months at the Academy.

"To find out who murdered someone, first learn who wins the most with that death and you'll have a nice suspect," Amelia said as she remembered that lesson from her own times as a trainee.

"Applied to this, who wins the most with Harry Potter expelled and / or arrested?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"Fudge and Umbridge," Amelia said, as both had made the campaign against the teen.

"Who can move dementors from Azkaban as they wish?"

"Fudge and Umbridge," Amelia repeated once more before adding, "and they can also make disappear or get lost those reports."

"If that doesn't make them look like nice suspects, you have to show me one," Tonks said before adding, "I came to see you because I have no idea about what to do with all of this and I couldn't think of no one else."

"Did you check Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked, as she thought about how to proceed from now on.

"He's at the Hospital. I paid a quick visit but didn't try to enter his room till I could talk to someone and know what to do. I didn't think it was safe to take the risk," Tonks informed her.

"If he's at the hospital, why doesn't his family know it? Shouldn't have they been informed immediately?" Bones asked, arching an eyebrow.

"The police officer explained it to me. When he was in the Ambulance, they told him that they would call his family and he asked them not to do it. Instead he asked for someone else, a person who hasn't been seen since that day: Hermione Granger. I suspect that she must be with him but couldn't confirm it. But what I can say is that she was contacted that night and went to the hospital," Tonks explained to her.

"Let's do this: tomorrow we go to the hospital and we check Mr. Potter and we see if we can talk with Miss Granger. After that, I start to work with all of this," Amelia said after thinking for a few minutes, and her guest nodded. Then she added, as both left the library and went to the fireplace, "Keep this quiet. I feel that the shit will be spread around very soon and very quickly. And we'd better be ready for it."

"Thanks, Boss, and sorry for ruining your dinner," Tonks said before she left.

Amelia went to bed thinking that the things were bad and would get worse very soon!

… … … …

The next morning, both witches arrived at the Hospital and asked about Harry's room. When they reached there, they saw a nurse getting Hermione out of it and a doctor rushing.

"Please, save him!" The brunette begged the woman before the nurse went back inside.

"Miss Granger?" Amelia asked the teen who looked at her confused. Then she introduced herself: "Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE."

"Great, now you find him?" Hermione asked angrily, before shouting: "He suffers a heart attack and now the fucking ministry does its damn job two weeks late?"

"CLEAR!" A Doctor shouted as he used paddles on Harry's chest, trying to bring him back to life.

"This keeps getting worse!" Tonks muttered to herself.

"Come on, Harry, stay with us!" The doctor shouted to the teen as he used the paddles once more. "CLEAR!"

"Come on, Harry, don't do this! Stay with me! Don't leave me!" Hermione begged in a whisper as her eyes were full of tears, as the doctor used the paddles once more.

"GOT A PULSE!" A nurse shouted as the equipment started to show signs of life once more.

"Thank God!" Hermione said, closing her eyes as the doctors kept working with Harry.

Neither Tonks nor Amelia said a word and kept watching as the doctors worked on the teen for another 25 minutes before a nurse said:

"Doctor, he's awake!"

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty! You really scared us all!" The man said with a smile before adding: "Don't talk. We'll take off the tube in your throat soon, but for now you need it there."

Everyone saw Harry raising his good hand and making signals as asking something to write and the nurse gave him a paper and her pen. Shakily he wrote a word: 'Baby?'

"He's OK. He and his sister were discharged yesterday. You saved his life, young man," the nurse said before the doctor gave instructions and assured the teen he would pay him a visit later.

Once outside, the man went to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. They talked in whispers and the teen nodded to what he said. She hugged him once he was done.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack." Hermione said before she entered the room.

"Doctor?" Amelia called him and the man turned to her and Tonks. She showed him a badge and asked, "how is he?"

"He's strong and young. He should make it, but I can't assure you of anything if he suffers a new heart attack like this. This was his second time," Jack said seriously. Then he continued, "the fact that he's awake, helps a lot but…"

"Thanks, Doctor. Can we see him?" Amelia asked seriously.

"If my niece allows you to do so, then you can. If she doesn't, you better leave the Hospital or you'll deal with security. Am I clear, ladies?" The man asked, without a hint of joking.

"Crystal clear." Both witches nodded seriously. Before any of them could add a word, the doctor was called and he left them.

Then Hermione left the room and went to Amelia. Then she said, folding her arms on her chest: "You have five minutes to convince me to let you see him. And you better start explaining why it took you so long to finally find him."

"I forgot my own advice," Amelia said before she motioned Tonks to explain it to the teen.

Hermione's face went from the pure anger to the disbelief with the story every few seconds. When it finished, she shook her head still trying to understand it all.

"Return tonight, as right now I couldn't have a civil talk with anyone without breaking the secrecy statute and cursing you two!" she said before she went back inside, and slammed the door.

"I can't blame her," Tonks said as both witches left the Hospital. Amelia didn't answer but she thought exactly the same.

… … … …

Once both returned to the DMLE, Amelia ordered her secretary to get the best investigator of the Department of Special Magical Crime Investigations, John Hall, and get him on her office ASAP.

"See if you can find Moody too," Bones said before they went into her office and locked the door.

About 15 minutes later, Alastor Moody knocked the door and entered to find both witches going through the reports once more. Before he could say a word, Hall entered too. Amelia created some chairs for both and they took seats wondering the reason of the call.

"This mustn't leave this place, am I clear?" Bones asked and they nodded. Then she announced, "We found Potter."

"Where?" The retired Auror asked seriously.

"He was unconscious at a hospital since the early morning of the same day of the damned incident!" Amelia shouted before giving the news articles to both men, who read it.

"Is this a joke?" Hall asked shocked with it. Amelia's face told him that it wasn't even remotely one. Then he asked, "How did we miss this?"

"And who did the magic?" Moody asked suddenly.

As all answer, Amelia gave them the rest of the reports and filled two large glasses of whiskey for both. Hall and Moody arched their eyebrows, but the witch pointed to the parchments that they read quickly.

"Merlin's balls!" Hall shouted as he finished it and drank the whiskey and Amelia refilled it.

"Is Potter still at the Hospital?" Moody asked as he drank his whiskey too. This was too much!

"He just woke up," Amelia said with a nod before she said to John, "I want YOU to investigate this from the top to bottom. . I want you to check every lead, report, paper and everything you can get your hands on! Am I fucking clear?"

"I'll start immediately." Hall said with a nod.

"You want me at the hospital?" Moody asked but Amelia shook her head.

"You call too much attention, Alastor," the old witch said before she took a folder from her desk and said to Tonks, "Auror Tonks, this complaint was filled against you after your last arrest. As the accusations on it are too serious, I'm suspending you till a proper investigation is done. Until further notice, you are forbidden to get in touch with the accused and to get near this office. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Madam," Tonks said with a nod and the three understood what Madam Bones had on mind: she would be assigned at the hospital for as long as Harry Potter was there and her mission would be hidden under the suspension. At the end, she would be cleared of everything and the investigation would be closed once for all.

"Mr. Hall, I'm assigning you to check the truth of this report and then to hand me a report with the fruits of it. Miss Tonks will be able to talk to you at any moment, right?" Amelia asked both, who nodded. Then she said, "You both are dismissed."

"Where do you need me?" Moody asked as both were alone.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Dumbledore. I don't need him messing with this. I don't know what game is that bastard playing, but I don't want him near!" Amelia said furious.

"What do you suspect?" Alastor asked seriously.

"If Tonks found this out in less than a day and following a hunch, how is it that Dumbledore couldn't do it in this time? And if he did, why didn't he do nothing and just let this continue?" Amelia asked seriously. Then she added: "Also see if you can find out if someone else has doubts about this story. Something tells me that Tonks isn't the only one that finds some holes on it."

"I'll do my best, but I have to be careful," Moody warned her and Amelia nodded. Then he asked, "Will there be any change about…?"

"At this moment, Harry Potter is still someone that cannot be contacted, so he's still a fugitive," Amelia said with a smile. Then she added, pointing to the folder that she put inside one of her desk's drawer, "You never saw this."

Alastor nodded and left without another word, as Amelia asked her secretary to bring her several aspirin and to make sure that no one bothered her for the rest of the day! She had several things to investigate too and those were the kind that John couldn't get access to.

… … … …

After leaving Amelia's office, Hall asked Tonks to follow him to his department saying that he needed to make the start of the investigation official and had to give her several parchments.

Once there, he took a folder and gave it to her and briefing on its contents. It was the same that Bones had said plus an order to be available at all the times to be interviewed or to leave an address in case she left the city.

"What hospital is he in?" John asked going to a drawer, opening it and taking a map. On it, there were several spots marked all around London. Then he explained her, "My department does a lot of undercover operations in the Muggle world. So we have several safe houses and use them depending of the case."

"Queen Victory Hospital." Tonks said and pointed it at the map.

John looked around it, trying to find an empty safe house as close to it as possible. He found one about three blocks away and took one of the keys and gave it to Tonks.

"The place is ready for living. There is always a good supply of canned and frozen food. It has several Muggle artifacts. I'll ask you to reduce the use of magic to the minimal. The MOM doesn't officially know of their existence," John said seriously, and Tonks promised to do so. Then he added, "Three pieces of advice:

"First, act angry and furious about being suspended. It won't raise suspicions.

"Second, tell everyone that you know that you are using that time to go on holiday and you won't be back till the investigation is over or until I call you."

"What's the third?" Tonks asked as both stood and went to the door.

"If you get tired of the Aurors, come to see me. My department always looks for new people and you did a hell of a job yesterday," John said with a smile before both left and Tonks looked furious as he had recommended her.

She still acted like that when arrived to Grimmauld Place and everyone knew that something was wrong as it was too early for her to return.

"I've been suspended till further notice," She announced before she explained: "The guy that I arrested last time filled a complaint against me and there will be an investigation about it. Until it's done, I'm suspended."

"What complaint? The arrest was clean!" Sirius shouted furious.

"I haven't been said. So, now that I have a few days off, I'll take some holiday time till Hall calls me for the interview or it's closed and the suspension is lifted," Tonks said with a shrug of her shoulders and headed to her room.

A few moments later, someone knocked the door and Remus entered to see her packing.

"What really happened?" The werewolf asked very seriously, as he didn't buy the suspension. When she was about to repeat it, he said, "I'm a werewolf, Tonks, and know when someone lies. And you are doing it right now. So, what's the truth?"

"I cannot tell you everything but it's HUGE. And please don't ask anything else," Tonks begged him. To her surprise, he didn't and accepted the explanation with a nod.

"You are not leaving town, I guess," Remus commented as she packed few clothes.

"The holidays are the cover but I'll be near." Tonks said as all answer. Then she asked, "Do you really think that he ran away?" She asked about Harry and Remus knew it, even if his name wasn't said.

"No, I think that he hasn't been in touch either because someone stops him or he can't at all," Remus said seriously. Then he asked: "Is this about him?"

"I neither confirm nor deny that," she replied seriously, and the former professor knew that it was all that she would say.

"Be careful, OK?" He asked before he left her alone. Even if he had lots of things to ask, he knew that she wouldn't answer them for her and his safety.

… … … …

Amelia Bones was still cursing herself the next morning. She had wanted to pay a visit to Harry Potter but her investigation had taken more time that she thought and it was too late when she left the building the previous night.

Now she was at Fudge's office, as the Minister shouted and demanded to her and Rufus Scrimgeour, the Chief of Aurors, for results about Harry Potter's search.

Then the door burst open and John Hall entered with three officers of the department. Percy Weasley was behind them, saying that he couldn't do that.

"Weasley, shut up or I'll have you arrested for obstruction of justice," Hall said to the redhead before he took a parchment and gave it to Fudge: "This is a search warrant for this office and Madam Umbridge's."

"FOR WHAT?" Fudge asked shouting furious as Delores checked the warrant and Amelia and Rufus both checked a copy.

"The charge is obstruction of an investigation," Hall said before he addressed everyone, "Leave immediately or I'll have Aurors escorting you outside." As soon as he said that, a team of Aurors appeared at the door.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" The Minister shouted.

"I had enough evidence to get that warrant, Minister, so it's no joke," Hall said very seriously, before he added, "Leave now or you'll be escorted out in handcuffs!"

"THIS WON'T STAY LIKE THIS! I'M THE MINISTER!" Fudge shouted as he left his own office still furious. Umbridge and Percy left as well, still protesting. Rufus stood and left, all the time wondering what was going on there.

"I have found enough evidence to support what you told me, Amelia. And if you had any doubt, this situation stinks!" John said as serious as ever to Madam Bones.

"Let me know of what you find." Amelia said with a nod and left the Office, a moment before someone sealed the place and the four investigators got ready to work.

"Boss, what do we look for?" A witch, Sarah Jansen, asked. She was the second best investigator of the Department and was considered Hall's right hand. The other two officers were the third and fourth best investigators of the department and had been recruited by John himself. It was obvious that when he had to choose people for this, he went for his most trusted ones!

"The story behind Mr. Potter's incident has more holes than Gruyere cheese right now!" John said before he briefed them about what Tonks had found out.

"You must be fucking kidding me!" Sarah exclaimed in shock as she heard it all. Her two partners shared the same feelings.

"I wish I was, Sarah, I wish I was," John said with a sigh. Then he informed them, "The order to move the dementors came from this office. We look for evidence of that and of any other illegal activity. We'll check every single piece of paper on this place, even if it is only a little one. Clear?" John asked and the three nodded. Then he instructed, "Sarah, you and I will go through Fudge's Office. You two will go through Umbridge's and Weasley's desk."

The other three nodded and they started to work immediately: reading, cataloging and packing in boxes everything that was there.

About 20 minutes later, someone knocked the door and John went to open it: it was his boss and head of the department, Alexander Shutter, III. He entered and closed the door behind him, leaving Fudge and his goons outside.

"I hope you have good reasons for this, John," The man asked seriously. He would be retiring next year and didn't need scandals on his office, especially, if his best officers were involved in it.

Before John could answer, Sarah rushed to him and gave him a folder. Her smile told them that she had a jackpot!

And it was: it was the original file of the report that Noctau had presented to the ministry. John gave it to his boss who read it carefully. His eyes went wide as he realized what this meant!

"Does this look as a good reason to you, Alex?" John asked with a wide smile as Sarah went back to her job.

"Give me the whole story and don't save any goddamn detail!" Shutter demanded seriously.

Hall nodded and revealed him everything that Tonks had found out. He omitted one single detail: Harry's current location. His boss didn't ask for it, either.

As soon as he was done, the officer that checked Delores' office came with the second jackpot of the day: the written order to move the dementors and locate them at Privet Drive on August, 2nd, and it had the signatures of both the Minister and his Undersecretary.

"Do we go on or we stop here?" John asked Shutter with a smile. Although they had what they looked for, who knew what else could be found! And the warrant gave them the right to check EVERYTHING they wanted! Chances like that didn't come very often.

"Jansen!" Alexander shouted and Sarah went to him. Then he added, "Work on Umbridge's office from now on. I'll work with John at Fudge's!" Although he hadn't taken part on an investigation in more than ten years, he still could teach lessons to anyone! And this was an occasion that he wouldn't miss!

"Welcome aboard, Boss!" John smiled and both continued their job in silence.

… … … …

As Hall and his people worked, Amelia used the chance to check Harry Potter. She only hoped that she wouldn't get any other nasty surprise, but didn't put too much money on it.

She knocked the room's door and someone invited her in. Harry was on bed with Tonks and Hermione sitting near him. The three were watching a Muggle movie on the TV and laughing with it. There were a lot of gifts, 'get well soon' cards and other things near his bed, too.

"That was too funny!" Tonks said, as she dried her tears of laughter as the movie finished and they turned off the TV. She noticed Amelia and said: "Hi, boss. I thought that you would come yesterday."

"Don't ask, Tonks." Bones asked the Auror, who nodded without a word. Then she said to Harry, who didn't have the tube on his throat anymore: "You look much better, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks, Madam." He said with a hoarse voice.

"The doctors recommended that he talks as little as possible, so he communicates mostly with a notepad." Tonks informed her boss, who nodded and got the message: Don't make him talk too much.

"How is everything?" Hermione asked seriously.

"As we speak, Fudge's Office is being searched for any evidence on this case," Amelia explained them, saving the detail that John would not stop with that and would look for evidence of anything that was illegal.

"What does this mean for Harry's case?" The brunette asked.

"It would change everything and both the expulsion and arrest warrant would be withdrawn. He would be reinstalled as a student," Amelia said, as the teen took the pen and wrote something to her.

'And if I don't want to return?' The note said.

"You mean to the school or to the community?" Amelia asked, knowing that he had a valid point with his question. The teen shrugged his good shoulder as answer. She took a deep breath and said, "I have no idea. My advice is to get a lawyer ASAP. If you wish, I can recommend you a few that are very discreet and can handle this matter without any noise."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then he nodded. He wrote another note and gave it to her. It said, "Discretion is the key and he mustn't know where I am. NO ONE that is not completely necessary must do so.'

"I have someone in mind for that then. I'll contact him as soon as I leave," Bones assured them and the teens nodded in thanks. Then she checked her watch and said, "I must leave if I need to keep a low profile on this. I'll try to return as soon as possible but I can't say when. Tonks, I want to talk to you for a moment."

"Yes, Madam," the Auror nodded to her and both walked outside.

"Is everything in order here?" Amelia asked seriously.

"It is as much in order as possible considering everything," the young witch said with a nod.

"Are you staying somewhere close?" Amelia asked.

"It's an apartment a few blocks away from here. I leave the hospital late and return early," Tonks explained and her boss nodded, satisfied.

"Inform me if something happens immediately," Amelia ordered and she went back to the MOM.

… … … …

Once back in the building, she went straight to the minister's offices. She wasn't there to check the progress, as John wouldn't reveal a word till he was done, but to try to convince him to make his father accept Harry's case.

Stephen Hall was a well known lawyer in both communities. Even if he was retired nowadays, he returned to the courts from time to time. This seemed a good occasion for one of those returns!

She knocked the door, and it was opened by Alexander Shutter himself. His presence told her that John had found a jackpot as the man wasn't known to show up at any investigation without a reason.

"I need to talk to John, Alexander," Amelia said and he nodded and invited her in. Then she asked, "Did he…?"

"John gave me the most important details of the case except Mr. Potter's location. And I didn't ask, either," Alexander said as both entered back at Fudge's office where the man was finishing cataloging a parchment.

"What can I do for you, Amelia?" John asked as he boxed the paper.

"Mr. Potter needs a lawyer and needs someone very discreet. Do you think that your father can take the job?" Bones asked seriously.

"Is there any special detail that he must know?" John asked, promising to pass the message and ask him about it.

"Mr. Potter is considering the chance to leave the community. I don't know if in a temporary or a permanent way though. His job would be to make sure that no one stops him," Amelia informed both with a serious tone. She continued, "Also, Mr. Potter doesn't wish his current location is informed to no one else than the people that's strictly and completely necessary. And I'm afraid that your father wouldn't be considered one."

"I'll give you his answer tomorrow," Hall said with a nod, before Amelia left using the Office's fireplace so no one would know that he had been there. Neither man commented about what Amelia had said and went on with their task in silence.

… … … …

The situation continued being chaotic the whole day.

First, Fudge tried to stop the investigation upon himself and Umbridge claiming that it was out of place and they had immunity to that. It didn't work as both were informed that the Department of Special Magical Crime Investigations had as job to investigate EVERYONE, no matter the charge. They were also informed that they were the only department that answered to no one and had a budget of their own, so no one could press them with cuts.

Then Fudge tried to leave the country, invoking his right to take a holiday That failed for one reason: as he was under investigation, he had to be available to be interviewed all the time and had to remain at British soil.

The next problem for Amelia came from Rufus and Kingsley. Both demanded to know the reasons behind Tonks' suspension and when would it be investigated as the man that would do it, was now in Fudge's office going through the papers and would have no time for anything else till Merlin knew when!

"Shacklebolt, leave and close the door." Bones ordered the black officer, who nodded and did as ordered. Then she turned to Rufus and said: "What I'll reveal now, is known by less than ten people. That includes me, John Hall and his team, Alexander Shutter, Tonks herself and one more person of my complete trust. If this is known and you leaked it, I'll have your head and balls! Am I clear?" Amelia asked in a thunderous tone of voice that showed that it wasn't a bluff what she had threatened to do.

"Very clear," Rufus said with a serious nod.

"Harry Potter has been found and is nowadays in a hidden location. This place is known by me, Tonks, John and the other person I mentioned. And no, I won't tell it to you!" Amelia said before he asked it. Then she continued giving him a copy of what Tonks gave her a few days ago, minus the news articles. "Check this and you'll know what John is looking for at Fudge's Office!"

"Tell me that this is a joke!" The man shouted as he finished reading the papers. Amelia's face spoke for itself as the answer that he needed. Then he asked, "What is Tonks' role on this?"

"She came to see me with all of this because she couldn't trust anyone else and had no idea of what to do," Amelia informed him, before he took the folder and returned it to her desk's drawer. Then she continued, "She is with Mr. Potter at this moment and I suspended her to not raise questions of where she went every morning."

"You know that this will mean Fudge's fall, right?" Rufus asked, thinking about the political ramifications of the papers and accepting the explanation about the Auror's suspension.

"I do, Rufus. I'll contact some people at the Wizengamont to start to make some movements to choose the next Minister, but it had to be done in a lot of silence and with great discretion," Amelia said with a heavy sigh before adding, "Unless I tell you so, you never saw this and this chat never existed. Are we clear?"

"You need to find a way to calm the things about Tonks. I have several Aurors demanding an explanation and won't hold them for a long time," Rufus said seriously, promising to keep silence about the revelations.

"I'll ask John to assign someone to make a bogus investigation. That should give us a week if we are lucky," Amelia said with a nod.

"Let me know if I can help you," Rufus asked before leaving.

As soon as he left, Amelia went to talk again with John and explained him the situation. Hall and his boss agreed with the plan of the fake investigation.

"We need one of them. They are aware of what's going on and will give it some credibility to it," Amelia said pointing to the other investigators working at the place.

"SARAH" John shouted and the witch came immediately. He and Bones briefed her about the new problem.

"I need you to buy us a week on this matter. Stretch the investigation all the possible, but within reasonable timing," Amelia said seriously and Sarah assured her that she could do that easily. Then Amelia asked everyone, "Off the record, how is everything?"

"We have evidence enough to have both of them plus some members of the Wizengamont being sent to jail for a long while." Shutter said pointing to several boxes that were outside and had a label that read, 'Evidence'.

"When do you plan to press charges?" Amelia asked, needing to know how much time she had to make her own movement within the Wizengamont.

"How much time do you need?" Shutter asked, as he and the others realized the reason behind the question.

"Give me at least three days," Amelia said before telling Sarah, "Bring Tonks back for the interview in that time. If not, they'll demand someone else to do it and we can't afford that."

"I'll make it the day after tomorrow," Jansen said with a nod and the others agreed. Without another word, Amelia returned to her office and started to make the calls to the members of the Wizengamont to meet that night. She needed to move fast!

… … … …

The next day was as chaotic as that, but brought some good news.

The first was that Stephen Hall accepted the job and started to work in the shadows to make sure no one would stop Harry if he left.

The second was the success of Amelia's dinner. Her guests got the shock of their lives with the news and agreed to start to work to choose the next minister.

"Do you know where he is?" Augusta Longbottom asked her old friend, before Neville's grandmother returned home at the end of the meeting.

"Officially speaking, Augusta, Mr. Potter's location is still unknown," Amelia said very seriously.

"And if we talk off the record?" The old witch asked as serious as Bones.

"I'm one of the four people who have that knowledge. And it's one that cannot be shared except for those who are strictly and completely necessary. And sorry for this, but you are not one, Augusta," Amelia said very seriously and with a smile of apology.

"May I ask at least who the other three are?" Madam Longbottom asked, not offended at the very least for the lack of information.

"They are John Hall, Alastor Moody and the Auror who brought this to my attention." Amelia said as all answer and Augusta gave a nod in thanks and didn't ask anything else.

Fudge continued on his attempts to stop the investigation, but they failed as miserably as the day before.

Everyone also wondered what was it about but no one gave details. Only Shutter and the four highest officers of that department knew it and hadn't shared anything with anyone!

Sarah started to work in the 'investigation' about Tonks' incident and had sent her a message to show up at the department the next morning. John had revealed to her and Alex that the Auror was in one of their safe house but not in which.

That was what brought the young Auror back to Grimmauld that night. She went to inform everyone of the interview and see how everything there was.

"Tonks! I though that you were still on holidays!" Ginny exclaimed as she entered the kitchen where the redhead was with Ron and the twins. The youngest Weasley was reading a magazine while the fifth year read a book of potions and the twins were discussing some new products.

"I was called back to have my interview tomorrow, so I came here to sleep tonight and then I go back there," she explained them before asking, "Is there a meeting?"

"Yes, it's about the coward," Ron said with disdain, as he believed that Harry ran away because he was too scared. Actually Ginny, Tonks, Remus, the twins and, now, Moody believed that the story was different.

"Leave it," Ginny mouthed to the Auror as she and the twins rolled their eyes. Ron growled something, slammed the book closed and went upstairs.

"I'm taking a risk saying this, so don't spread it, OK?" Tonks asked, suddenly taking a decision and looking around to make sure that no one could hear her.

"We'll be as mute as the dead!" The three said at the same time.

"Harry's fine. And there will be big changes on his situation VERY soon. And please don't ask anything as I can't tell more than that!" Tonks said before any of them could ask a question.

"Does this change have anything to do with what happened at Fudge's Office?" Ginny asked, resisting the urge to ask more about her hero. Tonks nodded as all answer and ran her finger through her lips emulating a zip, to tell them that she would say nothing more and to not talk about it with no one.

"We have our mouths sealed!" The three redheads assured with a serious nod of head.

Tonks nodded to them in thanks and knocked the door of the meeting's room. A moment later, Remus opened the door and was surprised to see her there.

"I'm going to bed so can't stay," Tonks said as Dumbledore invited her to join them.

"The investigation is over?" Shacklebolt asked her, surprised that she was back so soon.

"I have my interview tomorrow. Jansen will make the investigation. She contacted me to make the appointment and to tell me that she would be in charge of it," Tonks explained everyone, before saying goodnight to everyone.

"I still think that she knows more than what she says," Sirius commented to Remus, who shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

The former teacher didn't agree with his best friend's decision to support Albus instead of Harry, but kept it to himself for now. The time would tell who was right and who wasn't. And he still had to worry about the full moon that would be in two days!

… … … …

Sarah and Tonks were meeting in an interview's room in the Department of Special Magical Crime Investigations. It looked a lot as the ones in a Muggle police station, with the difference that no one could see or hear what happened inside.

For the first ten minutes, the Auror explained everything about the arrest she had done and then Sarah moved to another matter: her investigation about Harry Potter and how she got the information.

"This is off the record and no one will ever know it. Shutter and John want to know it and that's why I ask," Sarah explained to her.

"I did the first and most logical thing when you search for a Muggle: go to the police station. I made a story about being a friend and that I was worried as he hadn't contacted me in a few days," Tonks started to say.

"The officer I talked to was the same that met him that night but had stayed to call the firemen as his partner went with him. He told me the whole story and told me in which hospital he was. He also told me why the Dursleys didn't know about it and who had been called instead.

"Then I went to the hospital and they confirmed that he was there. I decided to not pay a visit till I had all the facts and could talk to someone."

"The articles?" Sarah asked. She wasn't told who had been called instead of Harry's relatives and wouldn't ask either as it didn't matter.

"I went to the local library and checked newspapers of that week. I made photocopies of all the ones I considered important," Tonks said before she continued her tale:

"Then I went to Privet Drive and used a different approach. I said that I had a friend that had moved early that summer but didn't remember her address. That's how I reached to Noctau and he told me the story of what had happened. He also gave me the copies that I gave to Madam Bones.

"With all of what I learn, I had no idea about what to do or whom I could trust. So I went to the first and only person that I knew that could give me an advice: Amelia Bones." Tonks said before she finished saying: "You know the rest of the story."

"I still can't believe this. I thought that it was some kind of twisted and sick joke," Sarah admitted to Tonks who nodded in agreement. The Auror had thought the same at the beginning. Someone knocked the door and Jansen invited the person in.

"I can return later if you didn't finish," a young investigator said to Sarah, while looking at Tonks.

"We are done. We were just updating each other about our lives," Sarah said with a smile. She and Tonks had met at Hogwarts, though the investigator was three years older and had been at a different house than the Auror.

"Can you check this? I know that the answer is this thing but can't seem to put it together," The man said, showing her a piece of paper. It was some Muggle sales reports of a company that had businesses on both sides and was investigated for laundry and bribes.

"May I?" Tonks asked Sarah, who nodded and gave her some of the papers. She checked them till she found a name that was repeated several times, though it was a bit changed sometimes. She asked Sarah her part and checked them and found the same names.

"Did you see anything interesting?" Jansen asked seriously, as she and her workmate watched and waited in silence.

"Check this name. It appears several times," the Auror said showing it to both, and then pointed to the variations.

"Check that and contact the Muggle banks to get their financial reports. Tell Mills to help you," Sarah instructed the young man, who nodded in thanks and left immediately. Then Jansen told Tonks with a smile, "We always have free spots here if you need a change of airs."

"John Hall said the same. I'll think about it after this finishes," Tonks said with a nod and asked, "Are we done? I want to return to the hospital."

"I'll stretch this for a week. That's all the time I can buy you. I could add one or two more days after the Fudge's case is out of the bag, but don't expect any more," Sarah said seriously and Tonks nodded in understanding.

… … … …

Albus Dumbledore was a desperate man as he continued on his attempts to find Harry Potter, but always failed. Now he had to add another worry to his list: Hall's investigation and the possible outcome of it.

He didn't care if Fudge remained as minister, but was worried about who would take the office and if he could manipulate him to work in his favor.

Three days after the start of the investigation, an urgent meeting of the Wizengamont had been called and all the members were there to learn results of the investigation.

Alexander Shutter took the word and announced the charges against Fudge, Umbridge and several members of the Wizengamont. He showed the evidence that had been gathered to support those charges.

The chaos that followed that was HUGE! Several members shouted that it was not possible and this had to be a trick.

Shutter waited till the shouts ended and continued the show of the evidences and the reading of charges. In the meantime, Aurors arrested the soon-to-be-ex-Minister and Undersecretary plus the members of the Wizengamont.

While this happened, Dumbledore had one question in mind: how did this event change Harry's situation? And he tried to see how to use it at his convenience.

"Unless I heard this wrong, I have to presume that Mr. Potter was not the person that casted a spell on his neighborhood on August 2nd," Augusta said once Hall was finished and the silence fell on the room.

"We have proof that the spell casted that day was work of a retired Auror, Madam," Alexander said with a nod.

"The next obvious question then is: where is Mr. Potter nowadays?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid that I don't have that information at this moment," Shutter said.

"Is there someone who does?" Someone asked seriously.

"I couldn't say it for certain as no one claimed to do so," Alex said with a sigh.

The things moves fast after that: the arrest warrant against Harry was withdrawn and he was reinstalled as a student once more and the incident would be erased from his records.

They decided to meet the next day to choose the new minister and whoever wanted to run for the position had that day to make it known.

… … … …

Some people tried to convince Dumbledore, but he refused saying that he had a school to run ad had no time for anything else. Besides now he had another thing to worry: finding Harry Potter and he knew who would know where he was.

Although it was never revealed who brought the information, it was clear to him who did it: Tonks. And her suspension wasn't anything else than a lie to cover her new mission: watch and protect Harry. But the Auror was gone and no one knew where she stayed.

That night, Albus announced the news to the Order and the chaos and shouts started once more. Once everything was calmed, he shared his thoughts about Tonks and asked Kingsley to make discreet questions at the department to find out where she was hiding.

What everyone there missed, was Moody's calculated look as he would have to inform Amelia of these events and soon. They had to find a way to keep Tonks far from everyone. This was at least, till Potter could be moved from the hospital. Fortunately, no one connected his visit to Amelia with the investigation, so he was safe for the moment.

… … … …

The next day, Amelia had to deal with a lot of people trying to find Harry and she continued claiming that she had no idea of where he was. She had to be careful as Moody had owled her with the new developments and had sent a warning about Kingsley's new orders.

When the black Auror asked about Tonks, Amelia ordered him to sit and close the door. Once both were alone, she said, "Tell Dumbledore to not mess with me or I'll go after his head. And don't play with me or I'll have yours. Am I clear on this?" Bones asked seriously. Then she added: "Tell the Headmaster that if he wants the information, he should conduct a real investigation, just like the one that someone showed me."

"So it was Tonks," Kingsley said, not asking but stating.

"I think, Shacklebolt, that what you should wonder is not who did the investigating. You should wonder why it was brought to me and not to him," Amelia said seriously before adding in a threatening tone of voice, "Stay away from Tonks or say goodbye to your career. Are we clear?"

"Is that a threat?" The Auror asked seriously.

"It's advice that you should take to heart. And I don't give advice twice," Amelia stated with a smile, before she dismissed him. Before he left, she added, "Another piece of advice that I give you and this one is from a friend: Albus Dumbledore is not known for taking the blame for his mistakes and neither for taking too high risks. Before pledging total loyalty, think in your career."

"What do your suggest then?" Kingsley asked seriously.

"Play it safe and be sure to be on the right side when this is over. Because, Kingsley, the game is not over and sooner or later, the Headmaster will have to answer for a lot of matters," Amelia said as serious as ever.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Shacklebolt asked suddenly.

"I talk off the record here, clear?" Amelia asked and he nodded. Then she added: "There are five people who have that knowledge and I won't name the others. And his location is not as hard to find as everyone thinks. That is, of course, if you use the logic. Something we are not exactly known to do often."

"I still don't understand," Shacklebolt commented confused.

"You and everyone else don't get it," Amelia said with a humorless laugh, ending the meeting.

… … … …

Shacklebolt's news was really welcomed at the Order and less well liked Amelia's words towards Dumbledore.

"I won't take any other risk than the necessary. And I'm not stupid enough to go against Amelia Bones," Kingsley said seriously. For the moment, he would follow Amelia's advice: think on his career and play safe and not betraying her. If he survived the war, he wanted to remain as an Auror. And going against the head of the DMLE was not a good idea if you wanted that!

The meeting continued, and Kingsley tried to figure out what Bones had said about how to find Harry and that it wasn't supposed to be so hard.

"Is there anything on your mind?" Moody asked him when the meeting was over and both men sat to talk in private,

"It's just something Amelia told me," Kingsley said before he gave Alastor a brief summary of what he hadn't said at the meeting.

To his surprise, Moody laughed and Kingsley understood it: the retired Auror was one of the five that knew the secret.

"I was the third person at the MOM that knew it, right after Amelia and Hall. And she's the one that gave me the whole story here," Moody said when the black man asked him if he knew it.

"Who's the fifth then? Amelia said that five people knew it," Kingsley said suddenly.

"The other person besides Potter that is missing here: the girl Granger," Moody said and Kingsley nodded as now the things started to make sense.

Hermione had stayed at her home for a bit longer. They tried to retrieve her the same night of the incident at Privet Drive but she said that she had a family problem and would stay there till school started.

"How is it that Granger knows what happened to him but not his family?" Kingsley said really confused. Then he got an idea and asked, "He's in a hospital?" When Moody nodded, he continued talking, "Potter must have said her name as the person who had to be contacted in case of an emergency."

"From what I was said, he plainly rejected the idea of his relatives being informed," Moody said with a nod. Then he gave the black Auror a twisted smile and said: "You figured it out too. Congratulations."

"What's your game, Moody?" Kingsley asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Amelia asked me to keep an eye on the group and, most importantly, our leader. She doesn't understand what Albus is playing at. And quite frankly, neither do I," 'Mad-Eye' said with a heavy sigh, adding,: "Tonks bought herself a week on this matter with her suspension. We need to keep it like that. We are running out of time and we'll have to find a good way to get more of it. At least till Potter is moved. And no one is sure of when is that."

"What did he do?" Kingsley asked curious.

"He was a hero and we treated him like trash," the old Auror said before he left.

… … … …

The next day, the Wizengamont chose Pius Thicknesse as new Minister of Magic and the first thing he did was to order Amelia to hand any information that she or her Department had about Harry Potter's location. Also he ordered Hall to interrupt the investigation about Tonks' arrest and that she called back to work.

"I smell Dumbledore's hand on this," Shutter commented to both.

"You are not the only one," Amelia said with a sigh, as she thought on the other problem that she had in her hands: Kingsley knowing the secret, as he had told her that morning as soon as he had arrived. Then she asked John, "How more time can Sarah buy us?"

"The order is to call Tonks back today. We can say that we call her today and from there, everything depends on what good excuses she can think of to delay her return one or 2 days," Hall said seriously. Then he asked, "Is there any good news from that side?"

"Till yesterday, there was none," Amelia said shaking her head, before they heard a lot of noise outside her office and they went to see what happened.

"Hi, boss, how are you doing?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"I didn't expect too see you back so soon," Amelia said with sarcasm and inviting her to enter the Office.

Before Tonks could answer, the Minister, his Undersecretary and his assistant Percy Weasley, burst into the room and ignoring Amelia's secretary.

"May I help you, Minister?" Amelia asked with a fake smile, furious by the interruption.

"As Minister, I demand to talk with Auror Tonks," Thicknesse said seriously.

"And as her boss, first I'm the first to talk to her. As soon as I'm done, she'll talk to you. Now leave my office," Amelia said with a threatening tone of voice.

"Miss Tonks has vital information that I demand that she gives me immediately, Amelia!" Pius shouted furiously.

"And what information is that and why is it vital?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"Don't play fool with me! I'm the Minister!" Thicknesse shouted her furious

"I want to know why that information is so vital to you so suddenly!" Amelia shouted back.

"The Minister is worried about Mr. Potter and his safety!" the woman said angrily and Amelia laughed hard with that.

"This is not a joke!" Pius shouted before turning to Tonks and saying: "If you don't give that information, I'll have you arrested for treason and will make sure that your career is over forever!"

"YOU DON'T THREATEN SOMEONE FROM MY DEPARTMENT, THICKNESSE!" Amelia shouted as furious as the Minister now.

"I'M THE MINISTER AND I CAN DO THAT!" the man shouted to her.

"Madam, can I handle this on my own?" Tonks asked Bones before the Head of the DMLE shouted back something that wouldn't be so nice.

"Be my guest," Amelia said with a nod.

Tonks stood face to face with the Minister, and without saying a word, she kicked his balls in a so sudden movement that no one expected it. When the man fell to the floor getting a hold of his sexual toy, Tonks took her wand and pointed it to him.

"Listen to me, you little piece of useless shit! Threaten me once more and you'll need all the Aurors to stop me from making sure that you can't have children ever in your pathetic life! Am I clear?" Tonks asked with her eyes full of fury that caused Pius to almost wet himself. The Minister and his companions left immediately, making more threats that were ignored completely. Then she turned to Amelia and said, "I'm here to inform you that Mr. Potter decided to play a new round of 'hide and seek'. He disappeared this morning."

"Did he disappear or left on his own?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"The right term would be 'discharged after a miracle recovery,' or that is how it was explained to me," The Auror explained the trio.

When Shutter was about to ask a question, Amelia gave him a copy of all the articles that she had about Harry's heroic actions and served him a glass of whiskey that was emptied as soon as he finished reading them.

"I have a question," Tonks said and turned to John, "Is the offer from last week still up?"

Before he answered, Amelia hit the back of his head very hard. Tonks looked at her confused, while Shutter tried to hide a smile and his officer rubbed his head with the same smile.

"How many times have I told you to warn me before making an offer to one of my Officers to join your people?" Bones asked to John in a very angry and pissed off tone of voice.

"I think it has been after every time that I steal someone from you," Hall said with a smile, before adding, "And with her, it must have been about 20 times."

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THE LESSON?" Bones shouted him.

John smiled and answered her, "I will never learn, Amelia! You know it too well!"

"Get out of here you two!"Amelia ordered John and Alexander, who smiled and left with a nod to Tonks, who stopped them.

"I need to have a meeting with you three soon because this shit might get worse once more," the Auror said seriously.

Both men stopped smiling and turned their complete attention to her. Amelia's anger was gone too and now got ready for anything.

"Harry left me a package and I still haven't checked it. I have no idea what it has inside but I know that he contacted Gringotts yesterday and he cursed a lot when he received the answer last night." Tonks said, showing them a bag-pack.

"You still have the keys?" John asked and she nodded: "We meet there tonight and we go through everything."

"I'd better leave now," Tonks said, before taking an invisibility cloak and covering herself with it. John wrote a note, left it on her desk, gave a nod to the two heads and left the office with Tonks next to him.

"I presume this is one of your places." Amelia commented seeing that the note was an address. She knew of the safe Houses Shutter's Department had, as the Aurors had used some of them in the past. No one was completely sure of the exact number of these places and only Hall and Alexander had a list of all the places.

"Which place, Amelia?" The man asked with a smile before he left.

… … … …

The next day, Remus got a letter from Tonks that said only one phrase: 'Bring the dog.' Next to it, there was an address.

"Let's take a walk, Sirius," Remus said to his old friend, who arched an eyebrow at the suggestion. Then the werewolf whispered, "I explain it later."

The fugitive nodded and both left towards the place where they would meet Tonks. On the way, the former teacher told his friend about the note that he had received.

They reached to a house and rang the bell. A moment later, Amelia Bones opened the door and invited both in, after checking that they hadn't been followed.

"Change, Mr. Black, you are safe here," John Hall asked Sirius as the trio entered a living room and found Tonks and Alexander Shutter waiting for them.

"It's not a trap. There is a way to prove your innocence," Tonks assured her cousin, who changed back, still doubtful.

"Where is Harry?" Remus asked immediately.

"He decided to play 'hide and seek' again. And this time, officially, we have no idea of where he is." Amelia said seriously, before she showed them the articles about the teen's actions.

"Is this a joke?" Sirius asked in shock, as he and his friend finished reading them and finally understood why Harry hadn't answered any of the contacts that the order had tried to do with him.

"It's not even close to being one," John assured both men.

"This is fucking incredible!" Sirius shouted still shocked and trying to figure out how he had let Dumbledore convince him that his godson was a coward and had ran away.

"Welcome to the club," Moody said entering at that moment and joining the group. He announced to the two pranksters: "You two gentlemen have been declared traitors to the order and are wanted at this moment."

"And this keeps getting better," Amelia said with a sigh, as her day at the Ministry had been hectic. Thicknesse had declared Tonks as a criminal and now there was an arrest warrant against her. The Minister also tried to get Amelia suspended, but she had enough power at the Wizengamont to stop any attempt of that, but that wouldn't last forever and now had to think of a course of action and soon.

"Why did you call me?" Alastor asked Amelia and Hall.

"The day after tomorrow, Xeno Lovegood will print a special edition of the Quibbler with an exclusive and very long interview with Mr. Potter. He gave me a copy and asked if I wanted to make a statement," Bones explained them, giving a copy of the parchment Xeno had sent her that afternoon. Then she added, "And there is evidence to support every single one of his claims, by the way."

"Is this serious?" Remus asked, as he reached to the biggest and most important accusation done by the teen: Albus Dumbledore knowing the truth about who was his parents' secret keeper.

"The goblins unsealed James and Lilly Potter's last will under a request done by Harry. On it, both mentioned the change. And Dumbledore knew it, as he's one of the witnesses of the will and he was who made it legal," John said seriously to the trio, and giving them a copy of the document.

"I don't understand this," Sirius said shocked with the revelation.

"You'll do when you read who was supposed to get his custody and who wasn't," Tonks explained both.

It was very clear: neither the Dursleys nor Dumbledore were supposed to take care of their son. The list of people that should have taken his custody included: Remus, Amelia Bones, the Longbottom family and several other people. Another name that seemed to be missing on the list of allowed people was the Weasley Family.

"What the hell is going on here?" Remus asked shocked with the paper.

"Dumbledore needed a weak and easy to be manipulated Harry Potter. Keeping him there, he got his wish," Amelia explained.

"And where is Harry now?" Sirius asked desperately.

"That's the million dollar question. He was discharged yesterday and has been AWOL since then," Tonks explained to the two marauders and Moody. Then she added, "We were lucky to find him once. It will be a miracle if we do it again. Especially considering what he plans to do."

"And what is that?" Remus asked with fear of the answer.

"Mr. Potter has intentions of leaving the Wizarding Community and the country. And no one can stop him as Stephen Hall made sure of that, by asking for his emancipation," Amelia explained them.

"And from that parchment says, I wouldn't blame him for doing so," Tonks said to Sirius and Remus.

"What are the next steps, Amelia?" Moody asked, as Sirius was too shocked to think properly and looked as if someone had dropped a bomb on him and couldn't disarm it.

"We are getting more information to get an arrest warrant on Dumbledore. We should have it tomorrow or the day after. Once we do it, we'll launch the attack on him," Bones informed the retired Auror and the marauders. Then he told Sirius, "In the meantime, I want you to be somewhere where I can find you 24/7! Am I clear?"

"Can we stay here?" Remus asked before adding, "How safe is it?"

"It's one of our safe houses," Shutter said and the werewolf nodded. Even if the Department denied its existence forever, their safe houses were rumored to be nearly unplottable. All the wards that could be imagined were on them. In other words, they were safe for the moment.

"We'll meet again when we have the warrant. In the meantime, be careful," Amelia said to everyone seriously, before she left. Moody, Hall and Shutter followed her, each living with a difference of ten minutes between each.

"How angry with me is he?" Sirius asked his cousin.

"Harry left a few letters of goodbye to his friends. Your name is not on one, Sirius," Tonks said, before taking an envelope and giving it to Remus and saying, "He left this one for you. They are charmed so only someone who got another one can read it. And I won't tell anyone who the others are till I have the chance to deliver them." After those words, she headed to her bedroom and left the men alone.

Remus doubted between opening the letter there or to read it in private. He looked at his best friend who was crying as he realized that he had betrayed his Godson and there was no way that he could fix it.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Sirius, but you ruined this on your own. Now deal with the consequences," Remus said seriously before he headed to one of the bedrooms and got ready to sleep. He decided to read his letter with the others who got one.

… … … …

Two days later, the attack was launched at Grimmauld Place. Tonks, Moody and Remus went there that night with the arrest warrant against Dumbledore, plus the copy of the Quibbler that had been printed that day.

But before that happened, the chaos exploded once more at the Ministry barely a few hours ago: Pius Thicknesse had tried to get the information from Amelia Bones and had tried to use the imperius curse on her. Bones had been able to duel him long enough till the backup arrived and now the former minister was on his way to Azkaban.

As soon as the incident finished, Amelia gave the order for the arrest and had added a charge against the headmaster: use of imperius as Thicknesse was under it and the evidence suggested that the aged wizard cast it.

The trio burst into the house that night and got everyone's attention with their entrance. Tonks ignored everyone and went straight to Dumbledore and took a parchment from her robes.

"Albus Dumbledore, by the power and authority from the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement, you are under arrest," the Auror said in her most serious tone of voice.

"WHAT'S THIS NONSENSE?" Molly shrieked, as Albus checked the parchment and paled.

When he was about to move his hand, Tonks' and Moody's wands were out immediately and pointed to his head.

"Let me remind you, sir, that as Aurors, we have permission to use anything that we consider necessary to make the arrest. That includes the unforgivable, so don't think of giving us a reason," Tonks said with a threatening tone of voice. Dumbledore sighed in defeat and offered his hands to her.

"What's going on here?" Arthur asked the trio, as shocked as everyone else, as Tonks put the handcuffs on Dumbledore.

"This should answer that," Remus said, as he took copies of the Quibbler and gave one to each member.

On the front page, there was a picture of Harry and Hermione. Under it, it read: 'Exclusive interview! The whole truth about Harry Potter!'

Then Tonks took a few envelopes and read the names written on them. He gave one to the twins, another for Ginny and three to Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry left these letters for you. They are his goodbyes," Tonks said to them, before she and Moody left the house with Dumbledore cuffed.

"He left only five letters?" Charlie asked confused.

"He left six. I have the last one." Remus said while the others read the magazine and left the letters for later.

'The story behind the hero: past, present and future of Harry Potter. Exclusive interview of the Quibbler by Xenophilus Lovegood.' That was the title of the main article that was six pages long and several pictures: a few of Harry and Hermione together, copies of the Muggle news articles describing his actions and at the end, an extract of his parent's last will that showed what would have happened with him upon their death,.

"Did Sirius read this?" Bill asked Remus, who nodded as answer, as all the members started to read the most important parts of the article.

"A few days ago, I got a letter with a proposition: an interview with the person that everyone looked for: Harry Potter. In his letter, he promised to tell me the truth about a lot of things and would show me evidence to prove all of his claims.

"Three days ago, I met him on a hidden location that was never revealed to me and I was taken there by a House Elf. In his letter, Mr. Potter had informed that this was a safety precaution as too many people were looking for him and he didn't want to be found.

"As soon as I arrived, I found Harry sat at a sofa and resting his left leg on a chair as he had a cast on it and his left arm was on a sling. He smiled and asked me to sit next to him.

"I apologize for not standing to greet you but the doctors have suggested that I stand as little as possible for a while," he said with a smile and shook my hand.

"Let me tell you, my dear readers, that I was shocked with this image and asked the first and most obvious question that came to my mind: what had happened to him?

"He gave me the copies of the news articles that had been printed on the Muggle newspapers two weeks ago and now are shown to you exclusively. He took a deep breath and told me the story on his own words:

"I had insomnia and couldn't sleep so I took a walk around the neighborhood. I had no idea of the time or at that moment, a police car was following me. (E.N.: The Police are the Muggle version of the Aurors),

"I remember smelling smoke and started to run towards the place and found a house on fire. I also heard shouts and cries and decided to break in, kicking the door. When I was about to get in, I suddenly saw a police officer next to me and had no idea of how it was possible that he was there, but decided to wonder about that later as the cries continued.

"We went to the first floor and started opening the doors. In one we found a couple that was already dead so we went to the next where were two kids: a girl of three years old and a baby. She was the one that cried and caught our attention.

"The police took the girl that was closer to us and I went for the baby, while they left the room. When I was about to follow them, a piece of the ceiling fell and stopped our exit. I started to think another way out when I saw the window and went to it.

"I opened it, and saw that the floor wasn't too far so I jumped, protecting the baby with my body and rolling to make sure that he wasn't hurt. But I got injured as my broke my leg and dislocated my shoulder." Here, Mr. Potter pointed to both his cast and his sling, before he went on:

"I have pieces of memories of what happened later: a couple of police and firemen running to me and trying to take the baby, then they put me on a stretcher and put me into an ambulance. Everyone was talking to me and then nothing else till I woke up a few days ago at the hospital." Here, he took a glass of water, while I processed all the information that he had just given me.

"How is it that no one knew about this? Your family thought that you had run away," I said confused.

"They are not my family. They are just my relatives. And the hate that we feel for each other is very mutual." Harry said very seriously and I had no doubt of his words.

"I can explain that," A brunette said, and letting me know that there was a third person at the room for the first time. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger and told me the rest of the story:

"When the police told him that his relatives would be informed immediately, he said no and asked them to call me instead. That's how a police officer came to see me at 5.00 am to tell me that my best friend was in a hospital after playing to be the hero."

'Then she told me about the time that he spent unconscious: her 'best friend' telling her that Harry had ran away and that he was a coward and then he became a fugitive for something that he couldn't have done in any way…

"Unless I had an evil twin hidden somewhere and no one told me about him before," Harry said with a smile and Miss Granger rolled her eyes as she continued:

"The next few days were like a nightmare: he remained unconscious and suffered two heart attacks on that time, but as you can see, the doctors saved him," The brunette teen said with a smile.

'I asked if she followed the news and she nodded, saying that she received the Prophet and letters everyday. And she described both as 'a load of dragon poop'. (I'm afraid that her choice of words was much stronger than that, but I had to make it sound less offensive.)'

"I wonder what she said," Fred commented to his twin with an evil smile.

"I can think of a few curses that she could have used," Ginny told her twin brothers and pranksters smiled and continued reading:

"Then she explained that someone finally got some sense and made a proper investigation to find him.

"At the same time that he suffered the second heart attack a few days ago, Amelia Bones and an Auror called Tonks showed up at the hospital. Let's say that I wasn't too happy at that moment and needed all my willpower to not send the secrecy statute straight to the hell and curse both from there to the school," Hermione explained to me.

(Once more I had to change her choice of words. Something that was needed to be done several times during the interview, I'm afraid.)'

"That's something you don't see everyday: Hermione cursing!" Ginny told the twins. The three redheads were the only ones that found some humor in the whole situation as the rest started to see that they had a BIG problem.

"Where is Harry now?" Fred asked Remus seriously.

"He and Hermione decided to play a new round of 'hide and seek'. No one believes that they'll be found a second time, unless they want to be," The werewolf said with a sigh.

"So in other words, you lost them again and now you have no goddamn fucking idea of where they might be. Is this correct?" Ginny asked her former teacher.

"Even if I would have used a less colorful choice of words, yes, you are correct," Remus nodded with a new sigh as Molly tried to lecture her child for her curses,

"Mom, with all the respect that you once deserved from me, let me remind you that you and the rest of the order were ready to send Harry to Hell and didn't even question a damn thing of what Dumbledore and fucking Ministry said. So, do everyone here a big favor, and SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ginny shouted to her mother, shocking everyone at the House, with Molly being the first and most surprised.

When Molly recovered and was about to slap her daughter, she found herself with Ginny's and the twins' wands pointed to her.

"TIME OUT! TIME OUT!" Remus shouted to the four before the situation was out of control. Bill and Charlie took their siblings away from their mother, while Arthur tried to control his wife.

"NO FUCKING TIME OUT THIS TIME, LUPIN! EVERYONE HERE HAS ACCUSED HARRY OF EVERYTHING YOU COULD THIMK ABOUT AND WE HAD TO DEAL WITH THAT BULLSHIT! NOW IT'S TIME YOU FEEL THAT!" Ginny shouted to Remus as loudly and as furiously as one her mother's howlers would be.

The silence that fell on the room after the accusation was deafening, as Ginny looked at everyone with a furious glare as inviting someone to give her a reason to fight and argue. When no one made a noise, the redhead took the Quibbler and continued reading, keeping her wand very close to her. The twins moved next to their sister and put their wands next to hers. The message was very obvious: mess with one and deal with the three.

The article continued:

'During about 30 minutes, both teens explained me what since Mr. Potter woke up till he was discharged and the news they received from Auror Tonks and the visits that Amelia Bones paid them.

"As you can imagine," Harry said, "we were not happy. The news started to be worse everyday and we knew that Tonks was risking her life and job for us. That's why we never told her that I was being discharged."

'I told them that too many things were confusing about the story but no one seemed to want real answers or look for them either.

"Why would they? The two most important people lied and everyone bought it as always. Everyone was happy with that." Harry said and I asked him to elaborate as it confused me.

"It's simple, Mr. Lovegood: Who told everyone that my parents wanted me with my relatives? Albus Dumbledore.

"Who allowed the books that were written about me? Once more, it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Who made the theories about what happened that night, even if no one could say it for sure? Do you want to take a guess?" He asked me with a smile.

"Albus Dumbledore?" I asked with another smile, as I started to see that there was a pattern that was not clear yet, but gave me a bad feeling.

"Indeed, it was Albus Dumbledore. The man that sealed my parents' will and took my magical custody." He said taking a parchment and handing it to me.

'(Picture #2 is a copy of the most important parts of the will. Mr. Potter permitted me print them so everyone could understand what the matter was.)

'When I read it, I got several shocks:

'The first was that it was informed that Sirius Black was never their secret keeper and that it was Peter Pettigrew instead. And Albus Dumbledore knew as his name and signature were at the end of the will.

'The second was that James and Lily Potter stated that young Harry WAS NOT supposed to be sent with her sister. Instead they named several people that had to take him in case of their death. (The list is shown at the picture #3)

'The next shock was that Dumbledore didn't have to get Harry's custody, as he did.

'My next question was the obvious: why?

"Because LV (Mr. Potter used the Dark Lord's name here and asked me to use those letters instead of the usual references as he explained that he hated them), didn't die that night and Albus Dumbledore knew it.

"The headmaster also knew that he would return someday or other and he needed someone to fight him. But what he didn't need was someone independent or someone that wouldn't follow him blindly.

"He knew that if I was raised by any of those people, I would be more confident and would have more freedom, he needed to make sure that it didn't happen," Harry explained to me."

"GOD MOTHER FUCKER SON OF A BITCH!" Charlie shouted as everyone read several stories of Harry's childhood that showed that his relatives were not people that loved him or cared about what happened to him.

"Nice choice of words, Chuck!" Ginny told her big brother with a smile.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I HATE THAT NAME!" The second oldest redhead shouted to his sister in a mock anger, but actually smiled.

"How many times have I told that I hate little Gin-Gin as you love to call me?" The girl asked with a twisted smile. The dragonkeeper stuck his tongue to her and Ginny did the same.

"And I thought that the twins were the immature of the seven of you," Remus commented to Bill.

"They are just the worst, but not the only ones that show it," the oldest Weasley said with a smile, as he stuck his tongue to the werewolf as well. Remus shook his head and did the same, before he continued with the article.

Harry and Hermione started then to talk about what had happened during the last four years and everyone saw two things in common: Dumbledore was the one in the middle of everything and the Headmaster being 'absent' when he should have been there to fix the problems and secure the students' lives.

"As you can imagine," the article continued, "it took me a while to recover from everything that they had said and to put my thoughts together.

"But I was about to get another shock when I asked what they were planning to do from now on.

"We decided to leave England and the magical community. We are not sure if it'll be permanently or just for a while," Harry said very seriously. Then he added, "I'm done with being treated as trash. I'm fed up with the people thinking that they know me or know what is best for me. I'm tired of people that call themselves my friends and that they care about me, but when I need them, they turn their backs or are the first to stab me. I'm done!"

"As I tried very hard to think of an argument to those words, I remembered his parents' last will and how it had been ignored. I also remembered the stories that I had heard and everything that had been happening lately. Then I realized that he had more right to send us to the hell than us to stop him.

"Then he explained that he was using this interview to reveal the whole truth and all the lies to everyone and also as a goodbye to some people that he wouldn't have the chance to see before leaving. I informed him that he was free to do that.

"I would have loved to have a long list of people to thank or say goodbye to, but it's too short," Harry said with a sad smile before he continued:

"To Auror Tonks, Madam Bones and whoever helped with the investigation, thanks for clearing my name and keeping the secret for as long as you could.

"To Katie, Angie and Alicia, my former quidditch teammates, I apologize for leaving you without a seeker and I thank you for those three wonderful years that we spent together at the team. And soon, you'll be receiving a gift from me.

"For those that I considered friend and didn't betray me, thanks for that." Then he explained that his last thanks were personal and that those people had received it.

"It became obvious that this was the end of the interview and I thanked both for this chat. Both smiled and thanked me for giving them the chance to tell their truth and we shook hands before the house elf took me back to home.

"Since the moment I returned and when I got this issue ready for print, I checked all the claims made by Mr. Potter and tried to get in touch with Amelia Bones to see if she wanted to make a statement.

"I was able to confirm almost all of his claims and the few ones that could not be checked were due to the little time I had had to investigate them and not for the lack of evidence. I'll try to do it for our next issue.

'The Head of the DMLE informed me that she was busy at the time being and thanked me for a copy of the interview and the evidence I handed to her and her Department. She promised me that we would have her statement for our one of our future editions.

"I would love to promise it for the next, but with the chaos that we've been having with former Minister Fudge and the evidence you handed to me, I'll be very busy for a while. As soon as I can make a statement, you'll be the first to get it," Madam Bones told me at the end of our meeting.

"Dear readers, this story is not done and it will be continued."

"Where is Sirius?" Fred asked Remus as everyone digested the article and the implications.

"He's hidden at a safe place. Amelia Bones wants him in a place where she can find him 24/7. It's the same place where Tonks has been hiding since she was 'suspended,'" the former teacher explained.

"I thought that 'Mad-Eye' was loyal to Dumbledore," Charlie said suddenly.

"He was the second person that Amelia informed about Harry's location. She asked him to keep an eye on us, but most importantly on the old bastard," the werewolf said, before adding, "Tonks went to see Amelia with the information and she called Moody and Hall. They were the only ones who knew where he was. That's, of course, till he left and told no one about it."

"Did you…?" Bill inquired, pointing to the letter.

"I decided to do it after finding out who else got one," Remus said nodding to Ginny, the twins and Minerva. Then he told them about the charms on them and that they were the only ones who could read them.

"Who goes first?" Ginny asked the others, unsure of who wanted to do it before the others.

"I think that each of us should read theirs in private and then decide if it should be shared," Minerva said to her three current and her former students. Then she added, "Besides, I think that the moods are too high and we should be calmed when we read them."

The twins and Ginny looked at each other, and they agreed with the idea. After the article and her fight with Molly, the things were not in good terms at the House.

"I agree with that idea too," Remus said with a nod and bid his goodbyes to everyone before leaving.

"I need to see what happens with Hogwarts," Minerva announced before she left.

"We talk in the morning," Ginny told her brothers before she went to her room.

"None of you have right to demand the letters!" The twins told everyone before leaving with their letters.

"They are right," Charlie sighed, getting no answer to that statement. Actually, no one could as they were right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

The next morning, Bill walked to Ginny's room to talk to her. The remaining members of the Order wanted to know the contents of Harry's letters and to see if he left any clue about where he would be going.

Knowing that neither Remus nor Minerva would share theirs, they tried with the teens. And NO ONE dared to enter at the twins' room unless they wore armor and had an army behind. So that left Ginny.

"I'll do it," Bill said before anyone suggested a name to get the letter. And they decided to get it one way or another.

"Why do you offer yourself?" Charlie asked arching an eyebrow, as everyone knew that he was her favorite brother.

"Last year, Charlie, I sent her a book of self-defense charms as my Christmas gift. And if she practiced half of them, you'll prefer to deal with a Horntail without a wand," Bill told his brother, who raised his hands and invited him to do the task.

"Come in!" Ginny shouted when he knocked the door. Bill smiled and entered her room, only to find her sister's wand aimed to his balls. She smiled sadly and said: "And I was thinking that they would be sending someone braver." Then she added, after a moment: "Or more stupid."

"I came here as a friend and with white flag," The cursebreaker said, raising his hands. He had to dodge a curse at the moment he finished the sentence.

"Bill, dear big brother, do you think that I'm stupid?" Ginny asked very seriously.

"Then, you know why I'm here," Bill said seriously.

"If you are not out of here IMMEDIATELY, I'll burn the letter!" The redhead shouted to him, pointing her wand to the unopened envelope.

"Ginny, I don't give a damn care about if he left or where he went, ok? If he left you a letter and not to the rest of us, that means that he trusts you more than the rest of the order," Bill stated before he continued, "Unfortunately, the rest of the house doesn't share my thoughts and they want the letter one way or another."

"Tell them to come!" Gin shouted waving her wand.

"I have an idea to avoid a war and to make everyone happy," Bill said suddenly. His sister arched an eyebrow and he added, "You read the letter for yourself. I won't ask what it says just if there is anything about where he went. If it doesn't, then I leave."

"I have two questions: how will you make sure that I don't lie to you and what if he says anything about it?" Ginny asked, thinking about his idea.

"I know of a little charm that works very similarly to the veritaserum. It's not very known so few people know it," Bill said before adding, "About the second matter, I have no idea."

"And you'll ask only if the letter says where they went? Nothing else?" Ginny asked, as she started to like the idea. At least, he was honest with her about the second part of their problem.

"You have my word," Bill nodded seriously. Then he asked, "Did I ever break a promise?"

Ginny said nothing and took the envelope to open it. She arched an eyebrow, as she recognized Hermione's handwriting on it. She opened it and started to read, while Bill waited in silence.

'Dear Ginny,

This letter is something hard to write for several reasons, but I thought that you deserved a goodbye from Harry and me. Tonks told us that you and the twins were the only people at that place that believed that something was wrong and we are thankful for that.

By now, you'll know the whole story and that we are leaving the country. (If we haven't done it at the moment you get this letter.)

I won't tell you where we are going for two reasons. First: I worry about your safety as everyone will try to read this letter and they won't care if it's not addressed for them. The second is simpler: we still haven't decided where to go.'

Here, the redhead burst out in laughter and Bill looked at her with curiosity. She finally calmed down after a few moments and continued reading:

'I know that you dreamt about dating Harry and being a couple. You talked to me about that so many times that I lost the count. Now that you know that we are together, probably you hate me.

'In my defense, I'll tell you that I fell in love with him last year but didn't want to admit it to anyone, even myself. I cared too much about him to risk our friendship.

'But these few weeks changed me a lot and realized that if he called me, there had to be something else than friendship. While he was unconscious I would talk to him everyday and told him what I felt. It seems he heard every single word of it, as when he woke up, he told me that he had the same feelings and that he never told me for the same reasons I hid it: our friendship.

'We decided to try it and to fight for our love. And as he told me: 'those that don't approve it, then for all I care, they can go and have sex with themselves!' (That's not exactly what he said, but surely you get the idea.)'

Ginny snickered as she thought what he might have said, still ignoring her brother who remained in silence. The letter continued:

'Shall we return? I don't think that we'll do it soon. Perhaps in a few years we'll pay a visit. But I don't suggest you wait for us.

I hope that you can forgive me for 'stealing' your 'future and wonderful husband, father of all my children and everything that come after that'. (Those were your words, let me remind you.)

I hope that you can be happy and that you find someone that loves you and can create a family. You deserve it.

Your friend,

Hermione.

PS: Harry asked me to tell you that he thanks you for supporting him and that there is a gift for you at Gringotts. You have to ask for Griphook and you'll get it. And you don't have to worry about it being confiscated as the goblins have orders to give it ONLY to you.'

"I hope that you two are happy too, Hermione." Ginny said, drying a few tears. Then she took her wand and burnt the letter. She turned to her brother and said: "They said nothing about that as they weren't sure where they would be going. Now, leave or I hex you."

"If you want to talk to someone, find me. I'm a good listener," Bill whispered to her and giving her a hug. Instead of fighting him, Ginny used his shoulder to cry and stayed there a few minutes without saying a word. While he hugged her, Bill waved his wand to make a test and obtained the result he expected: she told the truth.

There was a knock at the door and they separated. Ginny was about to get her wand and hex whoever dared to interrupt them, but Bill said he would handle it and left.

She then laid on her bed and went back to sleep for a while. She didn't give a damn about anyone else at the House at that moment.

… … … …

Outside her room, the order was expecting to get answers and ready to burst into the room to get them.

"They said nothing about that. It seemed they hadn't decided where to go when the letters were written," Bill announced to everyone.

"Are you sure of that? Did you read it?" Molly asked her son seriously.

"I had my ways to make sure that she wasn't lying, Mom. And for the letter, no one will read it as she burnt it after she finished it," the oldest Weasley boy said seriously.

"What do you mean that she burnt it?" Everyone asked shocked.

"Just that: she finished reading it, took her wand and burnt it." Bill said shrugging his shoulders.

"You are lying, Weasley! She couldn't have burnt it!" Snape shouted but shut his mouth as Bill suddenly took a dagger from his robes and put it very close to his neck.

"If you ever dare call my sister or me a liar again, Snape, I'll make sure that those words are the last you ever say! And let me remind you, Dumbledore is not here to save your ass anymore!" The redhead threatened to his former teacher, as everyone else looked at him shocked with his knife. With a movement of his hand, he returned the knife back to his robes.

"Since when do you have that?" Charlie asked his old brother.

"I've had it since I moved to Egypt. The goblins trained me at how to use it and how to defend myself from thieves. And it's really useful," Bill said with a smile, as he showed it to Charlie. Then he said: "Let's see the twins before Mum and the others do it."

Charlie glanced at the rest of the order who were discussing what to do, and nodded to his brother and went to the twins' room, or, how they called it, 'The War Zone'.

Both took a deep breath and knocked the door.

… … … …

Their reception was the same that Bill got at Ginny's: both of their brothers had their wands out and aimed at their balls.

"Wands on the floor…" Fred said with a smile.

"… And the hands where we can see them!" His twin added.

"Did Ginny…?" Charlie asked Bill as both did as ordered.

"She threw me a curse as soon as I finished the first sentence." The cursebreaker said with a sigh.

"What can we do for you?" Fred asked seriously.

"The order wants to know if Harry gave a hint of where they went. And as the only clue is the letters he left…" Charlie told the twins.

"Did you try to read Ginny's?" George asked Bill.

"She read it and answered the question before burning it." The oldest brother said.

"That was practical!" The twins chorused with a smile.

"We already read it…" Fred said to his brothers.

"… And from what he said…" His twin continued.

"…They had no idea…"

"…About where they were going!"

"I need to do a little test," Bill said waving his wand and getting the same result than with Ginny: they weren't lying.

"Did Gin mention a gift?" Fred asked Bill.

"Not at all, why?" Bill asked arching an eyebrow.

"It seems that he left gifts for us," Fred said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What gifts and where did he leave them?" Charlie asked, unsure of wanting to know the answer.

"We need to ask for Griphook at Gringotts to get them," George said as an answer.

"That's the only thing that he said," Fred added seriously.

"I'll take you to the bank after lunch. I need to run some errands there today," Bill informed the twins, before he and Charlie left.

Once they were alone again, the twins decided to read the letter again before burning it:

'Dear pair of idiots / Fred and George /Gred and Forge / Dumb and Dumber / whatever names you prefer

This is my goodbye and thanks letter to you, as you are the only ones who deserve to get one from that place.

When I sat to write this, I tried to the first word that came into my mind when I thought of you two. For many people, that word would be 'pranksters', 'rule breakers', 'irresponsible' the list could go on for a while. But the truth is that neither of them would be at the top of my list. (That doesn't mean I wouldn't use them to describe you two any day.)

The first things that come to me when I think of you is: loyalty and support. Why? Simple.

My three most important memories of you two are: when you saved me from my relatives at the beginning of my second year; the Quidditch match of that season and when you gave me the 'parchment' the next year.

Do I have more? Yes, but there is no more important memory than those ones. That's why you'll always have my gratitude and why I write to you two and to no one else. (Not that they deserve to get a letter from me after what happened this year, right?).

I decided to leave because I don't feel that I have people trying to help me too much. I know that you two and Ginny would do it always, but five people against the world is never enough. And as the rest of the world won't change, I won't wait to see what they have next in mind for me.

I won't tell you where we are going for: a) we haven't decided yet and b) we won't risk you to have that knowledge.

Now, I have something for you. I left something at Gringotts. Ask for Griphook and you'll get it. There is a second gift there, but it's for the Quidditch Team, so convince the girls to go with you to get it. The Goblins won't give them unless the five of you are there together.

Thanks for everything,

Harry.'

What the twins hadn't told their brothers was that there was a second letter for them. It said:

'Dear WWW

As the idiot who trusted in you two with 1000 Galleons and I'm worried by my 'investment,' I decided to do something else.

At Gringotts there is a vault under the WWW name and the goblins have orders to not let anyone touch it except you two. In it, I deposited another 5000 Galleons. I also asked the Bank to have ready a shop at the Alley and look for one at Hogsmeade. The first of them should be ready for when you leave the school.

But there is a condition to get them: you MUST graduate from Hogwarts and pass the NEWTS with good scores. That means that you must take them more seriously than your OWLs. I know you two and I am sure that if you REALLY wanted, you could have achieved higher than the ones that you got.

So if you don't make it well at the NEWTS, it will mean no shop and no more money. You choose what to do. (Insert here a very evil sneer)

Harry.'

"He's evil!" The twins chorused as the burnt the letters, at the same time that Molly and the Order broke in their room.

"I see that they believed you," Fred said sarcastically to Bill and Charlie.

"NO ONE believes you two," Snape said with a sneer, before Bill took his knife again and showed it to the Potions Master, who left the room.

"We want one of those!" The twins said to their brother with a smile.

"What did he say at his letter?" Molly demanded to the twins.

"We would love to tell that, Mom!" Fred said with a smile.

"But you are too old to know that!" George said with a wide smirk.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"…Appreciate…"

"…Or find it useful!"

"So, we are sorry but we can't tell!" The twins finished at the same time.

"Now if you excuse us…"

"…We need to make a few floo calls," And without another word, the twins left their room.

… … … …

The rest of the morning was tense to say the least. Molly demanded that her children gave them any information about Harry, but the trio refused to say a word.

But the things got worse at lunch, when Ginny suddenly decided to not eat. The twins, Bill and Charlie noticed this and did the same.

"Aren't you hungry?" Molly asked them confused.

"Oh, I am hungry. But I won't eat food served by someone who sided with a Death Eater and dosed our meals with Veritaserum," Ginny accused her mother. The silence was total as the rest of the Order looked at Molly and Severus.

"That's nonsense, Ginny!" Molly said, shocked with the accusation.

"Really, Mom? Then why don't you bit some of the food?" The girl asked with a smile. Then she turned to Snape and asked, "Aren't you hungry either, Snape? You haven't touched your plate."

"I have better things to do than wasting my time here," Snape said ready to leave, but was stopped as a curse flew very near to him.

"Drink it or my next curse removes your balls!" Ginny threatened the spy, pointing her wand to his private parts and giving him a goblet.

"Remind me to never send her books for Christmas ever again," Bill muttered to Charlie as Snape took the goblet, and it 'slipped' his hands by accident.

"What a fool. It seems that I had an accident. Oops," Snape said with his typical sneer.

Ginny said nothing for a moment before she shouted: "DIFFINDO!" Her curse hit Snape's balls and the Potions Master cried in agony as he lost his reproductive system. She knelt next to him and said, "Oops. It seems that I had an accident too." She turned to the twins and told them: "I'm going to the Alley now. I don't care if you come with me or not," Saying this, she went to the fireplace and left the House as the rest of the Order tried to assist Severus.

"I'm worried about her now," Charlie told Bill as the twins left too and the Curse breaker was ready to follow them.

"I'm worried about the idiot that decides to date and hurt her. He won't be alive to deal with us for when she's done," Bill said with a smile as he left too. Charlie looked around and was about to follow them when Minerva arrived.

"What happened here?" She asked the former seeker, seeing that everyone tried to help Severus.

"Ginny cut his balls," Charlie said as all answer. Then he added, "and she and the twins burnt their letters after reading them. And it seems that they left no indication of where they were going." After that, he used the floo and went to the Alley.

"Take him to the hospital immediately," Minerva ordered the Order members, who nodded and used the floo to go to St. Mungo's. Then she asked Molly, "Did Remus come here today?"

"I haven't seen him," the matriarch said with a shake of her head.

"If he comes, tell him that I need to meet with him at the School ASAP," Minerva instructed Molly, who nodded. Before the redhead could ask about the letter, she said, "He didn't mention their next destination to me either." Then she left the House without another word.

… … … …

The five Weasley kids waited at the Cauldron for the arrival of the three Gryffindor Chasers and started to eat lunch at the meantime. Katie was the first to arrive and sat next to them at the same time that Tom served the food.

"Is it true that Harry's leaving?" The Chaser asked her friends, as she had read it on the Prophet that published several parts of the teen's interview with Xeno.

"Unfortunately, it's true," Fred told her, and giving her a copy of the Quibbler that she started to read immediately.

When she finished it, Katie's comment was: "Shit!"

"What happened?" Angelina asked arriving at that moment with the other chaser, her little sister and her mother. As she needed to come to see what the twins wanted, her family decided to do the school shopping that day

As all answer, Katie gave them the Quibbler, while Tom brought another table and the new arrivals joined the redheads.

"Is this true?" Alicia asked the twins, who nodded without a word.

"He even left some goodbye letters to the three of us, McGonagall and Remus Lupin," Ginny explained them, as the three girls tried to digest the news. Then she explained about the gifts he had left for her and the twins separately. Fred then told them about the one that he left for the team

"Perhaps he left someone as good as him as now we need to find a replacement for both of him and Ollie!" Angelina exclaimed angrily. Minerva had informed her that she was the new Team's Captain and this just added a new problem to the lack of a seeker and the need to find reserves for her, Alicia and the twins as this was their last season on the team!

"She's the new captain," Alicia informed her teammates, as the other Chaser continued her rants.

"That would make me captain next year I guess," Katie commented to the other.

"Yes, as you need at least two years at the team to be the Captain." Charlie said with a nod.

"Oliver had only one before he was made captain." Katie said suddenly.

"Yes, but he had to rebuild the team from almost nothing! The only other player that was before us was the seeker that graduated the same year that we made it." Alicia explained her.

"And he was a disaster!" The twins said at the same time.

"Let's go to see what he left us," Ginny said and all of them went to the Bank.

When they arrived to Gringotts, they found the Malfoy family. Draco couldn't hide a sneer and started his usual taunts.

"Hey guys. I smell shit, don't you do it too?" Ginny asked the twins suddenly.

"Me too! Argh!" Fred exclaimed, covering his nose.

"Oh, now I know why. Malfoy is here," George said looking at the blond and covering his nose too,

"Yeah, the more pureblood they are, the worse they smell." Ginny said with a shake of her head.

Malfoy looked furious and moved his hand to get his wand, but Bill was faster and had his dagger pointed to his neck, while Charlie had his wand pointed to Lucius, who seemed ready to get his.

Immediately, an army of goblins had their spears pointed at the group as a clear threat to use against everyone. Once they saw Bill's knife, they stopped pointing their guns to the redheads and their friends and did it against the blonds.

"I suggest that you teach manners to your son, Malfoy, or he might lose his tongue and head," Bill told Lucius, putting his dagger back inside his robes and making a signal to his brother to pocket his wand.

"We leave, Draco!" Malfoy Sr. ordered his son and left, throwing a furious glare to the redheads.

"We are here to see Griphook," Bill told the leader of the goblins' group, who nodded and asked them to follow him. Then he told the group, "Lesson number one with the Goblins: NEVER show your wand inside the bank. They'll consider it as a threat to them and will act in consequence."

"Why did they stop pointing their spears to us?" Angelina's mom asked Bill as they were led to an office, where they met a Goblin that had a box next to him.

"Because the dagger that Mr. Weasley had, is one of those that are done specifically for a worker of this bank. That means that we considered that he was under attack and we defend our workers at the bank, Madam," the goblin informed her before he invited them to sit.

"Manager Griphook, we thank you for having time to meet and do business with us," Bill said to the goblin with a bow. Griphook nodded and everyone took seat and got ready for the meeting.

"I'll presume that you are Mr. Fred and Mr. George Weasley?" the goblin asked the twins, who nodded. He checked the box and took a bag and a note. He informed them: "Mr. Potter left this for you two."

The twins read the note that said:

'These items are the reason of my success. Make sure that you use them wisely. Harry.'

Inside the bag, there was a parchment and a cloak. They took the parchment and checked it with an evil smile as they suspected what it was.

"We need to test it," Fred said.

"Can we use the wand without losing the head?" George asked seriously.

"Mr. Potter mentioned that you would do that," Griphook said and nodded to them, giving his permission to use the wand.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!" Fred said pointing his wand to the map and checking that they were right: it was the Marauder's.

"Mischief managed!" George said with a smile and putting the map back inside the bag. Immediately, the twins put their wands inside their clothes with a nod of thanks to the goblin.

"Miss Weasley, I presume," Griphook told Ginny, who nodded.

Then he took something else from the box and everyone knew what it was by the shape: a broom. And not any broom: it was Harry's Firebolt. It also had a note:

'I won't need it any longer and I know that you want to play Quidditch. I'm sure that it'll be on the best hands. Harry.'

"Tell me that you play seeker!" Angelina told Ginny, with a pleading look.

"I can play either as chaser and seeker," The redhead nodded to her with a smile.

"ALELUYA!" Angelina shouted raising her arms in victory, and everyone else laughed.

"Now we just need a keeper." Katie commented and the rest of the team nodded.

"Miss Johnson, Miss Bell and Miss Spinnet, right?" Griphook asked the three chasers, who nodded and returned their attention to him. The Goblin continued, this time talking also to the twins: "Mr. Potter left his gifts to the five of you at the Quidditch supplies store. He left instructions that they'll be given to you and to no one else." Then he asked everyone: "is there any other business you wish to do with the bank?"

"I need to withdraw money," Angie's mom said, as everyone understood that there were no more businesses for them here.

"Someone will take you to your vault, Madam." Griphook said as another Goblin entered and everyone stood to leave. When Bill was about to do it, the goblin asked him to remain.

"How can I help you, Manager Griphook?" The redhead asked, returning to his seat.

"Mr. Potter made a request and we have an offer to make you: to stay at England and work here. The time of this stay depends of a few factors that are described on this parchment, along a whole description of the offer.. We would appreciate your answer within the end of this week," Griphook said giving him a parchment and ending the meeting.

… … … …

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked her eldest brother as everyone waited for Angelina's mom to return of her trip to the vaults.

"It seems that I might have a new job in the country." Bill said seriously. He decided to check it thoroughly once he was alone and at home.

"What kind of job?" Charlie asked confused.

"I'm not sure. I'll know it once I read the offer. But I wouldn't mind returning here," The eldest Weasley said seriously.

"Are you tired of the adventures?" Fred asked him with a smile.

"You never get tired of that, but I would love to form a family some day, and not many women enjoy the idea of living at Egypt," Bill said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind to be back here either, but I wouldn't have a job as there are no Dragons around here," Charlie commented with a sigh, as Mrs. Johnson arrived and the whole group went to the Quidditch store to see what Harry had left them.

… … … …

About an hour later, the five Weasleys returned home and found Minerva talking with Remus in the kitchen.

"At least consider it!" Minerva begged the werewolf, who shook the head.

"I did it once, not twice!" Remus said seriously.

"Remus, they like you! And you'll do a great job!" Minerva said, trying to convince her former student.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked them, as they left their packages at the table.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THE BROOMS?" Molly asked shouting to the twins and Ginny,

"Harry gave me his Firebolt as a gift," Ginny announced with a wide smile.

"He bought 5 Nimbus 2001's…"

"…For the team…"

"…Plus all the gear…"

"…as compensation…"

"…For leaving us without a seeker!" The twins explained everyone.

"HARRY, YOU BASTARD! DO YOU WANT ME DEAD?" Bill shouted suddenly as he read the job's offer and catching everyone's attention. He shook the head and told Minerva: "Somehow, Harry convinced the goblins to find the way to put my name in the first place on the list for the next DADA teacher!"

"Did he?" McGonagall asked with a wide smile.

"You are scaring me, Professor!" Bill told his old Head of House, as she checked the letter.

"Thanks, Mr. Potter!" Minerva exclaimed with a smile. Then she explained to Bill: "I have been trying to find a new Professor for Defense since Delores was sent to jail. She had been appointed by Fudge for the post and couldn't fight it. Remus was my latest attempt and he doesn't want to take it once more!"

"I'm fine where I am." Remus said, shaking his head again.

"And if you don't accept?" Charlie asked his brother.

"I'd return to Egypt probably." Bill said, before he told Minerva: "Gringotts gave me a few days to consider it. Once I make my mind, you'll know it."

"Please, do it!" Minerva begged him.

"You will do great, Bill! You can't be worse than our last teachers!" Ginny exclaimed with a smile. Then she added, "I mean, we had a fraud, a werewolf, (no offense, Remus), and last year we had an impostor."

"You can't be worst!" The twins nodded in agreement.

"I mean you were Prefect…"

"…Head Boy…"

"…And nothing can be more dangerous that your job!" The twins and Ginny exclaimed at the same time,

Bill suddenly burst out in laughter, while Charlie tried to hide a smile and Minerva had her lips pursed into a thin line, while the rest looked at them confused.

"Your brother had a pretty unique… ability for pranks. He was chosen Prefect as his grades were the best on his year. If not, I wouldn't even have considered that idea," The Professor informed them.

"You can't be serious! Bill was a prankster?" Ginny asked, as shocked as everyone else.

"And I was one of the best!" The eldest redhead said with a wide smile.

"His trick was that he knew the way to make sure that he left no traces of his work. So if we couldn't prove that it had been him, we couldn't punish him. EVEN if the WHOLE School knew that it was him," Minerva said with a sigh.

"How is it that he ended being Head Boy then?" Molly asked intrigued.

That question stopped the laughter immediately. Without a word, Bill stood and left the kitchen. Everyone looked at Minerva, who had a sad smile on her face.

"Something happened on his sixth year. It's obvious that he still doesn't like to talk about that," McGonagall said before she announced that she had to return to the School.

"Do you know what is it?" Fred asked Charlie, as both of the eldest brothers had been at Hogwarts for two years at that time.

"I know a few details that I heard while I was there, but not the whole tale," Charlie said, and he left clear that he wouldn't share what he knew, unless Bill talked about it first,

"What did Harry say on his letter?" Fred asked Remus suddenly.

"That's something personal," Remus said with a serious tone and left too, before Molly started to demand answers that he didn't want to give to anyone.

"It seems that it wasn't a nice letter," Charlie said and the rest nodded.

Then Bill entered the kitchen and said that he had some errands to run and to not wait for him for dinner as he had no idea when he would be back.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Charlie asked, and his brother shook his head before leaving.

"No, I do this alone," Bill said before he left.

Everyone turned to Charlie, who left too without a word.

… … … …

During dinner, Arthur brought the news of the day: Rufus had been elected as the new Minister and was starting to make a total clean up of the MOM.

Albus Dumbledore and Pius Thicknesse were on their way to Azkaban for a life sentence each. Minerva had been appointed Headmistress of the School permanently.

Tonks was not a wanted person anymore and it was rumored that she was quitting to the Aurors. No one was sure of what she would do next: if she would work in another law enforcement department or she would leave and work on something else.

"Amelia wants to take Sirius to trial soon. It's rumored that it will be next week," Arthur informed everyone, ending the report.

When asked about Harry, the patriarch said that there was no news on that matter.

Later that night, Ginny went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when she found Bill drinking Firewhiskey alone. He had a picture on his hand, and it was obvious that he had cried.

"Mind if I join you or you want to be alone?" Ginny asked her brother, and taking a look at the picture: there were 4 students on it.

Bill was in the middle of the group, with a blond girl on his left, a black boy and another redhead boy on his right. Her brother and the girl had the Head students' badges and the other 2 had Prefects'.

"The Four Musketeers. That's what the Professors called us," Bill said with a smile and pointed to each of them, explaining, "Alexandra from Ravenclaw, me from Gryffindor, Mike from Hufflepuff and Marlon from Slytherin.

"We were pranksters. Each week one of us made one and no one knew who was behind it. Although some of the teachers learnt how to differentiate our styles. For example, Alex's usually had something to do with animals or food. Mike's targets were the robes and the hair most of the times. Marlon and I went after anything and everything. We were wildcards."

"And I always thought that you were responsible," Ginny said with mocking anger.

"I was. I lost the count of the times in which a student came to see me with a problem but didn't want McGonagall to know it. I did the best to fix them with a low profile," Bill said seriously, before he added: "Minerva always knew what I did. After one of the firsts, she called me and asked me to continue with it as long as I went to her or another Head of House if I saw that the matter was too serious."

"How many times did you have to do it?" Ginny asked curious.

"I think that I had to do it 4 of 5 times only. And one of them was the incident that would turn me in the Head Boy," Bill said seriously, before he asked her to not reveal what he would tell her.

"You know that I won't, Bill," Gin assured him very seriously.

"When I was in fourth year, Marlon confessed to me that he was gay. No one knew it and I was the first person that he ever told it to," Bill said before he explained, "Despite the rivalries of our House, we were best friends, so it didn't surprise me that he came to see me to tell me the secret.

"In our sixth year, his father found out about his secret and a few days before Christmas, Marlon was disowned. He didn't tell it to anyone but I found out at the Christmas break." The curse breaker took a sip of the whiskey and went on, as the tears kept falling and he did nothing to stop them: "During that time, I was dating Alex and as she had to stay at the school, I did it too. The night before Christmas, we were going to the prefects' bathroom, when Peeves came to us shouting that something was wrong with Marlon: he tried to kill himself with an overdose of pills at the trophy room.

"We ran there and I sent Peeves to find a teacher, any of them would work. Alex tried to revive him by doing CPR. When McGonagall and Pomfrey found us, he had just started to breathe again.

"McGonagall, who was the Head of the School as Dumbledore wasn't there, tried to understand what had made him to take that decision. The problem was that we didn't know either. We knew that he had some kind of problems at home, that wasn't anything new as he hated his father.

"We went and checked his things and found the letter from his father," Bill said before he added, "I had seen McGonagall angry in a lot of occasions, but never like that. She looked as if she wanted to kill someone.

"With Alex we convinced her to let us deal with this matter on our own, just as she and the other teachers always trusted us to fix the problems."

"What did you two do?" Ginny asked curious.

"There are things, my little sister, which you don't need to know. What I did to help Marlon is one," The eldest Weasley said very seriously.

"Who else knew about it?" Gin asked, understanding the message: 'Don't ask'.

"It was just Minerva, Alex, Madam Pomfrey and me. We decided to keep it hidden. No one ever knew what Marlon tried to do that night and you are the first person that I tell it to," Bill said with a smile.

"You keep in touch with them?" Ginny asked curious.

"Marlon died five years ago. He had the Muggle illness AIDS. Before last year's visit, it was the last time I was at the country since I left to work at Egypt," Bill said.

"I don't remember you being at home five years ago." Ginny said arching an eyebrow.

"That's because no one knew that I was here, besides Dad. He saw me just before I took a portkey from the ministry to go back." Bill said with a smile.

"Why didn't you come home?" Ginny demanded with a accusatory tone of voice.

"Because mom would have wanted to know the reason of the visit and I wasn't in mood for one of her interrogations. I just came for his funeral," He said before he continued, "Mike and Alex got married and had a daughter that starts school in two years. And I'm her godfather."

"So you got the badge for saving your friend?" Ginny asked confused.

"We couldn't be awarded with points for one reason: Minerva should have given us at least 150 points each. And Ginny, so many points make everyone wonder what happened and who did it. And those questions were out of order there," Bill started to explain to her, "so she did the next best thing for us: the Head students' Badges.

"Our story of pranks, plus an incident that had happened earlier that year that involved the four of us, made us to be not near the top of the list for that choice. So, Minerva convinced Flitwick to support her votes for both of us to get the badges."

"Why Flitwick?" The youngest Weasley asked confused.

"The Prefects are chosen by the Head of their Houses and must be approved by the Headmaster, you follow me?" Bill asked and she nodded, so he continued, "the head students are chosen differently. Each Head of House must choose a Prefect that is not in their House and need to get the approval of most of the staff and the other heads."

"So Flitwick suggested your name and McGonagall suggested your friend's?" Ginny asked begging to understand it, and he nodded.

"So she just needed to convince at least a part of the Staff and one more Head of House. Slughorn, (who taught Potions before Snape), was about to retire and tried to make campaign for both of his prefects. So Minerva convinced Sprout, Sinestra, Pomfrey, Hooch, Hagrid and Vector. With that, she had all the needed votes for us," the curse breaker finished the tale with a smile.

"I thought that the grades got you the badges," Charlie said, going down at that moment and hearing the end of the chat.

"The grades are just half of the business. They also consider how you get along with the rest of the House, how you get along with students of other Houses, how well you fill the Prefects' duties and a lot of more things. The list is long," Bill explained to both of them.

"If that is the truth, then how in the hell did Percy have his badge?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Sometimes I wonder how he and Ron ended at Gryffindor. Those are the big mysteries of the universe," Bill said with a snort before he said that he better went to bed before their mother found him drunk.

"Do you need help?" Charlie asked him, as Bill seemed dizzy and it took him a moment till he could stand straight.

"I'm fine enough to walk upstairs. That's enough for me at this moment," Bill said before he left the kitchen.

"I never thought that we had another prankster. I mean, isn't it enough with the twins?" Ginny asked shaking her head.

"His pranks were masterpieces, Gin. He was the best and he could teach lessons to Fred and George at everyday," Charlie said laughing.

"Which was his best?" Gin asked curious.

"He did it on his fifth year and lasted since the welcome feast after Christmas break till the day that ended the school's year," Minerva said arriving at that moment, and hearing the last part of the chat.

"It lasted 6 months?" Ginny asked shocked and the Headmistress nodded.

"To understand that prank, you have to remember that we had finished the first war just a few years earlier. Lots of oldest students still believed You-Know-Who's philosophy and there wasn't a day that you didn't hear the word 'mudblood' or similar terms at least a dozen of times," Minerva started to explain and filled a cup of tea for herself, and continued:

"He hated that term a lot and decided to make sure that it wasn't repeated very often. What did he do? It was simple: every time that someone said that word or anything like that, that student spitted mud."

"Really?" Both Weasleys asked, shocked, and McGonagall nodded, raking a sip.

"We realized that he was behind it and he had no problems admitting it. But he challenged us to prove how he did it, with the leaving feast as deadline. If we did it, he would turn his badge and would spend the whole next year in detention with Filch. If we didn't, he wouldn't be punished at all and he would continue as Prefect," Minerva said.

"And you couldn't, I guess," Charlie commented and his former Head of House nodded.

"As always, your brother proved to be smarter that everyone gave him credit for," the professor said with a genuine smile. Then she continued, "The changes took time, but for the Easter break, the use of the term 'mudblood' had been reduced dramatically. You always heard it, but now it wasn't so often.

"The last day, we kept our word and admitted our defeat. I personally assured him that he would keep the badge and that he wouldn't receive any punishment. But that he had to end it before the train left. He promised to do it at the leaving feast," Minerva said before she smiled and added: "But he had one more trick up his sleeve, one that he knew that would make Gryffindor win the House cup.

"We were on the last place, 200 points behind Slytherin and nothing could make us win so many points in one day. But it seemed that Professor Flitwick had another idea on mind.

"Before the winner was announced, he told Bill that he would give him 201 points if he revealed the trick of his prank.

"Your brother can be described with many words: stupid is not one. He stood and told Flitwick that even if he appreciated the offer, he had to decline it as 'A magician never reveals his tricks.' He explained that someone he considered a friend, had given him that advice once on his second year," Minerva smiled.

"It was Flitwick who did it, right?" Ginny asked amused and her head of House nodded.

"Dumbledore took the challenge and awarded him 250 points for 'helping with the reduction of the use of derogatory terms and for remaining loyal to his beliefs.' That's how we won the cup that year." McGonagall said with a smile.

"Did anyone ever find out how he hid his tracks?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"He told his secret to Flitwick, who had been his mentor and the person that drove him to choose his career. And Filius never told anyone the secret," Minerva informed them as Molly came down to get the breakfast ready and the rest of the house started to go down too.

… … … …

During the next few days, the things continued as usual, at both the Ministry and Grimmauld. Rufus was doing everything possible to clean up the ministry and had fired a lot of people, either for being corrupt or plainly incompetent.

Sirius' trial would be a few days before the start of Hogwarts and he remained at the safe house provided to Tonks since the beginning of her suspension.

Percy had been demoted and now worked at his father's department. He also tried to make amends with his family and now was living at Grimmauld too. His relationship with Ginny and the twins was still tense, but not as much as the trio's with Molly. The four were close to the war.

"The Muggles have a way to describe this," Charlie commented to Bill a few days before the school started, and added: "They would say that is the calm before the storm."

"I wouldn't call it storm, Charlie: the term I would use is tsunami!" Remus told the redhead laughing, and explaining to both what that Japanese word meant.

"What did Harry write to you?" Bill asked his seriously, as the werewolf never mentioned the letter after the first day.

"The best way to describe it is a lot of complaints about why I never tried to contact him or why I never told him about my friendship with his parents while I taught him. He also complained about the lack of letters last year," Remus said to both, before he continued, "He also explained why they left and why he didn't say goodbye to Sirius. Not too much besides that."

"It wasn't a nice letter then," Charlie commented and the former teacher nodded.

"The worst part is that I deserved each of his words. But now it's too late to change anything," The werewolf said with a sad sigh. Then he changed the topic and asked Bill: "What will you do? Will you teach DADA?"

"Yes, I will. I talked to Gringotts and informed them that I would take the offer at least for this year. At the end of the school year I would see if I remained at England or if I would go back to Egypt."

"So you'll be back!" Molly exclaimed as she and the rest of the clan entered the kitchen to have dinner.

"Yes, Mom, I do it because I just found out that I have a daughter and she starts Hogwarts this fall," Bill said with a smile, before mouthing Ginny and Charlie to play along with his lie. Both of them were the only ones at his family that knew that he had a goddaughter and who her parents were.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?" Arthur asked shocked as his wife fainted.

"Yes, Dad, that makes you a grandfather," Charlie told his father with a smile and decided to have fun. Ginny's smile told him that she was on board on this one.

"I met her and she's so cute!" Ginny said with a smile. Actually Bill had shown her a picture of the girl.

"You have a daughter?" Percy asked, still trying to recover from the news as his mother was woken. The shock wasn't that he had one. The problem was that no one ever knew it.

"Yes, if you want I can teach you how to have one," The curse breaker said with a smile

"If not, Mom and Dad can do it better than anyone," Ginny said.

"Here, I have a picture of her," Bill said taking his wallet and showing everyone a picture where he was with Alex and the girl-

They kept the lie for almost 40 minutes, before Charlie couldn't hold his laughter any more and started to laugh hard. That was the last straw for his sister, who followed him soon.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Molly shrieked furious.

"That she's not my daughter, Mom. She's my Goddaughter. I went to school with her parents and they were 2 of my best friends. And she won't be starting Hogwarts for another 2 years," Bill explained to everyone, as his sibling finally stopped laughing.

"Then…" Molly started to say.

"You don't have grandchildren yet," Bill said, shaking his head. Then he turned to Ginny and said, "Do you see now why I told you that I was a wildcard with the pranks? I could make lies like this and hold them for a week."

"I still don't understand how you became Head Boy!" Ron exclaimed.

"We still don't understand…"

"…How you kept the badge…"

"…Or wasn't given detention…"

"…And/or expelled!" Fred and George shouted.

"And who says that I didn't get detentions or was close to be expelled?" Bill asked them, before putting his thumb and index very close to each other and added, "in my sixth year I was this close to be expelled and sent to Azkaban."

"And how did you save yourself?" Remus asked shocked, as the rest of his family looked at him with wide eyes.

"He used the finesse and beautiful art of the blackmailing," Minerva said, arriving and joining them at that moment.

"The story was simple," Bill started to say. "A seventh year of Slytherin had raped a second year that was in Ravenclaw. Due to the fact that she was a Muggleborn and he was a Pureblood, her testimony didn't count at the court.

"So he was punished for it: two weeks after the rape, he was found in the Hall, naked, with his balls cut and he had them at his mouth. The message was too clear."

"That's what I call being subtle," Remus said, shaking his head.

"It was the first and only time in my seven years that the staff could track back a prank back to me. And I made sure they could," Bill said seriously.

"Everyone suspected that it had been done by 'The Four Musketeers,' as everyone called him and his friends. But the traces left on the student pointed only to him," Minerva said before she continued the tale:

"You can imagine the scandal. The student's father demanded that he was expelled and sent to Azkaban and all the usual threats. But he had a hidden ace," The Headmistress said and Bill took the tale from that moment.

"You see, at Hogwarts, everyone saw me as an 'unofficial' second Head of Gryffindor, This was because most of the students came to see me if they had a problem but didn't want McGonagall to know it.

"With this, a lot of people owed me favors. Before I did this prank, I made sure to get paid several of them.

"So when I met at Dumbledore's Office with the guy's father, the Headmaster and the other head of Houses, I took my ace: a list of 20 people that would love to return me the favor that I once did to their children. And I also had a memory ball of the incident that would be sent to some people if I was expelled.

"The guy's father laughed at my face and said that that memory had no value at a court or at the DMLE.

"Then I asked him who was talking about them. No, the memory would be sent to the Prophet and several other countries in which he had important businesses. It also would be sent to every single department head at the MOM, and his son would never get a job there. And I would also talk to all the companies that did business with him and would make sure that they stopped. I would also talk to every single head of a noble and ancient family that I could and I would spread so many lies, that no one would trust him or his family again.

"Then I told the headmaster that if he expelled me or took my badge, then I would contact a friend of mine that worked at the Prophet and I would make sure that he caused a lot of noise with the news."

"He even imagined the title of the article: 'Student raped at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's nose,'" Minerva said with a smile.

"The deal was simple: the guy was withdrawn from the School and I would forget the existence of the memory ball. The student would receive a high compensation and nothing would happen to me.

"But if they broke any of those terms, I would make their life impossible. And I knew how to do it," Bill said very seriously, before he added, "No one messed with me after that."

"How many points did you lose?" Fred asked him with curiosity, as everyone else looked shocked with the tale.

"I broke all the records: 365 points, one per each day of the year. Gryffindor went into negative points for the first time in history," Bill said with a twisted smile. Then he added, "And I still have that record."

"You made him Head Boy after what he did?" Percy asked McGonagall, who nodded her head.

"As he did that, Percy, that same year, your brother was involved in one that showed that he had every single right to have that Badge. And I'm very proud to say that I never regretted my decisions with him," Minerva said very seriously, before asking Bill, "Do you still remember how to be my 'Deputy' Head of House?"

"Yes. It was reduced to handle all the matters with discretion and to go to see you if it was beyond my skills and knowledge," Bill said with a nod, before he asked the reason of the question.

"I'm having some problems this year: Severus decided to not continue reaching and I have to abandon my post as both teacher and head of Gryffindor, plus I have to find someone to teach transfiguration," Minerva explained him:

"I convinced Horace Slughorn to return for at least this year and I still try to convince an old friend of mine to teach.

"For the Head of Gryffindor, the only possible choice was Sinestra. But unfortunately, she won't be at the school this year as she has a family emergency." Then she said with a smile, "Congratulations, William, you are the new head of Gryffindor."

"HELL NO!" Bill shouted immediately and shaking his head vehemently. Remus snickered and put up his hand to Minerva, who sighed and gave him five galleons, much to everyone's confusion.

"We bet for how you would react to the proposal and I won," The werewolf told Bill with a smile, before asking, "Why do you think that she came to see me first? She looked for a Head of House first, and then a DADA Teacher."

"NO WAY, PROFESSOR!" Bill shouted to Minerva once more.

"Bill, please…" McGonagall said seriously.

"I still remember the headaches I got with that job! And trust me, they were a lot!" The curse breaker said shaking his head.

"You really want to have those three together? Especially knowing all the pranks he did?" Percy asked shocked, as he and the rest of the family always had thought that Bill had been the perfect student that never broke the rules.

"Percy, you know nothing of my school years, so don't speak unless you know what you talk about!" Bill told his brother angrily. Charlie placed a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Really? So far I only heard that you broke rules and more rules every day!" Percy shouted him.

"Percy, do you know what an MBE is?" Bill asked him suddenly and all the adults paled at those letters.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, as her brother shook the head.

"MBE stands for 'Ministry Black Envelopes'. They are their way to tell you that someone on your family died," Remus said seriously, and continued: "I lost the count of how many of them I saw at Hogwarts while I was a student."

"While I was at Hogwarts, the war was still on so I saw a lot of them and, as Remus, I lost the count on my first year. I also lost the count of friends that I had to console after one of them. I lost the count of nights that I spent in another house consoling friends that weren't in Gryffindor. I lost the count of the nights in which a professor came to look for me to help a student. I lost the count of the nightmares I had about receiving one of those envelopes," Bill said, with his eyes closed. Then he opened them and told Percy, "Don't try to teach me lessons about how to be a good prefect or head boy without having gone through that when you are younger than fourteen." Without another word, he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Did he really spend nights at other common rooms? I thought that it was against the rules," Ginny asked Minerva.

"During his third year, he knew the passwords to all the common rooms. It reached a moment that it was stranger seeing him at his dorm one night than him not being there," Minerva explained everyone seriously.

In that moment, Bill returned with a bag over his shoulder. He told Charlie: "If you need me, I'm at Mike's." Then he asked Minerva, "Do you need me to be at the school at any day before the start or I can take the train and we talk there?"

"Will you accept my offer for the Head of Gryffindor?" Minerva asked him seriously, as Molly shouted to him, asking what he was doing.

"Are you sure of that offer?" Bill asked her seriously, and ignoring his mom.

"You are my only choice till Professor Sinestra returns. So, yes, I'm deadly serious," Minerva said as serious and sternly as usual.

"I'll owl you tomorrow, ok? Let me think about it," The eldest Weasley kid said, after considering it for a minute and Minerva nodded, sure that he would do it. Then he added with a twisted smile: "I only hope that if I do it, you pay me more than when I was your 'deputy',"

"You were not paid." McGonagall said with an arched eyebrow.

"Exactly and you still owe me the chess set that you confiscated from me in my last year," Bill said seriously. When she looked at him surprised, he added with a twisted smile: "Or should I that you 'borrowed'?"

"It was you the one who did that set?" Minerva asked shocked.

"Oh yes, it was me. It took me 2 months to do it and you stole it!" Bill accused her with a mocking tone of voice.

"Hold on, are we talking about the set that you have at your quarters: the one of the mythological creatures?" Remus asked Minerva surprised.

"The one and only! It was my masterpiece and the Professor found it and took it for her!" Bill told the werewolf.

"What did we miss here?" Charlie asked his brother and his former teacher.

"In my last year, I created a chess set in which all the white pieces were mythological creatures and the black ones were Muggle animals. The night I finished it and while I went to get a camera to take a picture, the Professor found it at the table where I worked. And she took it with her, without asking who made it," Bill explained his brother. Then he turned to Molly and said, "I'm leaving, that's what I do. I need a break from this house."

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked his son.

"He knows where to find me," Bill said pointing to Charlie before leaving.

"Mike is the father of his goddaughter," Charlie said when Molly asked who was that Mike.

"I wish I could have somewhere where to take a break, too," Ginny whispered to the twins, who nodded.

"I need to go, but I came to deliver these," Minerva said giving the school letters to the 4 Weasley kids.

"Who are the new prefects?" Remus asked curious.

"Dean Thomas from the boys, and I still haven't decided from the girls. Probably I'll end up flipping a coin as neither Miss Brown nor Miss Patil convinces me they can do that job," McGonagall said with a heavy sigh before she left too.

"It seems that someone is not happy with the news," Ginny told the twins with a discreet snicker, as Ron looked furious with latest news, and read the letter to confirm it.

"I wonder the reason!" The twins said with a snicker too.

… … … …

Later that day, Minerva held a meeting with the rest of the staff, except Bill and Sinestra. The first would join the school the day of the beginning of the term and the second was handling a family emergency.

"I have some news," The Headmistress said, starting the meeting:

"As you have realized, Horace will be rejoining the staff at least for a year and he also agreed to become the new Head of Slytherin," Here everyone welcomed and congratulated him, before Minerva continued:

"Also let me introduce you to Mark Brown, the new Professor of Astronomy and my replacement at transfiguration, Arianna Miller." Once more, everyone welcomed them to the staff.

"The third news is that we have a new DADA teacher and, probably, new head of Gryffindor." Minerva announced.

"Who?" Filius asked confused.

"The former UDHOH of Gryffindor. He still has to answer me, but I'm sure that he will agree with the second position," Minerva informed them with a smile.

"Don't we have enough with the twins to also have him here at the same time?" Vector asked shouting. Even if Bill had been one of her best and favorite students, she still remembered his times as prankster, as well as the rest of Professors!

"He won't be that bad. After all, he never shared the secret with them," Filius said with a smile.

"Thank Merlin!" Sprout exclaimed.

"Besides, he knows how to do the job in my place and he won't need a course about being HOH," Minerva said and everyone agreed with that.

"When will he join the school?" Vector asked.

"He'll probably take the train and will arrive with the students. Or at least, that's what he hinted today when I met him," Minerva said before she moved into another topic, "I need the list of the Prefects."

"Have you already decided Gryffindor's?" Filius asked with a smile as he knew that she was going to name Harry and Hermione in those positions and that their disappearance sent those plans to the hell.

Minerva took a coin from her pocket and threw it to the air: heads.

"Mr. Thomas and Miss Brown," The Headmistress said, writing the names on a parchment.

"Tell me that you didn't decide the girl's prefect with that coin," Filius said with great amusement, as he knew that the Prefect of the girls was the one that caused her doubts.

"I had no other choice." Minerva commented dryly.

"What did we miss?" Arianna asked confused.

"The perfect and most logical options for Prefects at Gryffindor were Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. And as everyone knows, they left the school and caused a big problem for Minerva," Sprout explained the new teachers with a smile.

"And the remaining girls of that year can be described as 'empty headed'," Minerva explained them with a sigh, before muttering a new curse against Harry Potter and the chaos that he had caused.

"Did Severus choose his?" Pomona asked.

"He chose Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson and Albus agreed to them," Minerva informed everyone, and the whole staff groaned with those words.

"I can foresee a very long year with Malfoy as Prefect," Vector muttered and everyone agreed.

"You'll need to keep a short leash on him. If not, there will be problems all around," Minerva ordered Horace, who nodded and promised her to do his best.

The meeting lasted a few more minutes before it was finished and Minerva continued checking the papers for the upcoming year.

… … … …

August continued and soon it was time for the students to return to Hogwarts.

Bill hadn't returned to Grimmauld as he still needed the break from his family (mainly Molly and Percy), and now would see them once more at King's Crossing.

Rufus and Amelia continued cleaning the ministry, and it proved to be a task of epic proportions as it was really hard to find people that were completely clean of the corruption and sins from Fudge's government. Lots of people had been fired so far and they were trying to find a way to get more employees.

Sirius Black's trial was quick as it consisted mainly on his testimony under veritaserum. He was cleared of everything and offered an apology.

The marauder had returned to Grimmauld and the fights between him and Molly about several things, mainly how they had handled Harry's case, turned the house in a place almost impossible to live in.

And till now, no one knew what to do about Voldemort's problem. And Snape had disappeared after Ginny's attack and no one had seen him since.

On September 1st, Molly and the rest of her family arrived to the station and started to get in the train, while looking for Bill.

He arrived about 20 minutes before the train left with an old woman and the girl of the picture that he had on his wallet. Several other parents went to say hi to him as soon as they recognized him.

"It seems that he is popular around here," Ginny commented to the twins before she went to hug her brother.

"Hey guys," Bill said greeting his family. Then he introduced the girl as his Goddaughter Leia.

"What kind of name is Leia?" Ron asked, as Charlie laughed discreetly.

"Her parents are fan of Star Wars," Bill said as all explanation. Then he saw that he should go on board soon and turned to the girl, "Owl me if you have any problem."

"I will, Uncle Bill!" She hugged him and left with the old woman.

"I thought that Alex would be here to give you a lecture about how to be a good teacher and Head of House," Charlie teased him.

"She gave me one yesterday. They had to make a trip so they couldn't come to say goodbye," Bill smiled to his brother and asked, "Why don't you take the train too? It'll be just in the old times."

""I would love to, but I have to see someone at noon," Charlie said with a shake of his head.

"You have a date?" Molly asked her son.

"Yes and no, you don't know her. She's someone from Romania that will be here for a few days and owled me to see if I wanted to meet her," Charlie said before he added, "And no, I won't take her home so you can meet her. I still remember why Bill and Alex broke up."

"The relationship was great till Mom found out and decided to plan their wedding with her parents," Arthur explained the rest of his sons, before adding, "They didn't take the news too well and for the time in the history, your mother got a howler. Bill was a bit… angry with her."

"Since then, neither Charlie nor I introduce any friend to her," Bill said seriously, before everyone said goodbye and the five Weasley children got on the train.

… … … …

That same day but a couple of hours later, Tonks was working with John Hall and Sarah Jansen on their new case: the suspicions of a possible corruption against a head of department at the MOM.

While they were discussing the case and the evidences, a house elf showed up and gave an envelope to her. The creature left without a word and the three were confused.

"Oh shit!" Tonks said as she read the envelope. Then she explained, "It's from Harry Potter."

"Oh shit indeed!" The other two exclaimed as she opened the envelope and from inside fell a little stone, a news article and a letter.

She muttered a quick pray and opened the last to read it. Her eyes grew wide and quickly checked the news article. She stood and left the office in a rush. John and Sarah looked at each other before both followed her.

"I need to talk to the Boss!" Tonks said to Amelia's secretary once she arrived to the DMLE.

At that moment, Amelia left her Office along Kingsley and Rufus. Without a word, the ex-auror gave her the letter and showed her the article and the stone.

"I still hate you from the last time you gave me a news article, you know?" Amelia asked with sarcasm and read the letter. It was written in big letters:

'From the same people that brought to you stories like 'Albus Dumbledore is a Great Hero', 'Harry Potter has a beautiful childhood', 'Sirius Black is a Traitor' and 'Peter Pettigrew is a hero', comes the latest hit:

'THIS STONE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYTHING'

Stay tuned and be ready for its imminent premiere at the DMLE!'

Amelia arched an eyebrow and took the article and read it, wondering what the hell would come next. At the same moment she finished reading the title, an Auror entered running and went to her. She had the feeling that she wouldn't like the news at all!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

"We have reports of an explosion at Malfoy Manor!" The Auror informed Amelia and the rest of those present.

"Sarah, tell Alex to gather a team and to meet me there!" John shouted to his right while Amelia shouted orders to all the Aurors to get ready to move to the location at once and to alert the emergency teams of St. Mungo's to send some of their people there.

Everyone arrived to the site a few moments later and got the surprise of their lives: Malfoy's House was reduced to ruins and it seemed as if a hurricane had hit it.

Amelia started to shout orders to look for survivors immediately as the med wizards started to arrive a few moments later and joined the work.

In the meantime, Alexander Shutter and the investigators of his department arrived to work: it was the same team that had gone through Fudge's office a few weeks earlier. They started to work immediately and trying to not interfere with the rescues.

After three hours, they started to find bodies and most of them were easily to be recognized Lucius Malfoy and his wife, MacNair and several other workers of the ministry or members of the Wizengamont.

"Go to Hogwarts and tell Minerva McGonagall to stop the Prophet when it comes in the morning. Tell her to make sure that no one gets the news till all the bodies are recognized and their families are informed," Amelia ordered Tonks.

As she was still a trainee on the department, John had asked her to work with the Aurors for the night. This was the kind of investigation that was handled by the experts and they didn't have too much time to teach her how to do it.

"Everyone will want answers for last week and we need to have the work finished by three days ago," Sarah told Tonks, who nodded and went to work with her former workmates.

"AMELIA!" John shouted suddenly before Tonks left the scene. Madam Bones, Rufus and her went to see what the matter was. Hall held a vase for them to see it.

"What is that?" The Minister asked as the three of them checked it and saw two things: a lightning bolt and a tombstone that read 'Riddle'.

"Unless I'm wrong, this was one of the receptacles where we located the explosives that caused this," John said before explaining, "It has traces of what seems to be the magical version of TNT."

"How many of them would be needed to do this and how much explosive would be needed?" Amelia asked seriously.

"This vase seems to have had about 25 kilos of the explosive," John said after waving his wand and making an exam. Then he looked around and continued, "To do this, you would need five of these, one at each corner of the house plus another one at the center. But in the last, I would put more explosive, perhaps 50 kilos."

"Who could have done it?" Rufus asked as Alex, Sarah and two investigators joined them, all of them with a similar vase.

"The goblins are the only ones that could have done this." Shutter said seriously.

"Why?" Scrimgeour asked confused. "Something like this would take them to a war and everyone knows it."

"Not unless the destruction can be blamed to something else. Like this stone," Amelia said with a twisted smile and showing them the stone that Tonks had given her before they got the news.

"And what is that stone?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"It's a meteorite. And tonight, ladies and gentlemen, we have a storm of them." Amelia said showing them the news article:

'A meteor storm will be seen tonight on the whole continent'.

"Potter, you are a bastard!" John said bursting out in laughter, as everyone read the article about the storm that had started sometime before they got the news of the destruction.

"So the official version will be that a meteorite hit the House and destroyed it. There won't be any mention of the explosives, the meeting of death eaters that was happening and, much less, the body of 'You Know Who.' I'll bet all my year's salary that we'll find his body somewhere under those ruins." Amelia said very seriously.

"Do you really think that that story will be believed?" Rufus asked arching and eyebrow.

"If you have in consideration all the lies that Fudge said over the last 13 years, this one will pass as easily as the others," Alex said with a sarcastic and twisted smile.

"But what does Gringotts win with this?" Kingsley asked suddenly.

"When this is known, Kingsley, EVERYONE will want to ward their Houses against meteorites. And NO ONE is better at that job than the goblins," Amelia said with a smile and everyone nodded. Then she added, "So we are happy because 'You Know Who' is dead. Harry Potter is happy because he did his job and no one will be able to say that he left us alone with his job unfinished. And the goblins are happy because they'll do great business with the new wards."

"In other words, everyone is happy!" Tonks said laughing hard.

"And as we don't want a war with the goblins and Mr. Potter is somewhere unknown, we keep our happiness and we act as if this was done by a meteorite. Are there any questions?" Amelia asked everyone else, who shook their heads and agreed with the plan: Malfoy Manor was destroyed by one of the meteorites that fell that night. Then he told Alex to stay in charge of her Aurors while she went to Hogwarts to talk to the headmistress.

… … … …

But Harry's surprises weren't done. He had one more in store for everyone: the sixth letter. Everyone at Grimmauld had thought that two of the envelopes were the letters that informed Minerva about the teens dropping the school and the last was for her.

They were wrong in one thing: one of the envelopes was addressed to the Sorting Hat, while the other two were what the order had presumed to be.

Flitwick was now the Deputy Headmaster and went to wait for the students at the entrance. He got a shock when he saw Bill carrying a boy that seemed to be unconscious.

"FRIAR, TELL POMFREY TO MEET ME AT THE INFIRMARY NOW!" The new Professor shouted to the Hufflepuff's ghost that came through a wall at that moment, as he ran to the Hospital without waiting to answer Filius' questions. The friar wasted no time and hurried to the Hall where the nurse sat next to the Professors.

"Madam, you are needed at the hospital wing immediately," the ghost whispered to the nurse, making sure that no one else heard him. Poppy didn't ask any question and left her seat in a rush.

"Friar, what happened?" Minerva asked him immediately and in her usual serious and stern tone of voice.

"I have no idea, Madam. I saw one of the teachers carrying an unconscious student and he went to the Infirmary right after giving me the order. I didn't think that it was time to ask questions," The man answered in a whisper.

Through the hall everyone wondered what had happened to cause Pomfrey to leave so fast. But the chats died as Flitwick entered with the first years. Minerva looked at him as to ask if he knew anything, but the tiny Professor shook his head.

At that moment, Bill entered the Hall through a door that was behind the high table and took his seat. Minerva looked at him, expecting an answer, while Filius got closer to hear the answer.

"One of the first years had an epileptic attack a few minutes before we arrived to Hogsmeade. I took him in on the carriages," The redhead informed the staff.

"How is he?" The Head of Ravenclaw asked concerned.

"Madam Pomfrey said that he should be fine in the morning," the curse breaker said with a smile and everyone sighed in relief.

Then everyone got ready for the sorting, and Minerva prayed that Harry's letter to the hat would bring any surprise. And hell if she was right to be worried!

The Hat opened its mouth and started the song that would be remembered forever!

'This year I won't sing a song

As it's too boring to do so.

Instead a message will give

And please don't curse me for delivering it.'

"Now I'm officially worried!" Minerva muttered to herself. When Bill looked at her, she said: "The third envelope that Mr. Potter left was for the Hat!"

"Now I'm frightened too!" The DADA teacher said as they head the song.

'To the dirty snakes that loves to claim

Their pride over blood

Let me tell you

A half-Blood is what you follow.

And now that Snape is gone

You'll have to suck another cock!'

The silence was total at the Hall, as everyone looked at the Hat with wide eyes and Minerva closed her eyes and cursed Harry once again.

'To the Gryffindor I will say

That you can be brave

But grow a brain

And use the fucking common sense!'

"I'm starting to love this song!" Ginny told the twins, as it was obvious who had written it: Harry. The twins snickered as answer as the three continued to listen what the hat said:

'To the Claws I will say

That intelligent you can be

But please grow a brain

And get a life for Merlin's sake!

I left Hufflepuff for the end

Because little I have to say.

Remember Cedric all the time

And with all your pride face life.'

Everyone started to comment what the hat said, thinking it was over, but it was not:

'My song is not done

As I have more things to say.

For the new ones that today will start

Watch yourself of this damn hat

Intelligent he might be

But mistakes he always makes

And I'm an example of one.

Think really well about what to do

And please don't follow his advice!'

A lot of people snickered with the last message, while the Staff started to worry about how long it would continue.

'But do not worry as the end is near

And little more I will say.

If you haven't figured it out yet

This is Harry Potter with one more thing to say:

GO ALL OF YOU TO GODDAMN FUCKING HELL!'

The Hall was in silence one more as everyone tried to digest the last part. Then suddenly someone burst out in laughter: Ginny Weasley.

"BRAVO! WE WANT ANOTHER ONE!" The redhead shouted to the Hat, who bowed to her.

"I'm afraid that I have nothing else to sing tonight," the hat said before he told Flitwick, with great mirth: "Shall we start the show of mistakes?"

As Flitwick started to call the names, Minerva wondered what other surprises she would get that night.

… … … …

And it wouldn't take that long to arrive. As soon as the Feast was over and at the moment she was about to make the usual announcements, Amelia Bones entered at the hall with Tonks.

"I need to talk to you in private," The head of the DMLE informed Minerva seriously.

"Continue with the announcements, Filius." McGonagall asked the tiny Professor, who nodded. Minerva and the two witches left and went to her office.

Once they arrived they took seats, and Minerva asked an elf to bring them tea and a couple of aspirins for her.

"How was the sorting?" Tonks asked curious.

"I'll sum it up on this way: one of Mr. Potter's envelopes for me, was actually for the hat and he left a message for everyone here," the Professor said with her usual tone of voice.

"Ouch," the former Auror said with a wince and the headmistress nodded.

"What can I do for you?" Minerva asked, as the four Head of Houses joined them.

"Do you want the good or the bad news first?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"Start with the good, please," Minerva said getting ready for everything.

"Someone reduced Malfoy Manor to ruins. And we suspect that You Know Who was inside with all of his followers," Amelia announced very seriously.

"How?" Bill asked shocked with the news.

"Officially, we are still investigating," the old witch said before adding with a smile, "Off the record version number one: this was the cause." Here, she gave them the news article about the meteor storm of that night.

"Is this serious?" Horace asked arching an eyebrow.

"Now I've heard it all," Bill commented when she nodded. Then he asked: "What is the second version?"

"Someone used 150 kilos of magical TNT at the house. It was hidden in vases with a lightning bolt and a tombstone that had the name Riddle written on them," Tonks informed them before adding with a smile, "Do we need to tell you who was behind it?"

"That was very subtle!" Bill laughed as everyone connected the dots: Harry. Then he turned serious and said, "Only the goblins could do something like that. And they are not idiotic enough to not know it would cause a war!"

"Aren't you forgetting this, Mr. Weasley?" Amelia asked showing him the article again. Bill read it again and burst out in laughter.

"What did we miss?" Filius asked confused.

"Once it's known what caused the destruction, everyone will want their houses to be safeguarded against this kind of accident. And guess who'll be asked to do that task?" Bill asked with a smile.

"Gringotts." Minerva said as realization hit them.

"Exactly," Amelia said with a nod. Then she changed topic: "I need a favor: I want you to stop the Prophet till we can have all the bodies recognized and we inform their families in the usual way."

"You can count on us," Minerva nodded seriously.

"What did Mr. Potter say in his message?" Amelia asked suddenly and very curious.

"Don't ask!" Minerva told her with a sigh, as Bill laughed.

"Call me if anything happens, ok?" Amelia asked the teachers who nodded. Then she and Tonks left.

… … … …

The next day, everyone was surprised when the Prophet didn't arrive. Some students asked the staff but they said that they had no idea why.

Of course the hat's song was still the main topic of chat among all the students and everyone discussed about it.

Ginny went to see her eldest brother after dinner to see how he was and talk about a bit of everything. She found him decorating his quarters.

"Are you busy, big brother?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm never too busy for my little sister," he laughed and both sat to talk.

"Do you know anything about the Prophet?" Ginny asked curiously.

"This is off the record, ok?" Bill asked and she nodded. Then he briefed her about what Amelia Bones had informed the staff.

"Do they know how it happened? Because, obviously, Harry had something to do with it," The fourth year said seriously.

"There is an investigation going on and blah, blah, blah," Bill said with a smile before he added, "But trust me on this: you'll never guess what will be the official cause."

"Come on! It can't be that bad!" Ginny exclaimed confused.

"It will be the most ridiculous and stupid thing you'll ever hear!" The Professor said laughing.

"Come on! What will they do: blame it on yesterday's meteor storm?" Ginny asked arching an eyebrow. When her brother nodded, she exclaimed: "You can't be serious!"

"It seems that Harry sent a meteorite to Tonks with the news article about the storm right before the MOM got the news of the destruction. And no one thinks that it was a coincidence," Bill said with a smile.

"Are you telling me that everyone will buy that tale?" Ginny asked, with an incredulous look.

"Everyone bought the story about Pettigrew being dead and Sirius killing him. So…" Bill said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know if I should laugh or cry," Ginny said shaking her head.

"Welcome to the club, little sister!" the curse breaker said with another smile before he asked about the house's reaction to the hat's song and Harry's leaving.

"Well, Ron is not appreciated right now. They practically accused him of being a traitor to Harry," Ginny said seriously before she added, "Let's say the truth: if you read the Quibbler's article between lines, it says that. And the fact that he's never mentioned by name…"

"So they treat him like an outcast," Bill said and Ginny nodded

"And he's still angry because he didn't get the prefect's badge. Neville told me that the situation last night at their dorm was… tense between Ron and Dean," The youngest redhead said with a sigh. Then she changed the topic, "Some people wonder if you'll introduce yourself as head of house. I was sent to ask that, too."

At that moment, someone knocked the door and Minerva entered with the boy Bill took to the infirmary before the feast.

"Professor Weasley, let me introduce to your new student: Michael Smith. He has just been sorted into your house," Minerva said and then she added to the student: "Mr. Smith, this is your head of house, Bill Weasley."

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Mike," Bill said with a smile and shook his hand.

"Thanks, Professor. And thanks for saving me yesterday. They told me that it was you who found me," Michael said with a shy smile.

"You are welcome," Bill said with a smile before he added to him and his sister, "Let's meet the rest of the house. I need to talk to them and to introduce myself as their new HOH."

"Good luck with that," Minerva said with a smile before she went back to her Office.

"I hope that you know that I hate you for this!" Bill shouted to his former Head of House, who waved her hand and didn't stop. He was sure she was enjoying herself in this. Then he turned to the two students and said, "Let's go."

When they arrived to the entrance, Bill explained to Michael how it worked and which was the current password ('Stoneheart'), before the trio entered to find the usual chaos that happened in any common room the first day after the return. If you consider that it was a Saturday the chaos was worse than usual. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Bill.

"Gather all the students so I can talk to everyone only once," the teacher asked the prefects, who nodded and went to the dorms to find the missing students.

Once that all the students were in the common room, Bill started to speak: he introduced himself as their Head of House and new DADA teacher. He informed them that he had been prefect and head boy and also that he had been named UDHOH: Unofficial Deputy Head of House while he was a student.

"The title meant that I was the filter between the students, their problems and McGonagall. Or, in other words, I was the one that had to fix all the problems that were not grave enough to make her know of their existence!" Bill said before he added with a twisted," and there were a lot! You name it, and I have seen it and fixed it!"

"Including pranks?" Someone asked looking at the twins.

"Actually, in those years, I was the resident prankster of Gryffindor. The difference with this pair of idiots was that I knew how to hide my tracks and the teacher could never prove that it was me!" Bill said pointing to the twins.

"You hurt us calling us idiots!" The twins exclaimed feigning to be hurt with his words.

"The idea is that I'll try to be different from McGonagall's style, ok?" Bill said ignoring the twins, and then explaining, "You'll see me more often here and I'll be joining the post Quidditch parties instead of coming to finish them."

"Cool!" Someone said, as everyone knew that Minerva only came to the tower to crush the parties.

"Just don't do what I did on my last year after we won the Quidditch Cup." Bill said with a secretive smile.

"What did you do?" Fred asked curious.

"We changed the Password of the entrance and sent the Fat Lady away for the whole weekend. They couldn't find her for two days!" Bill said laughing.

"How long were you in detention?" Ginny asked.

"No time at all. After all, I had my NEWTS in less than a week so…" Bill said shrugging his shoulders. Then he continued, "Next topic: tryouts for the team. Angelina, I want to talk to you before you decide a date for them." The chaser arched an eyebrow, but nodded.

"The schedules will be given on Monday as it's the first day of classes. My door will be open all the time for anything related to the house or classes," Bill said before he asked, "Are there any questions?"

"How long will you be the Head of Gryffindor?" A Third year asked.

"For what the Headmistress told me, till Professor Sinestra returns. I have no idea of when will that happen," The redhead explained.

"Do you know why the Prophet didn't come today?" Someone else asked.

"No, I'm afraid that I don't," Bill said with a shake of his head.

"You don't know or you can't tell us?" Fred asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Next question?" Bill asked ignoring the twin's question.

"Was there an attack?" Someone asked worried, as all the students realized that he knew the reason.

"The situation is… complicated on that matter. Professor McGonagall was asked to stop the Prophet for one or two days. And I can't say more than that," Bill said seriously.

"Was there an attack from You Know Who?" Neville asked very seriously.

"Minerva will kill me for this," Bill muttered before replying: "Something happened at Malfoy Manor and there were lot of casualties. No one knows the reason as it is being investigated. Amelia Bones asked the headmistress to stop the Prophet till the relatives of those people are notified."

"What happened?" Everyone asked shocked with the news.

"The house was destroyed. No one knows the reason yet," Bill explained. Then he added, "And I know nothing else, ok? And I shouldn't have told you anything!"

"But you did!" The twins said with a devious smile.

"Yes, and I'll have to deal with an angry McGonagall as soon as one of you open the mouth! And she still scares me as much as she did when I was a student!" The curse breaker shouted and the twins snickered to him. Then he added, "See you in the morning!" Once he said that, he stormed out of the common room.

"He's more fun than McGonagall!" Dean told the twins laughing.

"Oh yeah!" The duo nodded.

… … … …

The news of what had happened at Malfoy Manor was spread the next morning and confirmed by the black envelopes that arrived to the School at breakfast. At least 30 letters were delivered by owl and all of them went to the Slytherin table, where its students didn't believe the sight. Lot of girls left the hall in tears as they read the news of the death of someone close to them.

"This is not true…" Lots of them muttered as they read the letter over and over.

Minerva asked Slughorn to make sure that his students were fine and to help them to pack their things as they would attend the funerals soon. She ordered the house elves to be at his command all the time. Potions classes were suspended by the day and the rest of the teachers had to try to work with the rest of the students of that House.

Bill had missed the breakfast as he wanted to be ready for his first class: first years and had a good class planned for them. Once they entered and he made sure that all the students were there, he introduced himself and told them a bit of his old job. Then he asked if they had questions and a Hufflepuff raised his hand.

"What were the envelopes?" He asked confused.

"They are worst nightmare for anyone," Bill said with a sigh before he explained them what it was and what they meant.

Soon they started to ask about the first war against 'You Know Who', his memories of those years and everything he could tell them. Knowing that he couldn't go back to his original plan for that class, he started to talk about that and answered all the questions.

Soon, the period with the first years reached to its end, and neither Bill nor his students realized or heard the bell as he continued his talk. The seventh years that had their class second period decided to join it and listen it too. Making as little noise as they could and making sure that they didn't interrupt him, they took seats and listened.

But they were not the only other listeners, as McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout went, too. The headmistress wanted to see how his first class had been and the two Professors went to look for the students that hadn't shown up at their classrooms. They stood against the wall and heard his chat in silence too.

Suddenly Bill realized that he had more people than he was supposed to and checked his watch to see that he had talked longer than he was intended. At that moment he was supposed to be in the second hour of the period with the seventh years.

"Something tells me that I talked a bit too much, didn't I?" The redhead asked to the Professors.

"Just a bit, Mr. Weasley?" Pomona asked with a smile, as the first years realized that they had company too.

"You know what they say, Pomona: once you start, it's hard to finish," Minerva said with a smile.

"For those of you that don't know them," Bill said to the first years pointing to the teachers, "these are Minerva McGonagall, our headmistress and the last person that you want to mess with; Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw and professor of charms; and Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff and professor of Herbology." Then he pointed to the first years: "These are the future of our school. That's if the twins don't blow it first."

"Hey!" The twins shouted feigning hurt.

"We never thought of that!" Fred said.

"Blowing a classroom, yes!" George said.

"But not the school!" The twins said at the same time.

"Blowing a classroom? Gentlemen, your brother blew a dungeon!" Filius told the twins with a smile, as Bill blushed.

"It was a failed Potion experiment," the curse breaker said with a sigh.

"Yes, a failed ILEGAL Potion experiment, I might add," Minerva said with a stern look.

"Oh, yeah, that, too," Bill said with a smile.

"Is this the 'Saint Bill Weasley', the one that your brother Percy worshipped?" Alicia asked the twins with an incredulous look.

"I never said that I was a saint! Our mother believed that and she told it to all of them!" Bill told her. Then he addressed the first years and said, "Class is over. See you next time."

"Goodbye, Professor," they chorused as all of them left with the Professors.

"Ok, as we have 30 minutes left of class and we can do nothing, get out and see you next time as well," the redhead addressed the oldest students, but told the twins and the chasers that he needed to talk to them and Minerva.

"What's the matter?" Minerva asked as all of them moved into his office.

"Has there been any drastic change in the rules since I left or my old book of rules still works?" Bill asked her.

"Are we talking about Quidditch or in general?" McGonagall asked arching an eyebrow.

"Quidditch." Bill said and she shook her head in a negative way: the rules were the same. Then he turned to the four students and said, "I want to add the first years to the tryouts and keep them as reserves for the next year in case they are any good."

"But they can't try out." Alicia protested.

"Oh, they can. What they can't do is have a broom of their own. But if someone lends them a broom, they can try out and make the team if their head of house considers that that student is skilful enough to play," Bill said with a smile before he added, "or that's what I remember that the rule said when I read it."

"And as Harry gave us new brooms, we have five old ones that can be used by them for the tryouts," Angelina said, as she understood Bill's idea.

"That's why Gryffindor will have the tryouts after the first two weeks of flight lessons," Bill explained to them.

"Don't you need her authorization?" Alicia asked Bill, pointing to Minerva, who seemed to want to say something.

"That rule is left to the consideration of the Head of a House. And as SHE appointed me on this position, she won't ever protest unless she wants to replace someone tomorrow. And you don't want that, do you, Professor?" Bill asked the headmistress with a sweet smile.

"I see that you haven't lost your touch in blackmailing the School's authorities," the old witch said with sarcasm.

"Professor, I just have in mind the best for my house, nothing else," Bill said with a smile.

"I'll ask Madam Hooch to let you know if she sees someone that is good enough to be on the tryouts," Minerva informed Bill, who smiled to her. Then she nodded to him and the team and left.

"That's the reason why I wasn't expelled: I mastered the art of the blackmail in my first year. And I still can do it as well as always," Bill said with a snicker and the teens laughed. Then he turned serious and asked, "Do you know of anyone who wants to try out for any of the positions?"

"Ginny will try for seeker and Chaser," The twins said seriously.

"And with a Firebolt, she has chances of either," Angie said, adding, "that's if she's any good."

"She's a good seeker!" The twins assured the girls.

"Is she Good as Harry or good as Chang?" Katie asked the twins seriously.

"Somewhere in the middle!" The duo said at the same time.

"That's enough for me right now," the Captain muttered.

"Will Ron try out too?" Bill asked the twins, who looked uneasy with the question. He ordered them: "Spit it out!"

"Mom forced us…"

"…To give him…"

"…One of our old brooms."

"Tell me that he's some good at Keeper," Bill said with a sigh. The twins' silence spoke volumes. He shook his head and told the team very seriously, "This is the deal: I'll leave the choices to you, except for the tryouts of the first years. As head of house, I have the last word on that. They'll have the chance ONLY if no one else is better. Is it ok for you?"

"You are trying to avoid a conflict of interest," Alicia commented and he nodded.

"I don't want to be accused of showing favoritism to anyone. If Ginny and Ron get the spots, they'll have to prove it to YOU," Bill told the team and the teens nodded.

… … … …

The events at Malfoy Manor were the main topic of chat for the next week. Lots of students from Slytherin left that week to go to the funerals and some of them didn't return to the school.

The Prophet reported the advances of the investigation, which were reduced to the phrase: "We are checking all the possibilities." This statement was done by Alexander Shutter himself.

At the second week of classes, Bill got his first big problem as head of Gryffindor: the grades of his brothers.

Ron's grades went to the hell without Hermione to help him survive and he was failing all the classes. He never handed his work and when he did it, it was very poor.

"If this continues, I'll have to contact your mother," Minerva informed Bill, who promised her to talk to him. Then she changed topics and asked, "What the hell is going on with the twins?"

"What do you mean?" Bill asked confused.

"They are usually average at their grades and works. Check this," the old Professor said, showing him several parchments.

Bill read them quickly and noticed that they were excellent. He knew that they never cared about their schoolwork, but this was something odd.

"Either someone is taking their places or something BIG is going on," Bill said seriously, before adding with a twisted smile, "and my bet is that that big thing has Harry Potter's name written all over it."

"That's exactly what I think," McGonagall nodded. Then she added, "Not that I don't mind them really caring about their work, but this is suspicious."

"I'll talk to them and see what they say," Bill promised her, as now he was curious too.

That's why he called the three boys to his office to talk to them.

Ron's chat was bad as he said, "I don't need good grades to play Quidditch!"

"Ron, I'll suggest you to think about something else than Quidditch as career. It doesn't last too long," Bill said seriously, and knowing that he would never win this fight.

"I don't care!" He shouted before storming out.

"Problems?" One of the twins asked, as both entered and sat down.

"I knew that he was an idiot, but I never thought that he was that much!" Bill shouted angrily. Then he called an elf and asked him to tell Minerva that his chat with Ron went bad and that he left the choice to her.

"She'll call mom?" Fred asked and his brother nodded.

"Ok, you two, what the hell is going on?" Bill asked very seriously and showing them their assignments.

"What makes you think…?"

"…That something is happening?" The twins asked with a smile.

"Please, you two never gave a damn about the school and now suddenly, you go from an Acceptable to Outstanding without a reason?" Bill asked, arching an eyebrow. Then he added, "And why do I feel that Harry Potter is behind this?"

"We tell you…" George started to say.

"…On one condition!" Fred finished.

"Let me guess: Mom doesn't have to find out about this?" Bill asked and the twins nodded. He said, "As long as it's legal, I won't tell her or anyone else."

The twins then told him about Harry's second letter and his offer to them. Bill listened to them and shook his head in amusement. Trust in Harry to find a way to make the twins to care about school for a year!

"Get out of here!" Bill ordered them and the twins did it with a smile. At the same time Minerva entered.

"How did it go?" The Headmistress asked him.

"Ron won't change and the twins got a good motivation to get good scores on their NEWTS," Bill said before retelling her about Harry's offer to his brothers.

"I have the feeling that Molly won't be too happy if she finds out about that offer," Minerva said with sarcasm and the young teacher nodded. Then she turned serious and asked, "What do you think that we should do with Ronald?"

"Let's wait till the tryouts to see what happens. If he makes it, I'll put pressure. If he doesn't we call Mom," Bill said after thinking for a moment.

"What kind of pressure are we talking about?" Minerva asked seriously.

"Simple: to stay on the team all the players need to get at least an Acceptable on their grades. Bad grades will mean that that player won't be on the next match. And it will be applied to all of them," Bill said seriously. Then he asked her, "Do I have your support on that matter?"

"It will work as long as you ask reasonable grades to the students. You couldn't ask an Outstanding in Potions to someone like Mr. Longbottom, for example," McGonagall said, after considering it for a few moments.

"They'll have to keep their level. I won't force them to get Outstanding at everything. We don't want another Percy, do we?" The Professor asked with sarcasm. Then he asked, "What did he write on his letter?"

"He told me that as Professor, I was an excellent deputy and as head of house I was an excellent professor." Minerva said before she continued: "He told me that I didn't finish fitting in any position completely as I had always a conflict with my other posts here.

"He complained about certain actions I took with him over the years, especially my lack of help or support last year. His words were more or less that he got more support from the fake Moody and some of his friends than from me, his head of house.

"He also mentioned some other incidents that showed me that I had done the wrong things and supported his claims about my conflicts of interest," Minerva said, taking a sip of whiskey that Bill gave her and she thanked him with a nod before continuing:

"He just retold me things that I did, but from his perspective and how he felt alone and without help from the person who should be the first to do it. That and some other things is what he said."

"Was he wrong?" Bill asked her seriously.

"I'm afraid that he wasn't. I was too disconnected from my own House and my students and thought all the time as deputy instead of their head," Minerva said with a heavy sigh.

"That's why you were looking for me or Remus: you needed someone that could be close to the students and wouldn't run to you for advice at all the time," Bill said suddenly and McGonagall nodded.

"Sinestra would have been a great choice too, but her schedule is hectic to say the least. She sleeps when everyone is awake and works when everyone is in bed. Asking her to be Head of Gryffindor would have meant too many changes and would have driven her insane because of the little sleep she would have because of that. I wasn't looking for her to quit before Halloween." Minerva explained him seriously.

"That's if you were lucky!" The redhead said laughing and the old witch shrugged her shoulders.

"I had too many problems already choosing prefects to add that one, thank you very much," the headmistress said with a sarcastic smile.

"Can you explain me why Ron thought that he would have been chosen as Prefect? I don't get it!" Bill asked her very seriously. The problems between his brother and Dean for the badge were getting worse everyday and he had no idea about how to stop it!

"As you should know, my choice was Mr. Potter," Minerva started to explain him: "But Albus seemed to disagree with that. He said that he would have too much pressure already with Delores at the School and dealing with the Prophet to add the duties at the moment."

"And he wanted Ron to get the badge?" Bill asked arching an eyebrow. It made some sense, but not completely.

"I heard a chat between him and your mother where she demanded that Ron got the badge as 'reward for taking so many risks with Harry.' Those were her words," Minerva said very seriously.

Bill was about to ask if it was some kind of sick joke, till he remembered who was the person telling him the news. Minerva McGonagall NEVER joked.

"You know what that implies?" The redhead asked shocked.

"That your young brother was with Mr. Potter by convenience. And I have the feeling that Harry became aware of it at some point," the witch said before she summed up what had occurred between the teens at the tournament.

"Harry's innocence changed all of that and left him in a weak position. Ron getting the badge, even if Harry returned, would have caused too many questions," Bill muttered and Minerva nodded. Then he asked something else, "Can you explain me what made you choose Lavender Brown? That girl lives in a bubble!"

"The truth? I flipped a coin and she won," Minerva said with a sigh and Bill burst out in laughter. She shook her head and said, "Why do you think that I've been cursing both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger so much since they disappeared?"

"And I thought that I had heard it all," Bill said still laughing, before Minerva left the Office shaking her head.

… … … …

The next two weeks were much of the same: Ron getting bad grades and in lot of trouble, the twins getting better grades; problems with students of other houses (mainly from Slytherin), and the news of what had happened at Malfoy Manor.

Bill read the Prophet and had to make a great effort to not burst out in laughter. He looked at Minerva and he had the feeling that she was doing the same.

"Remember that laughing about this would be a bad idea," the redhead whispered to the witch, who gave him one of her stern looks. Then he stood and told her, "If I don't leave now, I don't think that I'll hold it anymore."

"Bill, I would like to talk to you," Filius said and left too. Once they left the Hall, both went to the tiny Professor's office and the redhead burst out in laughter, while his former mentor chuckled.

"The worst of this situation is that everyone will believe it," the young man said once both had calmed down.

"That certainly proves how idiot we are, don't you think?" Filius asked with sarcasm.

"When was the last time that someone used the common sense here, Filius?" Bill asked with an arched eyebrow. Then he added, "Harry's trial proves that the world is full of useless idiots. And as long as it doesn't affect them directly, no one does anything."

"I agree with you one hundred percent," Flitwick said with a heavy sigh, before he asked, "What will you do with your brother? His grades are almost as bad as those of Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle. And theirs are really bad."

"The tryouts will be this weekend. If he makes the team, I'll make sure that he either studies harder or he won't play. I talked to Angelina and she agreed on it."

"And if he doesn't make the team?" Flitwick asked curious.

"Minerva will call my Mom," Bill said with a twisted smile.

"That's the best way to put pressure on someone," the tiny man said laughing, before his students started to arrive and the redhead went to his own classroom.

… … … …

That Saturday, the House of Gryffindor got ready for the tryouts for the Quidditch team.

The day before, he had called six of the first years and informed that they would be included at the tryouts as Madam Hooch had suggested their names as good fliers.

"We have four brooms, so we'll have to switch them according to the positions you'll try," Bill explained them.

He told them which positions were needed to be covered immediately and which ones would be covered as reserves.

"Two of the chasers and the twins graduate this year and the last chaser does it next. The idea is to have a good team to take the position when that happens," The redhead said and then asked in which position they would try.

Four of them wanted to try as chasers, one as seeker and the last as keeper. Bill wrote their names and positions and told them to be at the pitch at nine o'clock the next morning.

Lot of students were confused when the six went to the pitch and said that they were there to try out. Then Angelina announced to the rest of the House what Bill had in mind for them.

"I have to do whatever he says. He's my head of house after all." The Chaser said as all explanation, before she told the possible chasers to sit at the stands while the other two tried out.

"Good luck, Mandy," Mike wished to his friend that would try out for seeker while he did it as keeper. She smiled and raised her thumb and went to the side where the other seekers were while he went to the Keeper's place.

"Ok, listen to me," Angelina started to speak, with her voice magnified, "We'll shoot three times each. The two of you with more shots stopped, will play a second round, this time with beaters included. Is that clear?" Once everyone nodded, she shouted: "Angie, Katie, take places! The first of you go to the posts!"

On the other side of the pitch, Bill Weasley explained everyone the rules, "I'll release the snitch five minutes after everyone is up! The first who catches it, wins that round! Then I'll release it again and we'll have a second winner. Then both will play against each other and the winner gets the spot and the other one will be the reserve. Is it clear?"

Once everyone nodded, he ordered them to go up and waited a few minutes before he released the snitch. He went to sit with the twins and kept an eye on both sides.

"What will you do about Ron?" Fred asked Bill seriously, as he scratched another name of the list of keepers.

"I found the way to press him with the grades," Bill said with a twisted smile, before he explained them, "To play on the matches, all the players will need to have acceptable at the subjects. If they fail, they won't play. And yes, Minerva McGonagall knows and supports me on this."

"I'll love to see his face when he learns that!" The twins said at the same as Ron took his place and got ready for his try.

He was sure that he would get the spot and gloated that he would do it! He was the best and no one could beat him!

"Well, he did it well at least," Bill muttered to his brothers when Ron finished and had stopped seven of the shots. He was the one that had more success so far and now was at the head of the list.

"Ginny caught the snitch," Fred said looking to the seekers as his sister went down with the ball on her hand and Bill went there to release it a second time and Gin went to sit with them.

"How did the prat do it?" She asked, as soon as Bill was back and took seat next to her.

"Till now, he was the best with seven shots stopped," the professor said, as now it was Mike's time to try out.

"I think we have a winner!" The twins exclaimed as the first year stopped eight of the shots, only missing the last one and just by a few centimeters.

"And we'll have two first years at the team." Ginny said as Mandy caught the Snitch too. The first year had been always close to her when the redhead saw the ball and had caught it because of her broom's speed, although the other girl wasn't too far behind.

"Ok, time for the tryouts for chasers!" Bill announced as Mandy Ron and Mike went down and joined him and Ginny. The twins went to the other side of the pitch to try out the possible Beaters.

Each chaser would have the chance of three shots and would play with two chasers while the last one would be the keeper. The twins released the bludgers and hit them against the possible beaters and they had to defend themselves against them.

Mike and Mindy started to talk to each other about their tryouts and Ginny joined them. Soon they were laughing about silly things, while Ron ignored them and Bill had an eye on the pitch and an ear on the chats.

Soon, the girls had picked the six best possible chasers and the twins had four beaters. They called the last players and the match started. The five oldest players flew around to make sure that nothing happened and Bill kept a close eye too, in case he needed to intervene.

The whole house was there and cheered for one or other players. Something caught Bill's attention: Rom seemed to lose his focus when there was too much noise and he saw cursing for it. After a quick glance at the twins, he saw that they had noticed it too.

Mike had been dealing with the bludgers really well, but got pissed off when one almost knocked Mandy off her broom. Even the twins shouted to the beater for that as it had been too close to hurt one of the players.

But he wanted to get revenge and hell if he did!

At one moment, Dean shot the quaffle at the same time that a bludger went on his direction. With a fast movement, he caught the ball and threw it to the guy's stomach, and with the tail of his broom sent the bludger against him too.

The beater was able to dodge the first, but the second ball hit him on the stomach and knocked the air out of him.

He formed an imaginary gun with his fingers and shot to the guy with a smile. Then he blew the imaginary air of the gun and returned to his position, while everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

Bill looked at the twins that had a broad smile on their faces. Those hits were almost as good as theirs! And his aim had been perfect!

Then he saw Ginny and Mandy diving for the snitch and both were head to head for the ball. Ginny had to force the Firebolt as much as possible to catch it at the same moment that Mandy was about to do it.

"EVERYONE DOWN! THE GAME IS OVER!" Bill shouted and all the players went down to where he was. Then he continued: "I'll talk with the players and we'll announce who made the main team and who'll be reserve tonight after dinner. Now hit the showers!" Before the girls and the twins left, he asked them to go to his office once they were done.

"We'll be there in 15 minutes." Alicia assured him with a nod.

… … … …

About 15 minutes later, the five players were on his office with Minerva McGonagall. The Professor had followed some of the tryouts and wanted to hear the team's decisions.

"I know that the twins did it, but did you notice Ron's problem?" Bill asked the Chasers, who nodded. They had seen it, too.

"I'll admit that he was good, but if he can't keep focused with so few students making noise, when we play, he'll be a disaster," Angelina said seriously.

"Last year, we had Harry and we knew that he could work under a pressure like that. We can't go and tell Ginny or the first year…" Katie started to say, as she tried to remember the name.

"Mandy." Bill said with a nod and she thanked him.

"…Or to Mandy to work like that when they are just starting on the team! It would be suicidal!" The Chaser added seriously.

"And it would add more pressure to us and to the twins. On a match against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, it would be fine but against Slytherin, they would kill us!" Alicia added as seriously as the other two girls.

"With Mike, we win a keeper…" Fred started to say with a twisted smile.

"…But we lose an excellent beater!" His twin said with the same smile.

"If I didn't know that you were not trying out, then I would have sworn that it was one your hits!" Angelina said seriously. She was really impressed by the aim and accuracy of those shots!

"Ok, so Mike will play as the keeper and Ron will be the reserve. Do we agree?" Bill asked, and everyone nodded. Then he continued, "I don't think that the house will have to worry about a seeker for the next six years! Even with one of your old brooms, she gave a run for the money to Ginny!"

They decided the chasers and beaters and then they were about to go to the common room when an owl arrived with a black envelope and landed on Bill's desk.

Bill took the envelope while everyone else held the breath and the professor read it quickly.

"Fred?" He asked the twin, and he said: "Call Remus and tell him that I need him to replace me for a few days."

"Is everything ok?" Minerva asked as the redhead went to use the fireplace.

"Mike and Alex died and I need to take care of Leia," Bill said as the werewolf arrived and he was briefed on the situation. He turned to Remus and said, as he handed several parchments, "These are my plans for classes. See how you work with them. Try to not leave me a mess when I return." He turned to Alicia, who was the head girl, and asked her to gather the prefects ASAP. Then he asked Remus, "Is there any chance that you take the head of Gryffindor till I return?"

"No, sorry but I don't want those problems," Remus said seriously.

"Why not Professor McGonagall?" Katie asked curious.

"The head of the school can't be head of House at the same time. It could create a conflict of interest," Minerva explained them, just as Alicia returned with the prefects and Bill briefed them about the situation.

"We'll do this: till I return, the six of you will be on charge of the house. If you find a problem that is too serious and can't fix it, then go to Remus Lupin or Professor Flitwick. I'll talk to him before I leave and I'm sure that he won't mind giving us a hand on this." The redhead informed them all, and they nodded. He looked at Remus, and the werewolf nodded too, telling him that he would help under those circumstances.

"Does it mean that you'll be teaching again, Professor?" Dean asked Remus.

"I'll do it till Bill returns. I'll do it as a favor to him," Remus said with a nod.

"Angelina, post the players' list on the Common Room and inform to all of them of the new conditions. If anyone has a problem, I'll deal with them when I'm back," Bill said to the Chaser, who nodded. Then he asked, "Is there anything else to discuss or I can pack my things?"

Everyone except Remus left, as he checked the papers while ill packed some clothes. Minerva has promised him to tell Filius to come to see him ASAP.

"I need you to keep an eye on something," Bill told Remus very seriously and then explained him what was going on with Ron and the new measures that he took about the team.

"Do you really think that something will change?" Remus asked him with an arched eyebrow, and assuring him that he would follow the matter closely.

"If he doesn't, he'll deal with Mom. I have to worry about the whole House and not only him. I won't go mad because of it," the redhead said before Flitwick entered and Bill briefed him on the news. Then he continued: "I'll leave the prefects in charge but I need someone they can turn to if there are problems."

"You know that you can count on me," Filius assured him seriously, as Bill finished packing and left through the fireplace in a hurry. Then the tiny man turned to Remus and said, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Remus."

… … … …

Alicia went to the common room with the rest of the team and the prefects and asked silence to everyone as she had some announcements.

"Professor Weasley had to leave the school for a few days as he had to handle a personal emergency. Till he's back, with the other prefects, we will be on charge with Professors Lupin and Flitwick as support," she said before she added before someone asked, "He'll be back for a few days to replace Professor Weasley on his classes." Then she continued: "Please, help us to prove that they didn't make a mistake when we were left with a head of house and that all of us can behave till he's back, ok?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and then she announced who would be the new players on the team and the positions. She nodded to Angelina who started to talk.

"Professor Weasley set a new rule for all the players: you'll need to have an acceptable in all subjects to play the matches. There will be no exception for that. And that includes the oldest players," the chaser announced very seriously. When someone started to protest, she added, "If anyone has a problem, you'll have to discuss it with him. He set the rules and I have to obey them as everyone else."

Ron went mad with the news: first he lost his place to a first year and then they wanted him to study! Didn't they see that he was the best keeper at the School? How could they do this to him?

He stormed out of the common room cursing everyone and promising himself to prove everyone how mistaken they were about him!

"I have a VERY BAD feeling about this, guys," Katie told the twins very seriously. The redheads only nodded in agreement. They felt the same!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The chapter before the last one! Just the epilogue and the fic is ended! Hopefully it will be up this week or next (it will depend of when i send it to my new Beta Reader and when i get it back)

Yes, i have a new beta reader: Michael Liebman! He already checked 'Doing it' and his checked versions have been updated already!

I dedicate this chapter to my old beta Dave Gerecke, that told me a few days ago that has cancer and I promised that the next new chapter that I posted would be for him. Dave, i wish the best for you and your family.

About everything else, soon I'll post a new fic that is also almost done and i'm working in the chapter 5 for doing (although it's not very close to be done)

Read and enjoy!

Chapter 04

Bill returned to Grimmauld on Thursday's night after working out all the details about Leia and her adoption. He had called a few favors to have everything sped up to have it as soon as possible,

When both arrived to the House, they found the family having an argument and they didn't realize their presence till Sirius said:

"The prodigal son has returned!"

"Hi everyone." Bill said before he took a sleepy Leia to a room and laid her on the bed. Then he went back to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat.

"Is everything ok?" Charlie asked him.

"Yes, Leia is now officially my daughter, just as Alex and Mike asked in their will. She'll be living with me at Hogwarts and will go to Hogsmeade's school from there," Bill explained to them.

Hogsmeade had a little school that was the magical version of the primary school in the Muggle world. They taught the basics about all the subjects that were learned at Hogwarts once the kids finished it.

"McGonagall owled us yesterday. Is there anything you need to tell us?" Molly asked seriously.

"Who did she write about?" Bill asked, even if he was certain that it was about Ron.

"The grades of the twins!" Molly shouted and Bill arched an eyebrow.

"I doubt that she wrote about them, especially since they have Outstanding in everything since the beginning of the term," the curse breaker said very seriously.

"THEY WHAT?" Everyone asked shocked.

"They have outstanding in everything. Minerva showed me their work personally," the teacher said with a smile. Then he added, "If she wrote about grades, then it's about Ron's."

"He said that his grades were good!" Molly shouted angrily, not wanting to believe what she heard.

"And you believed him?" Bill asked with sarcasm before he continued, "I saw his schoolwork and it was very poor. And it was not only in my subject, he did poorly in all of them."

"Did you try to talk to him?" Arthur asked him seriously.

"I did, but it was useless. He said that he doesn't need good grades to play Quidditch," Bill told his father. Then he added, "and he won't play unless he gets them. I'll make sure of that." Then he explained them about the new rule for the Quidditch players.

"Did he make the team as he said or he lied on that too?" Charlie asked, starting to doubt in everything that his brother had said on his last letter to them.

"He made the team as the reserve keeper. He lost the main spot against a first year," Bill said before adding with a smile, "and one that could make the team as beater too."

"I thought that they can't make the team." Percy said confused.

"They can't have a broom of their own, so everyone thinks that they can't make the team. But if someone lets them use it, they can try out," Bill said with a smile, before he added, "and now we have two of them at the team: Mike as the Keeper and Mandy as Ginny's reserve."

"Why didn't you tell me about this or you tried to help Ron?" Molly asked him furious.

"First of all, that's one of the headmistress' duties. Second, she talked to me to tell me about the situation and I talked with Ron to try to help him, but he didn't want it. And third, Mom, as the current head of Gryffindor, I have to worry about ALL the students," Bill said seriously. Then he muttered to himself, "And I still need to know what happened at the House during these few days."

"Did Remus become head of the house?" Sirius asked amused.

"He didn't want the trouble that came with it and I left the prefects in charge. At least he agreed to lend them a hand if they needed it," Bill said with a tired voice. Then he turned to his Mother and said, "Talk to Ron and find a way to make him improve the grades or he'll have a LOT of problems. He showed that he doesn't care about what I say. Perhaps you can make a deal with him to be a better student." As soon as he said that, he left the kitchen, with everyone confused.

… … … …

The next morning, Bill and Leia went down to use the fireplace and everyone demanded explanations about what he had said the previous night to his Mother.

"It meant what I said: nothing more, nothing less. And I have more things to worry about besides Ron's grades. So from now on, I leave it to you," Bill said to Molly and Arthur.

"He's your brother!" She shouted furious.

"Yes, and I also have to worry about the rest of the house. And as he doesn't want help from me, I need to focus on people that want it," Bill said before he and his goddaughter went to his quarters at the school.

Once both arrived, he sent an elf to tell Minerva that he was back and that he needed to talk to her ASAP. He also asked the elf to tell Alicia to come to see him whenever she had a free period.

As Bill and Leia started to unpack her things, both witches arrived with Remus and the redhead introduced the girl to everyone.

"Is there any chance to move into quarters with two bedrooms and a working fireplace?" Bill asked Minerva.

Unknown to most of the school, only a few fireplaces had a floo connection: the heads' offices and their private rooms. To have another connection, the headmistress had to give express permission.

"I'll ask the elves to have it ready for tonight or tomorrow," the old witch said with a nod. Then she turned serious and said, "I presume that your parents have notified you of my letter."

"They did. For some reason they thought that it was about the twins. I wonder what gave them that idea," Bill said with sarcasm. Then he continued, "I'll assume that the situation took a turn for the worse then." When the trio nodded, he knew that it was REALLY bad. He asked, worried of the answer, how bad it was.

"First, he exchanged curses with Dean and then with Malfoy, both at the same day and during classes," McGonagall said very seriously.

"I'm starting to think if he and Percy are really brothers of mine!" Bill shouted furious. Then he asked Alicia, "How many points did we lose?"

"He lost 100 points for each fight," Alicia told him.

"Was there any other serious incident?" Bill asked her and she shook the head.

"That was the only problem that we couldn't handle," the head girl said seriously. Then she asked if he was back as head of house at that moment or he would retake it later.

"I'll do it for lunch or dinner. In the meantime, spread the word that I'm back," he said and she nodded. He added, "Tell the prefects that I want to have another meeting tonight after dinner or tomorrow at breakfast."

"I will," Alicia said, seeing that she was being dismissed. She nodded to the three professors and left.

"Where did they fight?" Bill asked his colleagues.

"In my class." Remus said with a serious tone.

"I think we should fix these kinds of problems in the old way: dueling club and let them curse each other," Bill said with a snort.

"I don't think that it would be a nice idea," Minerva said, before she told them about Lockhart's club.

"Any other ideas?" Remus asked Bill.

"Yeah, but the box is forbidden at the school," the redhead said with a snort.

"Since when?" Remus asked confused.

"Since there was a tournament once and eight purebloods were knocked out in less than a minute of their first round by Muggleborns. Well, that and the fact that they acted a bit stupid for a week might have helped," Bill said laughing. Then he asked with sarcasm, "Do you have any good news for me?"

"No, there is not," Minerva said with a shake of her head, before the ball rang and the students started to arrive.

"I'm still not back," Bill said before he continued unpacking his things and helped Leia with hers.

… … … …

"Ladies and gentlemen, your head of house is back," Bill announced to the prefects when they met after dinner that night.

"Welcome back!" All of them chorused, thankful to have an authority with them. Both Filius and Remus had had no problems helping them, but they needed an official head of house.

"I've been informed of what my idiotic brother did and I plan to talk to him soon," the redhead said before he gave a parchment to each of them and said, "This is the list of things that can make you lose the badge. So, Dean, you have nothing to worry about at this moment."

"Thanks, sir," Dean said with a sigh of relief as all of them read the list.

"There are some rules that I never heard of," someone commented confused.

"The problem is that our former Head of House finished school long time ago. I just updated the list. Unfortunately, the rules of the school and the times never walk together," Bill said with a snort. Then he asked, "Alicia, what happened with that little problem you mentioned me before I left?"

"I'm still working on it," the head girl said seriously.

"If it's beyond you, knock my door, clear?" Bill asked seriously and she nodded. He continued, "How are the first years adjusting?"

"They seem ok. Some of the Muggleborn are still having some minor problems, but the purebloods are helping them," the sixth year girl said with a nod.

"The twins?" Bill asked Alicia and the entire group started to laugh.

"They are trying their new products and are using some students of all houses as guinea pigs. Although it seems that they chose your brother Ron as their favorite one," the chaser said with a smile. Then she added, "And no, he didn't like the new rule about the team."

"I presume that his grades are as bad as before," Bill commented and Alicia nodded. He sighed and changed the topic immediately, "Did you have any problem taking care of the house in my absence? I spoke a little with Professor Lupin and I'll talk to Flitwick in the morning, so I want you to be honest."

"We didn't have any big problem except Ron," Alicia said seriously.

"He's causing a lot of problems," Lavender said seriously and the others nodded.

"I'm aware of it," The redhead said with a heavy sigh, before he added, "We need to wait a few days. McGonagall owled my parents and now they have to handle it."

"And if that fails?" Dean asked.

"I have no fucking idea," Bill said as sincerely as he could.

"Thanks for the honest answer at least," Alicia said with sarcasm.

"A good piece of advice someone told me once: 'there is no worse way to make enemies than being brutally honest. It's also the best way to deal with hypocrites, idiots and 90% of the Wizarding World!' I use it a leitmotiv!" Bill said with a wide smile and everyone laughed. Then he said, "You are dismissed." Everyone but Alicia left. He arched an eyebrow and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Mike and Mandy came to see me three days ago. It seems that some of his schoolwork has… disappeared," the chaser said. Bill asked her to continue and she did so, "It seems that several parchments have been stolen from his bag. And I know for sure that he had done one of the work that went missing."

"How so?" Bill asked seeing that this was a serious matter: stealing someone else's schoolwork was one of the worst offenses at the school.

"Katie and I helped them with a charms' essay the same night that they told me this. I asked Flitwick about the job and he told me that it wasn't handed in and I saw him putting it in his bag," Alicia said seriously. Then she continued, "I can't prove it, but I have a suspect. And you can guess who it is."

"Give me a while to think about a solution. Now, I'm worried about this," Bill said with a nod, as he could think of one student: Ron.

The head girl nodded and left. Bill sighed before he went to see how Leia was, before checking Remus' work.

… … … …

"Welcome back, Bill," Filius said when the redhead went to breakfast the next morning with Leia. The girl was introduced to the staff and both sat to eat.

"I have reasons to believe that Ron's problem may have gotten bigger and worse," Bill whispered to Minerva, getting her attention. Then he briefed her about what Alicia had told him.

"That's a pretty serious accusation," Minerva commented seriously. Filius heard the chat and nodded with a grave expression.

"Tell me about it," Bill said with sarcasm. Then he asked her and Flitwick, "Do either of you have a suggestion? I'm all ears."

"Perhaps you could place a tracker in all of his parchments. If one of them disappears, you can find it. And doing so, you'll know who stole it," Filius said before he added, "I know a little charm for that."

In that moment the owls arrived and one of them surprised everyone: it was a snowy white one that EVERYONE at the Gryffindor's Table and several teachers recognized immediately: Hedwig.

The animal flew towards Minerva and landed on her shoulder, showing a little box tied to her left leg.

"Welcome back, Hedwig," the headmistress said with a smile and untied her letter, before feeding her with some bacon. Hedwig hooted and left her place and flew towards Ginny and showed her the letter tied to her right leg.

"Thanks, Hedwig," The redhead said with a smile before she untied the letter and gave her water. The owl hooted, but this time didn't leave the girl's shoulder.

Ginny arched an eyebrow, and opened the letter to read it. It was short:

'Hedwig needs a new master. Congratulations, she's now yours!

Harry and Hermione'

Ginny burst out in laughter and petted Hedwig on her head, while she passed the note to the twins that read it quickly and laughed too.

"Now I have an owl for myself," Gin said with a smile.

In the meantime, Minerva opened the letter that came with the box and read it:

'Dear Professor,

First of all, I would like to apologyize for my letter if it offended you in any way. I was a bit angry with everyone in general and you represented the school. That doesn't mean that I didn't consider you as a great teacher or a good head of house. I hope that you can forgive me and to not keep any hard feelings.

Second, inside the box, there are several souvenirs that we sent from our trips plus a few letters to some friends. We have to use you, as no one in their right mind WOULD DARE to try to intercept/confiscate your mail. (At least, we don't know anyone idiotic or suicidal enough to do so.)'

"Neither do I," McGonagall muttered with a smile, as everyone looked at her and she kept reading.

'We hope that you are having a good time as headmistress and the school is better than it was in the past. (Don't worry. We don't think that you can worse than the former one. Although, we'll advice to check the applicants for DADA.)

Just to end the letter, we'll write once again before the end of the school year.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Potter

PS: Yes, we are married. We send some pictures of the honeymoon at the box.'

Minerva took the box and it had a note that said that it had to be enlarged to return to the normal size. She pocketed it and decided to do it later at her office and in private.

At that moment, Amelia Bones arrived with Shacklebolt and a few moments later, also arrived Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"I have work to grade!" Bill said immediately, before Minerva tried to make him attend the meeting with his parents.

"To be a Gryffindor, you can be such a coward," McGonagall said with sarcasm.

"I was brave enough to take a post in which the Professor doesn't last more than a year, right?" Bill said with a smile, while the headmistress greeted them all. In that moment, Ron entered the hall to have breakfast and he had a bad feeling.

"When was the last time that Ronald Weasley came so late for breakfast?" Filius asked to one in particular.

"Houston, we have a problem," Bill muttered to him. When his former mentor arched an eyebrow, he said with a smile: "It's a quote from a Muggle movie."

"I feel that it will be appropriate today," the tiny professor said seriously as Minerva left the hall with the four adults and the teen.

"Alicia, come with me. The rest stay out of the tower till I say so. Am I clear?" Bill asked all the students, who nodded.

… … … …

"What's the problem?" Alicia asked seriously, although she had an idea.

"When was the last time that you saw Ron coming down to breakfast so late?" Bill asked her as they arrived to the tower's entrance. He told the Fat Lady, "No one enters while we are inside." The painting nodded and assured him that she wouldn't let anyone in till he gave her permission. Once inside, he told Alicia, "You check the girls' dorms and I check the boys'. Shout if you need me."

"I want you to know that I have a VERY bad feeling," Alicia commented seriously.

"You are not the only one, Alicia," the redhead said before both went to check the dorms.

… … … …

"Was it me or Harry Potter's owl was at the Hall?" Kingsley asked Minerva as the group went to her office.

"Indeed it was," Minerva confirmed with a nod and added, "She delivered two letters: one was for me and the last was for Miss Weasley." Before any of them could ask, she continued: "I don't know the contents of that second letter, but I can guess that it was short. Miss Weasley passed it to the twins too quickly to think otherwise."

"And yours?" Amelia asked as all of them took seats.

"It's something personal, Amelia. You'll have to excuse me if I don't share it," Minerva said very seriously and the other witch nodded, as she knew that she could never get that information willingly. Then the headmistress changed topic and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"We finished the official investigation about the incident at Malfoy's Manor yesterday," the head of the DMLE informed her seriously and handed her a folder. She continued, "To make it brief, our first suspicions were correct: it was destroyed by a meteorite."

Actually, Amelia had had a meeting with the Chief of Goblins at Gringotts, who had confirmed her that they had provided the explosives that were used.

"If you inform the world what we did, then we'll inform about who was in the house, Madam Bones. And we both know that it would turn nasty for both sides," Ragnok said seriously. Amelia assured him that NO ONE at the ministry had intentions of doing so and the meeting continued in a more friendly way. Or as friendly as it was when you dealt with the head of the Goblin Nation face to face.

Before someone could say a word, Bill stormed in the office, completely furious. His face looked a lot as his mother's when she was angry.

Ignoring everyone, he pointed his wand to Ron and said: "Give me your wand!"

"Mr. Weasley, what's going on?" McGonagall asked seriously, while Molly shouted to Bill to let go his brother.

"GIVE ME YOUR WAND!" Bill demanded once more to Ron, this time waving his own wand in a threatening way that convinced the rest that he would use it!

In that moment, Alicia entered while levitating something. She placed it on Minerva's desk and lifted the sheet that covered it, so only the professor saw it. Minerva paled with what was there and the chaser covered it again.

"Give the wand to your brother," Minerva ordered Ron very seriously.

Ron did so, while gulping and Bill took it. He handed it to Kingsley and asked him to cast a priori incantatem on it. The black auror looked at Amelia and Minerva and both nodded.

Kingsley pointed his wand on Ron's and said the incantation for the charm. Everyone saw that the last charm that the young redhead had used was the one to flay animals.

"Professor McGonagall, I request that the student Ron Weasley is expelled immediately from this school," Bill said to Minerva, before he lifted the sheet and everyone saw the rests of a cat. He continued as everyone gasped and looked sick with the sight:

"This animal belonged to a first year student and was found on his bed.

"We also found the missing assignments of that student in Mr. Weasley's trunk."

"Do you have anything to say?" Minerva asked Ron, who was completely pale and looked about to cry. When the redhead said nothing, she informed him and his parents: "Mr. Ronald Weasley, you are expelled from this school at this moment for the murder of a pet that belonged to a student and the robbing of schoolwork that belonged to him. You have 30 minutes to pack your things and leave Hogwarts."

"Get him out of my sight or I'll do something that only you and mom will regret!" Bill told Arthur in a very serious tone of voice, leaving clear that it wasn't the best time to talk to him.

"Let's go," the patriarch of the family said to his wife and son, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

"Bill…" Molly tried to plead her son.

"GET OUT!" the professor shouted as furious as ever. Arthur took his wife's arm and led them out.

Minerva filled two glasses of whiskey and silently handed them to Bill and Alicia. The redhead snatched the bottle and left the office.

"I'll see if the twins can entertain Leia today," Alicia said to Minerva, before leaving. She wasn't in mood to be around anyone right now.

"I think, Amelia, that we should continue our chat in some other time," Minerva suggested with a heavy sigh.

Madam Bones nodded and left with the auror, as both saw that it wasn't a good time to be there.

"I would appreciate a brief report of what Mr. Potter said. I'm not in any hurry, though," Amelia said pointing to the letter.

"Give me a day and I'll owl you," McGonagall promised her.

… … … …

Bill gathered all the students and informed them that Ron had been expelled, although he didn't reveal all the reasons.

"His situation reached the boiling point in which neither the headmistress nor I had any other choice," the redhead said seriously and refused to add more details. Without another word, he left the common room.

"Bill!" Ginny shouted, going after him with the twins behind.

Bill motioned them to follow him and the four entered at his quarters. Once he set some privacy wards, he told them what he had omitted at the meeting.

"HE WHAT?" the three exclaimed shocked.

"I had no other choice this time! He crossed every single fucking line!" Bill shouted furious.

"And he expected to get the Prefect's badge?" Ginny asked with a snort.

"He would get it for being close to Harry and getting his life in peril because of that!" the professor shouted, before he realized he shouldn't have said that aloud.

"What did you mean with that?" His three siblings asked at the same time.

Bill sighed and told them what Minerva had revealed to him some time ago. The three redheads looked shock first and then furious. The twins asked if he was sure of what he had said and if he trusted his source.

"I know only one person that never jokes and she was my source: Minerva McGonagall," Bill assured them very seriously.

"You said what I think that you said?" Ginny asked seriously and Bill nodded.

"Did Harry know it?" Fred asked suddenly.

"Minerva and I think that either he did or he suspected it. Think about it: their fallout from last year and they suddenly becoming friends again is suspicious," Bill said seriously.

"I can't believe it!" The twins said at the same time.

"If it wasn't McGonagall who told me, I wouldn't have believed it either," Bill said with a nod. Then he changed the topic and asked about Harry's letter. His three siblings laughed and Ginny showed it to him.

"What did he write to McGonagall?" Ginny asked as Bill smiled with the letter.

"I didn't have time to ask with this. If I can, I'll do it tomorrow. The mood was not the best as you can imagine," Bill said with a sigh, before Leia entered with Alicia.

"I thought that you might need a break after the meeting," the chaser said and Bill nodded to her in thanks. Before both girls and the rest of the students left, the Head Girl said, "Save me a few drinks, ok?"

"I will, don't worry," Bill promised her before he was left alone.

… … … …

The next morning, Minerva got a visit from Remus. The werewolf looked tired and it wasn't because of the full moon, as he left clear as soon as both sat down.

"If the situation was bad before, now it's a freaking nightmare!" Remus said with a sigh.

"I guess that the news wasn't really welcomed then," Minerva said with sarcasm.

"Voldemort would have been more appreciated there last night," the former teacher said with more sarcasm, before he asked what had happened to make her take that decision.

"Which is the golden rule that not even you and the marauders broke ever, Remus?" Minerva asked seriously.

"Of all the possible rules, we didn't break only one: stealing someone else's schoolwork," Remus said seriously. Breaking that rule meant to lose 100 points and at least two months in detention with Filch. Then his eyes got wide and he asked, "Did he…?"

"He stole the schoolwork of the student that got the post of keeper at the team, and he also flayed that student's cat," Minerva said with a nod before she added, "I had no choice left after that."

In that moment, Bill entered and greeted Remus with nod of his head and sat next to him. He was in bad mood and both adults saw it.

"I presume that you have a hangover," Minerva said with a smile.

"Mom sent me a Howler. She accused me of not helping my brother and believing the lies that someone told me or shit like that. I silenced it after those words," the teacher said before he changed the topic and asked, "Did you have the chance to read Harry's letter? Gin and the twins wanted to know what he wrote."

"I was about to do it when Remus came in," the headmistress said with a shake of her head, before she informed the werewolf about the return of the teen's owl and his letters and she showed her own letter.

"What did he say to your siblings?" Remus asked Bill curious.

"He just said that Hedwig needed a new master and that now she was Ginny's pet," Bill said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think we call Ginny and the twins before we check the box," Remus suggested to Minerva and Bill, who agreed and sent an elf to retrieve them.

Once they arrived and after greeting Remus, Minerva opened the box and found several pictures albums, books, souvenirs and a letter. She opened it first and read it aloud:

'Dear Professor, Ginny, Fred, George and whoever is with you:

We decided to write this letter to tell you all that we are fine, although we still haven't settled anywhere. We decided to take some holidays before we do it.

We got married at USA, in Las Vegas if you want more details. Then we visited a few more cities: besides LV we went to NY, and Washington (All the pictures are in the first four albums)

Then we took our honeymoon in Hawaii. Aloha! (They are at the fifth album of pictures.)

Now we are heading to somewhere else and as when we wrote our goodbye letters, we won't tell where for your and our safety. (Once more, we still haven't decided where to go.)'

"I love their way of traveling!" Bill said laughing, just before someone knocked the door and Amelia Bones arrived. She obviously wanted to have the chat that was suspended the day before.

"We are checking what Harry and Hermione sent," Minerva said with a smile before she reread the first part of the letter for Amelia. Then she continued:

'Now we have some personal notes for all you:

First for the pair of idiots: Fred and George, of course. (Would anyone need any indication to know who are the only and more stupid form all of you?)'

"Hey!" The twins said at the same time, mocking hurt for his words.

"He's right! You are the stupid and we are the intelligent ones here!" Ginny said laughing along Bill and Remus.

"I think that they are right, my brother!" George said to his twin.

"I agree, dear twin of mine!" Fred said with a nod.

"Let me continue or you'll be kicked out of here!" the headmistress threatened the redheads and both fell in silence to listen what Harry had wrote for them:

'If I know you well (and I think I do), after my last letter, your grades have improved and now you are near the top of your year. But you messed everything with that. Why? It's simple, you pair of idiots! You went from the usual 'acceptable' that you got all the time to a damn 'outstanding' in less than three months! Why didn't you go and shout to the world that we had a deal? Didn't you stop to think about being subtle on the changes?'

"What deal?" Ginny asked the twins very seriously, while Minerva and Bill tried to hold a smile: Harry had hit the jackpot with his words as he had predicted what was going to happen with the change on the twins and their grades.

"We tell it, if you don't tell Mom!" The pranksters said to their sister, Amelia and Remus. The trio nodded and they explained Harry's offer for them.

"Did you know it?" Bones asked Minerva and Bill, who nodded and told them that they had realized that something was up with them after seeing their grades.

"Trust Harry to give motivation to someone!" Remus said laughing and Minerva continued reading:

'If no one figured out that something was odd, they did it now. (Although if McGonagall didn't think that something was wrong, then she is senile and the world has gone crazy!)'

"Well, I have to say that, although I'm not senile, the world has gone crazy long ago!" Minerva said with a chuckle and everyone laughed, before she went on with the letter:

'The next part is for you, Professor McGonagall. As I said on the letter that Hedwig carried, I would like to apologize for what I said in my first one. I was angry and needed to vent all my feelings. I hope that you can forgive me and to not hold any hard feelings. (We also send you a gift to buy us your forgiveness, just in case that this letter is not enough)'

"I see that I'm not the only one that knows how to bribe the school's authorities," Bill said laughing while Minerva checked the souvenirs and found one that had her name.

She opened it and everyone gasped in surprise: it was a golden cat's statue that had several jewels on it. It also had a book titled: 'Cats: Myths and Legends from the Ancient Egypt to our days'.

"It's beautiful," Amelia commented while Minerva placed it on a privileged spot it the office and saw it with a wide smile.

"They bought her forgiveness," Remus commented to everyone with a smile.

"Did you have any doubt after that gift?" Minerva asked with a smile of her own before she continued:

'Ginny, we hope that you liked the gift and made the team. We also hope that you get what Hermione wrote on her letter. (She didn't tell me and I know better than asking.) So I wish you the same, whatever it is.

I'm afraid that I must end this letter as we need to go to the airport in a few minutes,

Till we write again (probably it will be for Christmas),

Harry and Hermione Potter.

PS: We didn't get married because she's pregnant… Yet.'

Then the group started to see the pictures and left their personal letters for a private moment. They decided to do what they did with the first ones: talk about the contents only if they wished.

The first album was of Las Vegas and showed them visiting some casinos and a little wedding in a chapel in which the priest was dressed like Elvis. Remus had to explain who he was to the others. Also there were pictures of the couple in a convention about sci-fi movies and comics. In one the pictures, he was dressed like Han Solo and Hermione was dressed like Princess Leia.

"She's the one that your friends named their daughter after, right?" Ginny asked Bill, who nodded and they continued seeing pictures.

The next albums had pictures of both in several monuments in the U.S. Capitol, like the White House, the Lincoln Memorial, and of a few museums. In NY, they had visited the Statue of Liberty and Broadway. They had been at another comic convention. This time Harry was dressed as Batman and Hermione as Catwoman.

The last album was full of pictures of both in Hawaii's beaches, both completely tanned and smiling to the camera.

"It looks like someone is having lots of fun," Amelia commented as the finished seeing the pictures.

"And we were left to pick up the pieces of their mess," Minerva said with a sarcastic smile.

"He cleaned ours before…" Fred said with a serious voice.

"…So now we clean his!" His twin said as serious as the other.

"The world is doomed: Fred and George Weasley being philosophical! What's next?" Minerva said with sarcasm, while trying to hide a smile.

"I thought that it became doomed when they started to get 'Outstanding' in everything!" Bill said laughing along the others.

"How's the house?" Ginny asked to Remus suddenly.

"Voldemort could have entered there last night and no one would have noticed. We were busy shouting at each other," the werewolf said with a sigh. Then he told to the three students, "Want free advice? Find an excuse to not be there for the break."

"Is it that bad?" Amelia asked seriously.

"Let's see," Remus said before he enumerated, "Molly is interested to know why the twins suddenly became so worried about their grades. She's angry with Bill for not helping Ron. She's angry with Ginny for Merlin knows what. Oh and yeah, she thinks that there is some kind of plot against Ron and the four of them, Minerva and I are in on it" the professor said before he asked with sarcasm: "How bad does it sound to you?" Then he asked to Minerva, "Minnie, is there a chance that I come to live at the school till I find a place of my own?"

"Only, if you agree to become Bill's assistant teaching his classes and to be co-head of Gryffindor," Minerva said seriously,

"That's blackmail," Remus said with an acid tone of voice.

"I wouldn't see it that way, Remus. I would call it… an exchange of favors," the headmistress said with a smile.

"I'll do that, ONLY if I take care of the students from first to fourth year and you are on shift every night," Remus told very seriously to Bill.

"Why not teach the oldest?" Ginny asked with an arched eyebrow.

"And I would deal with Malfoy and the twins as students again? No, thank you. I'm not THAT desperate," Remus said with a snort.

"I agree but you take the weekend shifts," Bill said before he added, "Nowadays, I have to worry about Leia and I would like to spend some time with her when neither of us has classes."

"You have a deal," Remus said, as he understood his conditions and couldn't argue with it. Then he told Minerva, "I want you to know that I hate you."

"I love you too, Remus," Minerva said with a smile.

"I better leave to pack my things and to make sure that the house is still there," Remus announced going to the fireplace. Then he told Bill very seriously, "I won't take care of your siblings if your mom and Sirius have killed each other and blew up the House."

"Don't worry, I will neither. The twins are old enough to live on their own and I'll look someone to marry Ginny," Bill said with a very serious voice.

"You are not serious, are you?" Ginny asked with panic.

"Marriage contracts are a very old tradition in our society, Gin. If I can find someone, I'll sign one of them for you," Bill said before he left.

"He was joking, right?" the fourth year asked almost desperate to the others.

"Miss Weasley, I don't think that you eldest brother hates you enough to do that," Minerva said seriously, and Ginny seemed to be relieved with her words. Then the Professor added, "Although your mother is another story."

"Is it true about the deal between her and Dumbledore?" Ginny asked her very seriously, and the Headmistress nodded.

"Which deal?" Remus asked both. Minerva then told him and Amelia about the chat that she had overheard at the House that summer.

"The plan would have worked if the things continued as they were. But Mr. Potter's disappearance first and then his innocence, plus Albus' arrest, sent that to the trash," the headmistress commented.

"You mean to tell me that Ron's friendship with Harry was a lie all the time? That he was with him because he expected something in exchange?" Remus asked her, as he tried to digest the news. As anyone, he would have doubted the source of the information. But Minerva McGonagall wasn't known for joking or lying in serious matters.

"Remus, I said what I heard. You make up your own mind based on that," Minerva said with a shrug of shoulders. Then she dismissed the three redheads. They were about to protest, but a look from their former head of house made them leave immediately. Then she addressed the other two adults, "I fear that there was more than that."

"What?" Amelia asked very seriously. If she had dismissed the Weasley kids, it meant that the next was worst than the previous news.

"I found this among Albus' personal stuff." She said and gave them a parchment, that both recognized as an account report from Gringotts.

On it, there were all the withdrawals done in the last 15 years and showed several ones done between the moment of the Potters' death and the moment in which Harry made his first trip to the alley.

"Only Albus had access to that account as his guardian. But what I wanted to show you is on the next one." Minerva said, before she filled two glasses of whisky and served them.

"This cannot be serious!" Remus exclaimed as he read it.

It was a detail report of more withdrawals done during the last five years: starting in September of 1991 and ending a month ago. The sums were of 1000 Galleons each time and they were divided and deposited in two accounts.

"It's not said who are the owners, but I can make a guess," McGonagall commented with sarcasm.

"Shit!" Remus cursed loudly. Then he asked Minerva: "Did Harry know this?"

"If he didn't start to suspect it last year, he surely did this summer. Miss Granger probably told him everything that had been happening after he went missing," Minerva speculated.

"He probably found it out," Amelia commented and then explained, "He contacted Gringotts before he left the hospital. At the beginning I thought that it was about the will, but now I have doubts that it was just about that matter."

"What about Arthur and the others? Did they know?" Remus asked suddenly.

"I highly doubt it. Arthur would have never agreed on something like this. And both Bill and Charlie would have hated the idea, too. Besides, why would the twins need the money that Harry gave them if their parents had that vault?" Minerva asked with an arched eyebrow. Then she continued, "That's only a small part of what is in his old quarters. I checked some of them but don't have too much time to do so. And I feel that there is MUCH more than that."

"I'll ask John to send a team to work on that. I have the same feeling: this is just the tip of the iceberg," Amelia said very seriously before nodding to both and leaving,

"I cannot believe this," Remus said, as he checked the parchments once more.

"You are not the only one. I wonder what other surprises we shall find," Minerva commented with a sigh.

… … … …

Right after leaving Hogwarts, Amelia went once more to pay a visit to John Hall. She found the Department in a chaos as officers moved around and the investigator was shouting orders.

"I don't have time!" John told Amelia when the witch went towards him.

"Something big?" The old woman asked seriously.

"One of our undercover operations will make a hit tonight. And it's BIG," John said very seriously.

"Can I get Sarah for a Level One investigation?" Amelia asked seriously and going to the point.

"Is it as sensible as the last one?" John asked with an arched eyebrow. The Level One investigations always meant big problems, and he took care of most of them. As he would be busy with the hit, obviously she needed someone as qualified as him and Sarah was the person.

"It's not as bad. It's worse." Amelia said before she briefed him about what Minerva had told her at the School.

"JANSEN! TONKS! YOU HAVE A NEW INVESTIGATION!" John shouted to both witches, who went towards them..

"Good luck tonight," Bones told to John, who nodded and continued getting ready for the operation. She turned to the young witches and asked them to follow her. Once in her office, she set privacy wards and told them about what McGonagall had found.

"Will the problems ever stop?" Tonks asked with sarcasm.

"Let me remind you, Nimphadora, that it was YOU the one that started this whole situation when you came to see me with those articles," Bones said with a twisted and serious smile. Tonks groaned something under her breath and her boss asked, "Did you say something?"

"I said that we'll start immediately, Madam," Tonks said with a smile before she and Sarah left.

… … … …

Remus went to Grimmauld Place quite late that night. He had no intentions of meeting Molly, as he couldn't answer of himself if he saw her. Unfortunately, fate wasn't with him and he found all of the occupants in the house having a new argument: what to do with Ron.

"I was starting to believe that you wouldn't return today," Sirius said with sarcasm when he saw his best friend.

"You are not my father, Sirius. I don't see why I need to give explanations to you about what I do or not," Remus said with an acid tone.

Sirius knew that tone of voice and understood that his friend was in bad mood. And it was better if he was left alone.

"Sorry, I was worried, ok?" the former fugitive said with a nod of apology.

"Don't worry anymore. Tomorrow I will move somewhere else," Remus said before he explained, seeing his friend's hurt face, "Minerva finally convinced me to help Bill with the classes and I'll be his co-head of House."

"How is the deal?" Charlie asked with genuine interest.

"I teach from first to fourth and I take the weekend shifts. So he has to deal with the more problematic students and he can spend some time with Leia," Remus said with a smile.

"That seems a good deal." Charlie said with a smile.

"I still don't understand why she didn't check my application to be the professor," Sirius complained in a mocking serious voice.

"You mean besides the fact that you are not a responsible person and she has enough problems dealing with the twins' pranks to add a marauder at the school at the same time?" Remus asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Talking about the twins, do you know the reason of their sudden interest in their grades?" Arthur asked him seriously.

"No, they didn't say a word about that," the werewolf said, remembering the promise that he had done to the twins. Then he said, "I need to pack my things."

"I need to talk to you," Sirius said and followed him. He was sure that the professor was hiding something.

"Did I miss anything interesting?" Remus asked as he started to pack his clothes and books.

"Not too much. No one is sure about what to do with Ron and he seems to not care about his future unless it has to do with quidditch," Sirius said with a tired tone of voice.

"Where are he and Molly now?" Remus asked as he had seen neither of them.

"They went to the alley for only Merlin knows what," Sirius said with a shrug of his shoulders. Then Remus started to snicker and he asked, "What did I miss?"

"If Harry did what I suspect, they'll get a VERY nasty surprise," Remus said with an evil sneer.

In that moment, they heard that the door was opened and both went down to see Molly and Ron returning from the alley. Both were pale and looked shocked.

"Did you lose something, Molly? Something like the thousands of galleons that Dumbledore stole from Harry's vault and deposited in an account for you and another for Ron?" Remus asked with his most accusing tone of voice. Mother and son went paler and Remus knew that he was right: Harry got his money back and left them with nothing.

"Remus, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked him very seriously, as he didn't like the implications of his accusations.

"It's simple, Charlie. It turns out that the Headmaster has been stealing money from Harry's vaults during all the time that he was his guardian. But when Harry started Hogwarts, he started to make deposits into two accounts: 500 Galleons each month," Remus explained to everyone before he added pointing to Molly and Ron: "And their faces confirm the suspicions that they were the ones who got that money." Then he added, "And Amelia Bones knows about this as Minerva told her today. She found the reports of all the withdrawals and deposits done through the years. And she will investigate all of those soon."

Everyone turned to see Molly and Ron that started to sputter something. No one needed more confirmations to Remus' accusations.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sirius shouted to both. He was furious with the matriarch after what had happened with his godson, but now he looked ready to kill her.

Then they heard a noise and they turned to see Arthur that fell to the floor grabbing his chest. Remus ran to him and knew that he was having a heart attack.

"TURN ON THE FIREPLACE! WE NEED TO TAKE HIM TO SAINT MUNGO'S!" the werewolf shouted to Sirius, who wasted no time and ran to do what his friend ordered him. Then he told Shacklebolt and said, "Get them out of this House or I swear that I kill them, Shack!"

"The fireplace is on!" Sirius told Remus a moment later and the werewolf levitated him and went towards it. A moment later, both were gone and Charlie followed them a minute later. The second eldest redhead wasn't sure if he wouldn't kill his mom and brother if he stayed there so he turned his attention towards his father.

"I think that you better pack your things now! Because, if you are not gone in five minutes, Molly, EVERYONE here will want to take the chance to kill you and your stupid son!" Kingsley said with a tone of voice full of fury and venom. Then he turned to the owner of the house and said, "Call Bill and tell him to go to the hospital."

Sirius nodded and went to make the call, and leaving the Auror with the two redheads. If he stayed there, he wouldn't wait the five minutes before throwing the first curse!

… … … …

About two hours later, Bill and Charlie were waiting news about Arthur. The professor went to the hospital as soon as Sirius called him. Remus had left as soon as he had arrived and took the head of house. Minerva would announce his return at dinner.

"Did you call Percy?" Bill asked to his brother, who shook his head.

"I tried to find him at Penelope's House but they had left. I told her mother to tell him to come here as soon as both were back," Charlie said, right before their other brother arrived running.

"What happened?" Percy asked both, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Dad suffered a heart attack," Charlie said before he told him about what had happened at Grimmauld earlier and the revelations that Remus had done.

"Are you serious?" Percy asked completely shocked. He would have never thought that his mother and one of his brothers could do something like that.

In that moment, one of the doctors left and went to them. He looked serious and the three got ready for the worst news.

"He's stable but not out of the woods. The next 24 hours will be crucial to know if he'll make it or if he will suffer any kind of consequences," the man said seriously.

"What kind of consequences, Doctor?" Bill asked as serious as him.

"We'll have to wait to see if his brain wasn't affected. And if it was, the consequences can be several ones: paralysis, problems of talk and walk among others," the man said before he added, "We'll have to wait. He's not young and we need to see how his body will react to his stroke."

"Thanks, Doctor," Charlie said with a nod and the man left.

In that moment, Amelia, Kingsley and Tonks arrived to see if there was news and they were briefed about what the doctors had said.

"Do the twins and Ginny know it?" Tonks asked the trio.

"Not yet. I'll tell them in the morning when I go to sleep at the school," Bill said before he told to his brothers: "We need to make shifts: I'll be here from midnight to eight."

"I'll be here in the mornings so you can be here in the afternoon," Charlie suggested to Percy that nodded. He had a job and had to take care of it so with that schedule he could do both.

"Listen, I know several Muggle doctors that are specialists on cases like this. If you need it, tell me," Amelia told to the three redheads and they nodded. In several things, Muggle medicine was more advanced than magical and they knew it.

"Your mother?" Tonks asked.

"She and Ron are not part of this family any longer," Bill said with a voice full of venom. As he was the eldest of the children, he was now the head of the family till their father could take the title again.

"Call us if anything happen or you need anything. No matter what time it is, ok?" Amelia asked to the trio, before she and the aurors left.

"I'll be at Grimmauld, ok? Call me." Charlie asked before he left too. Percy said that he would at Penelope's and asked the same.

… … … …

The next morning, Bill returned to the school and broke the news to Minerva and updated her about what had happened after Remus had left the hospital.

"We need to wait," the redhead said. Then he asked how the students had reacted to the news of Remus' return and his new position.

"Some of the Slytherins had complained about it and mentioned his problem, but the rest took it very well." Then she asked, "Can I do something for you or your family?"

"Not now, but if there is something, you'll know it," Bill said with a nod before he went to his quarters.

He passed his classroom and saw Remus teaching to the third years. He knocked the door and the werewolf left to meet him. Bill then told him the news and asked if his siblings knew it.

"I avoided them yesterday, but they suspect that something bad happened. Probably they thought that it had to do with Leia but they dismissed that idea when she was at dinner," the new professor said before he handed a parchment with their schedules.

"Thanks," Bill said before he checked it: the twins had Charms and Gin had Potions.

He went first to Flitwick's classroom and asked permission to get the twins. Filius, knew what had happened after Remus told him, and nodded his head in permission.

"Bill, what happened?" Both pranksters asked as soon as they were out and they went to the dungeons to get Ginny.

After the fourth year joined them, the four went to the professor's room and he told them all the news.

"Who's at the hospital?" It was the first question that they did. Even if they were shocked with the revelation about their mom and brother, they were more worried about their father.

"Charlie will be there till 4 o'clock and Percy will be from then till midnight when I start the shift," Bill said before he turned to the twins, "Sooner or later, we might need money for treatment. Sirius and Amelia Bones have told us that they won't have problems lending us some but we want to do that as last resort."

"It's yours!" The twins said, knowing that Bill talked about the Galleons that Harry had given them last year.

"Thanks," Bill said with a nod and then added, "I haven't slept in the whole night and need a few hours of rest."

"If something happens…" Ginny asked him.

"You'll know it as soon as I do," The eldest redhead assured them before the trio left and he went to his bed.

… … … …

That same day, after waking up, Bill spent sometime with Leia to make sure that she was ok and had no problem adjusting herself to her new life. He also explained her why she wouldn't see him very often in the next few days.

"If anything happens or you need anything and you can't reach me, go to any teacher or a Gryffindor, ok?" the redhead said and the girl assured him that she would do it.

After a quick lunch, he went to Gringotts. He had talked to Charlie when his brother went to the hospital and they had decided to disown their mother and brother. Also he would take the head of the clan and had to make it official in the bank.

Those errands took him less than 30 minutes as the goblins hastened them for him as an employee.

Then he asked about the amount of money at the family vault and cursed a lot when he read it: Molly had emptied it right after she left Grimmauld. At that moment, they had no money. Fortunately, he and Charlie had a few hundred galleons saved from their jobs and could live for a while. But the medical bills from their father would tighten their life for some time, even if they used the galleons that the twins got from Harry.

"You don't have to worry about the money," Griphook said as he seemed to understand his worries. When Bill arched an eyebrow, he gave him a parchment and explained, "Mr. Potter predicted that something like would happen when it was known the activities from your former relatives. Besides the vault left for your twin brothers, that no one will have access to till the end of the year in the very least, he left a second one to your family. His conditions were that only your father could touch the galleons after he divorced your mother. In case he couldn't, the next person would be you or your brother Charles, as the oldest sons."

"How much money are we talking about, Manager Griphook?" Bill asked with surprise that Harry did something for them after what two members of his family had done.

"Five thousand Galleons. It's not a fortune, but surely will help your family," the goblin said seriously.

"It will help more than what you can imagine," Bill said with a nod and ended the meeting with a nod of thanks to the goblin.

After that, he went to Grimmauld and talked with Charlie and delivered him the news. They also tried to decide what to do next and Sirius made a suggestion.

"Why don't you sell the Burrow and move here? I have enough space for your whole family. Besides, Ginny still has another two years at the school and the twins will try to get a place of their own once they start the shop. And with you as head of Gryffindor, Bill, you need to live at the school." The Marauder told them.

"And Perce will move to live with Penelope probably. So it would be just me and Dad here," Charlie commented to his brother, who seemed to like the idea.

"Let's wait till Dad wakes up and to talk to him, ok?" Bill suggested to the duo and they nodded.

That night, Bill talked to Percy about Sirius' suggestion and also updated him on the last news. Percy agreed with the idea of the sale, as it would mean too many memories for all of them and it would be good to bury them.

"You know what is hard to believe?" Percy asked him seriously.

"That even with what Mom and Ron did to him, Harry still wants to help us with those Galleons?" Bill asked seriously. When his brother nodded, he added, "At least he knows that not all of us are like them and some of us didn't become his friends to get something in exchange."

"You know, I tried to understand the twins' sudden interest on their studies and it doesn't make sense at all," Percy commented to his brother seriously.

"Dad's vault wasn't the only thing that Harry left for a member of this family when he left. And as with Dad's, he also left conditions to the twins': they had to get good grades in their NEWTS," Bill said before he retold what the twins had said to him and Minerva.

"He gave them money?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"It was the Galleons that he won in the Tournament," Bill said with a nod. Then he added, before his brother added a word, "You have to remember the circumstances around those galleons, Perce. Someone died in the last task." And muttered under his breath, "I'm not sure if I would have kept them either if it had been me."

"But to give it to the twins?" Percy asked with an arched eyebrow, although he had to agree with Bill: he didn't know what he would have done on that case either.

"He had only one condition though. Can you guess which one?" Bill asked with a smile.

"Let me guess: she didn't have to know it?" Percy asked chuckling. Neither him nor his sibling called Molly or Ron by their names or 'Mom' or 'Brother'. Since the news was known, both were 'She' and 'He'.

"The same one. It's obvious that Harry was not suicidal or brave enough to deal with the consequences," the curse breaker said with a twisted smile and both laughed quietly.

Then a nurse and a doctor rushed into Arthur's room and both went quiet. They tried to enter but an invisible barrier stopped them from entering or seeing inside.

"I'll call Charlie!" Bill said and ran to a fireplace while Percy waited for news.

The second eldest Weasley child arrived a moment later, with Sirius and Tonks in tow a few moments later. They waited for a few minutes, before the doctor left and turned to them.

"He woke up. He seems ok at this moment, remembers his name and knows where he is and which the date is." The Doctor said and the whole group breathed in relief. Then he added, "It's still early to know if there won't be other consequences, but at the moment we might have a little hope."

"Turner, if they decide to talk with Muggle doctors, do you know any that can be recommended?" Sirius asked to the Doctor, who had been an old friend from the School.

"I can suggest a few names without a problem. Tell them that I sent you," the man said to the three Weasley with a serious nod. Even if he was the chief of his department and a pureblood of a very old family, he always kept in touch with his Muggle counterparts and used their methods and techniques in any chance that he had. Then he added, "If you want to see him, please one at a time and don't make him talk too much. He needs rest."

"I'll talk to him, ok? Tomorrow you see him," Bill said to his brothers and the two nodded. Then he told Percy, that tried to not yawn, "Go to sleep now." When he was about to protest, the Curse Breaker added, "If when I leave, you are not out of here, I'll stun you and tie you to a bed. And you know that I will."

"Let's go, Perce," Charlie said dragging his brother away and nodding to Bill.

"I'll call Minerva to give her the news and to pass it to your siblings," Sirius promised before he and Tonks left too.

Bill took a few deep breaths and entered in the room. The nurse was checking his father and he waited in silence till she was done. Arthur looked weak after the stroke and was pale.

"Only five minutes," the woman told him before she left them.

"Bill…" Arthur said as soon as he saw him.

"Doctor's orders, Dad: no talking," Bill said as he sat next to him. Then he added, "You scared us all."

"Your…?" Arthur started to ask.

"Charlie and Percy have been taking shifts with me since yesterday. They just left but tomorrow will be here. Ginny and the twins are at the school, but they know about this. I'll see them when I go to sleep in the morning," the eldest Weasley kid said before he added, "Sirius kicked them out of the House and no one knows where they are." He didn't add that Molly had stolen all the money of their family vault or that Harry had left one for them. There would be time for that later.

"I… never… thought…" Arthur tried to say, but his son stooped him.

"Let's not think in that, ok? No one thought that either so we are as guilty as you of the ignorance. But let's bury that and let's see to the future. And it starts with you recovering. I'm not ready to take the head of the family permanently yet, ok?" Bill asked with a smile and hugging him.

"The patient needs to rest!" the nurse said suddenly, entering in the room.

"Sleep and we talk in the morning, Dad," the curse breaker said before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is the end of this Fic! The first multi chapter one that is finished (I plan to finish the others, rest assured!)

A couple of things.

First ALL of my other one shots have been reuploaded after my BR checked them. (So you can read them again without so many problems)

Before anyone curses me for what i did with Sirius, i want to say this: He's a character that failed Harry a lot in the books. I think that even as a fugitive, he could done much more for him, like standing against Molly and Dumbledore during the fifth book. But i like him a lot, so you won't see me bashing him in all the fics, But on this one, i do!

For the end, let me remind you that Rowling did the same: the kids taking the train and just that! So i do a bit of the same!

Enjoy and review!

Epilogue

Ten years later

A decade had passed since the day that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger left England, with no desire to return. In all those years, life continued for all of their friends and not so friends.

Number one: Remus Lupin

After the deal that he had made with Minerva to be the co-head of Gryffindor and the professor of the younger students at the school, the werewolf finally settled in a long-term job and in a life without worrying about losing it. Anyone trying to get him out of the school would be facing Minerva 'Don't piss me off' McGonagall.

He had made a deal with Bill about the week of the full moon. The redhead would be the only head for that week and Remus would be the only one for another, so the former curse breaker could spend some time with Leia and to not worry about the students.

Some adults tried to have him kicked out of the school, on the grounds that he was a 'threat to all the kids,' but found two opponents to that: the first was Minerva and the second one was Amelia Bones.

After their first year as teachers, and both not dying, the Headmistress wasn't going to lose a professor without a hell of a fight. And after the disaster with Harry Potter, she swore to defend any of her favorite students with all of her power.

Amelia Bones had received the same letters that the Headmistress had about the risks of Remus, but she had also received even more from former students of his when he had taught the first term. Also, several parents supported it after talking with their kids, who spoke wonders of him.

But the last thing that made him earn her support was when it was leaked that he planned to teach the patronus to the eldest students and wanted to create a club for any student that had in mind to follow a career on the MLE. The better the training they got at school, the better officers she would have.

In his private life, he had started a relationship with Tonks, but it hadn't worked. After they broke up, they maintained their friendship and she had asked him for advice about some of her cases. In exchange, Remus had used her help to make the plans for the club and she also helped Bill when it came to the eldest students.

Nowadays, he was still single and looking for someone to marry with. Till he did it, his family was the students that considered him as the second best teacher at the school. Bill was the best.

… … … …

Number two: Minerva McGonagall

The stern professor had become the headmistress the same year that Harry left and continued in her role.

She was still as stern and serious as always, but she had changed. She gave some more freedom to the teachers when it came to handling their houses and only intervened when it was necessary.

Her smiles, that were so rare when she was professor, were now more common. She could smile with a good prank and always kept in touch with the twins to be updated on their new creations.

"It's the only way I have to know what to expect," the witch had explained to the duo when they met for the first time for those lists.

Even if she would never admit it to anyone else, she was proud of them. They had achieved their dreams and their products were quite ingenious.

She had been thinking about retiring a few times over the last few years, but she couldn't convince anyone to take her place. Filius said that he would do it, only if she could convince someone to be the deputy. His list of names was reduced to two: Remus or Bill. Pomona had always declined the offer for that place, since she had to work with her beloved plants and Horace had the same problem with his potions.

"You blackmailed me once, Minerva. Don't even dream of a second time," Remus had told her when she talked to him about that chance.

Bill had said that he wouldn't do it till Leia was out of school at least. And it wouldn't happen in a few more years, so that left her in the position.

… … … …

Number three: Sirius Black

The former fugitive had a lot of problems after the whole deal of the revelations about Molly, Ron and Albus.

The first one was that the other marauder, Remus Lupin, broke their friendship forever.

"You betrayed Harry, Sirius. He was your godson and you never gave him a chance, when he was the person responsible of you not dying three years ago. So, excuse me, if I don't stay close to you to see who you betray next," the werewolf said before he added, "Don't call me again. For me, you are dead."

Remus wasn't the only one that gave him the back after that: Tonks did it too. As she said more than once, "I have no cousin named Sirius Black."

He once tried to contact Harry. The teen had sent a reply that had one single line:

'The dead can't return to life and for what I care, you are DEAD!'

He tried to get a job using all of his power and contacts, but he never got any important or serious one. No one knew how much he could be trusted after the years in Azkaban and soon, everyone learnt about his betrayal to Harry.

He ended leaving England and going to live in a little country outside of Europe. No one ever heard of him again.

… … … …

Number Four: Tonks

The former auror made her career as investigator in the Department of Special Magical Crime Investigations, first under the guidance of Sarah and then on her own, when the older witch got a promotion as deputy to John Hall, when he became the head of the department.

After the investigation about Harry's disappearance, she started to think in ways to have both methods working together and started to make investigations and courses about the muggle methods of crime fighting.

She was the person that brought the concept of the DNA to the law enforcement and it turned out to be a success in the cases in which the crime involved sexual assaults.

She was brutal when it came to crimes against the muggleborn and half-blood wizards and witches. Her name became as hated in the criminal world as Moody's and her head had a prize on it at least three times.

When it happened, she made a call to Moody and invited him to 'remember the old times and have fun together.' Her mentor never missed the chance to do so.

After breaking up with Remus, she started a relationship with a police officer that she met in one of her classes. The guy, a member of a family of squibs, turned out to be the officer that had entered with Harry into the house on fire during the summer before the teen's fifth year.

They got married after two years of relationship and Remus had been the best man. She was the proud mom of a child that was now three years old and that had inherited her skills as metamorphmagus. Despite her mother's suggestions for names, she had called her daughter Mary.

"Just a simple and plain name," she had told her mother and friends, when she announced the name that she and her husband had chosen. "I don't want her to hate her name as much as I do."

… … … …

Number Five: the Weasley Clan

A) Bill

He continued with his jobs at Hogwarts and was the proud father of Leia, who showed that she had inherited the brain and magical skills of both of her parents, plus their abilities for pranks.

He never had a stable love relationship, although he lived a short one with the new astronomy professor. It ended when she had to leave the school for a family matter and never returned.

Nowadays, he had started a new love relationship with the former champion, Fleur Delacour, although no one was certain how it would end.

B) Charlie

He had stayed in England after his father's stroke, but returned to his dragons after a year when he was sure that Arthur could be well on his own.

He didn't have a love life as he only had one love: dragons. He had flirted with several witches while he was in Romania, but nothing serious.

C) Fred and George

The twins had graduated from school with high grades on their NEWTS, as they didn't want to lose the money that Harry had left them. Once they got their grades, they went to Gringotts to claim the vault.

"This is also for you," Griphook said with a smile as he handed their key, plus an envelope that had Harry's handwriting on it.

'Dear pair of idiots,

MWAHAHA, MWAHAHA, MWAHAHA!

If you got this, then you passed the exams with excellent grades. Congratulations for that!

Now I have to admit that I cheated. How? Simple: the vault would have been yours no matter the grades. But I wanted to see if you could do something well for once in your life!

Harry.

P.S.: Thanks to this, Hermione owes me the equivalent to 20 galleons, as she bet that you would never do it.

P.P.S.: MWAHAHA, MWAHAHA, MWAHAHA!'

"He played a prank on us!" Fred and George said at the same time after reading the letter.

The shop became a huge success among the students that were a bit tired of the same products from Zonkos. The owner of the shop, seeing that he could never beat them, sold them his shop.

"I've dreamt of retiring for years, but no one came close to be a competitor into the business. Now that you are here, I can leave knowing that you'll continue the tradition," the man said with a smile when he went to talk to them and offer them his shop, products and secrets.

They married their girlfriends, Angelina and Alicia, in a double wedding. They were the first Weasley kids to get married, beating Percy by only two months.

Harry and Hermione attended the wedding camouflaged as some distant relatives of one the wives, but neither the twins, nor their friends found out till the couple sent them a picture of both of them plus the four newlyweds during the party.

'Have a nice life and congratulations. Sorry for not telling that we were there, but we didn't want to call too much attention to us.

Harry and Hermione'

They had a set of twins each and the four were born the same day and at the same time. Fred had two girls and George two boys. Now they were four years old and the four had inherited their parents' abilities to cause mayhem and destruction.

Minerva swore that she would retire the year before the four went to the school.

"I had enough troubles with their parents as students! My health and sanity wouldn't survive their first month!" She said very seriously.

No one could fight that argument, as Angie and Alicia suffered them every day.

D) Ginny

The only girl of the clan became a professional seeker after she finished school and was still single. But as opposed to Charlie, she had been having a relationship with Neville Longbottom, but they never decided to get married. The usual reasons were her career and his job inside Hogwarts as the professor of herbology and head of Hufflepuff.

She was the only one that still kept in touch with Harry and Hermione. That was because she had found out the wonders of the muggle internet and used it to mail the duo. Now the friends mailed each other once a week and they updated the others about what happened in each of their families.

Ginny always asked when they would meet again, but her friends were never sure of that. Of course they sent pictures, but everyone wanted to see them once more.

E) Percy

The third Weasley boy became Amelia's undersecretary and still held that position. He had abandoned his dreams of becoming the minister after he saw the madness that came with the job.

"Percy, be happy and keep the position that you have. The job of minister is not recommended if you wish to have a family," Madam Bones had told him one day. Then she asked, "Why do you think that your father never left his department? He had a quiet life there and it didn't involve too much paperwork."

That convinced him to not change his job and stay where he was. And that was a decision that never regretted.

He got married to his school's love, Penelope Clearwater, and started to have kids the next year. Now they had three: two boys of six and four and a girl that wasn't a year old yet.

F) Molly and Ron

No one had heard of them ever again. For the clan, they had died the night in which Remus had revealed the truth to everyone.

… … … … …

Number six: Albus Dumbledore

The former headmaster and hero of the wizarding world was sentenced to prison for several crimes against the community. All of his vaults were emptied and the money was used for donations.

He lost all of his titles and his name was erased from the history books. His chocolate toad card was removed from the market and his name became one of the most hated one in the History.

He died alone and forgotten in a cell of Azkaban, three years after his fall in disgrace.

… … … …

G: Arthur

The Weasley patriarch was the one that found the couple once more, although it was by an accident.

After he survived to the stroke, he made several changes on his life. The first one was to ask for retirement from the ministry. The second was to start to take walks under doctor's orders.

He found a park close to Grimmauld and he usually went there almost every day. That's where he met Angela, while she walked her dog. The animal, a little fox terrier, had ran from her master and went straight into Arthur, who picked her up while Angela ran to them.

"You are a bad girl, Lila!" Angela lectured her pet that looked down. Then she said to Arthur, "Sorry for this, she never runs."

"No problem, I'm used to pets," The redhead said with a smile and introduced himself, "I'm Arthur Weasley."

"Are you related to the owners of the WWW shop?" Angela asked with curiosity. Then she explained, "My daughter has a shop there too."

"They are my sons," Arthur said with a smile of pride. Then he asked: "Are you..?"

"No, I'm not like her. I'm a plain person." She said, trying to not say any word that could break the secrecy statute. Then she said, "I never saw you around here."

"I'm starting to take walks due to doctors' orders. I suffered a stroke last year and now I'm recovering," the redhead explained and petted Lila.

That was the first encounter of both adults, who became good friends. Angela had lost her husband three years ago and had moved from Spain to live close to her daughters and grandchildren: two girls of seven and nine a three boys of eight, five and four.

"I only have one and that's because my eldest son adopted his goddaughter last year," Arthur said with a smile.

They started to go out as friends soon: going to the cinema, to restaurants. She introduced him to the opera. Sex was never an issue for them as the matter never came up. But both had spent the night at the other's house more than once.

They never saw each other as a couple till one day,one of her grandsons asked her if he was her boyfriend. The problem was that he did it when she was having dinner with her daughters and in-laws, plus their kids.

"Are you dating, mom?" Her oldest daughter, Michelle, asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I've been seeing someone for a while. I wouldn't call it dating," Angela said with a smile.

"Do we know him?" Her other daughter, Isabella, asked.

"Michelle knows two of his sons. His name is Arthur Weasley," yhe old woman said.

"Is Charlie still at Romania?" One of her in-laws, Mathew, asked. And then said to his wife, "The Gryffindor deeker that was two years ahead of us." Both had been in Ravenclaw while they went to Hogwarts.

"He tried to ask me out once," Michelle said with a smile to her husband.

"As long as it was a girl, he asked out anyone," Matt said with a snort.

"For what he told me, he was back for a while but returned there a few months ago," Angela said. He had told him about all of his kids and what each of them did. When it came to his wife and his other son, he only said that they were dead but didn't add any detail.

"When do we meet him?" Isabella asked her seriously.

"Hold on there, Isa! I won't bring him home so you can interrogate him like one of your suspects!" She said very seriously. Her daughter and her husband were both police officers.

"I just want to meet the man that dates my mother," the woman said with a smile of innocence. Her family replied with a collective snort.

"You'll have to wait. I'm not sure if he has told his children yet," Angela said seriously, and the topic was changed.

… … … …

A few days later, Arthur decided to break the news of his relationship to his kids. Knowing that the twins would tease him and Percy was too busy, he went to Bill.

He arrived to his quarter's common room and saw Leia doing homework.

"Grandpa Artie!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw him. For Leia, he was her grandfather and the other siblings of Bill were her aunts and uncles. Bill was her godfather or Uncle Bill.

"Hey, sweetie! Where's your dad?" Arthur asked her, while sitting and checking her work.

"He had a meeting of heads of houses with Professor McGonagall. He should be back soon," Leia said checking the clock. In cue, Bill entered.

"I must not kill Malfoy… I must not kill Malfoy..." Bill repeated as a mantra. He saw his father and looked worried.

"I'm fine. I'm here because I need some advice," Arthur said to calm him.

"What's her name?" Leia asked suddenly.

"Angela," Arthur said, before he realized what he had said.

"I told you that there was someone behind his changes!" The girl told Bill with a wide smile, as Arthur blushed and Bill looked shocked with the news.

"Good night, Leia." The Professor said seriously and pointed to her bedroom. She laughed and kissed Arthur before she went to bed. Then he turned to his father and asked: "You…"

"Yes, I've been seeing someone for a few months," Arthur said with a nod. Then he added, "You and Leia are the first to know it."

"Thanks for that honor," Bill said with sarcasm. Then he said, "Sorry for that. I've had a bad day."

"I figured that out with your mantra," Arthur said with a smile.

"Start talking," Bill said as he sat in front of him and asked dinner to the elves. Before his father started, he waved his wand in Leia's room's direction and the door swung open, and the girl fell forward. Before she said a word, he ordered her to go to find Ginny in the tower. Then he assured her, "If both of you are not here in five minutes, you'll stay outside till he leaves." Leia rushed out of the room, while the two men laughed and started to eat while they waited for the girls.

Less than three minutes later, the two girls arrived and they sat down, eager to listen to Arthur.

Then he proceeded to tell them about Angela, how they met, everything that they have been doing together. Then Leia asked:

"Did you two have sex?"

"Leia, I DON'T need to know that," Bill lectured her, as Arthur smiled to her. He liked her way of speaking: she held nothing back.

"At my age, Leia, sex is not something important. I'm just looking for a partner," he said before he addressed his biological children, "Bill, you are here most of the year. Ginny, you will be here for another one and then you'll live somewhere else. Charlie is in Romania and he doesn't want to return and Percy and the twins now have their own families, so I'm on my own."

"You are replacing us?" Ginny asked with a mock anger.

"Just temporarily," Arthur said with a smile.

"Do we know her?" Bill asked curious.

"One of her daughters has a shop in the alley and she and her husband were years behind Charlie at school," his father said before he added, "She and her other daughter are muggles."

"So, the question is: when do we meet her? If you are here to break the news, it means that you two plan to do that sooner or later," Ginny said.

"The idea is to do it during the break and to make Charlie come if it's possible. The date will depend of when you have a whole week on shift," he told Bill, who went to check the calendar.

"Good news: the full moon is not during the break," the professor said after he read it for a minute.

… … … …

The dinner between the two families was a success as all of them decided to work together to help their parents to be happy.

They got married during the summer after Ginny's last year in a simple and private ceremony: relatives and close friends of both.

Both of them sold their houses and bought a bigger one: both for them to live in and for their children to come stay at without worrying about the space. Of course, with all the Weasley children gone for most of the year, there was always a lot of free space.

… … … …

August, 24th, 2005

Minerva was at her office going through the last details before the start of the term, when someone knocked the door.

"Come in!" She invited the person, and a moment later, a black girl entered. She was a bit tall, had long black hair and used a cane to walk. Minerva looked at her and asked, "May I help you?"

"I know it's a bit late, but I recently came to the country and would like to join your school," the girl said as explanation.

"It's a bit late to join it, miss…" Minerva asked and inviting her to take a seat.

"Maia Evans," the girl said with a smile, and then continued, "I know it's a bit too late, but my parents were sure that you could make an exception in my case."

"And who are your parents?" Minerva asked seriously. She always disliked the spoiled children that thought that their parents could buy anything they wanted and this seemed to be the case.

"Mom and Dad will love to know that you keep THEIR gift in such a special place," Maia said with a smile and pointed to the cat that she had received several years ago from…

"Your parents are…?" Minerva asked in shock and the girl nodded, giving her a little folder with a picture and a letter.

In the picture, she saw Harry, Hermione, Maia and another two kids: a girl that looked Asian and another boy.

"Those are Su Li and Miguel. She's four and he's eight." Maia said with a smile, while Minerva opened the letter to read it.

'Dear Professor,

It's been a while since we mailed each other and we now write in need of a favor. (Actually, I write the letter alone as Harry is working at the hospital and only God knows when he'll be back. I'll write about it soon.)

The girl who gave you this letter is Maia and is our eldest daughter. I know that you don't get that impression at first and the math don't work here, so I'll tell the history.

I can't have children, so after failed attempts we decided to adopt a child. Maia was out first and has been with us since she was four. She uses a cane as she had some problems during her first years and her leg's nerves were severely damaged. But she can't take care of her own, with or without it. Besides, the police call her cane 'the most lethal weapon a child can carry with her'. (She used it more than once with incidents that ended with the police being involved.)

The other two are Su Li and Miguel. She joined the family a few months ago and is a… hard case. Let's say that she had lots of problems before she came to us and I'll leave it there. Miguel is deaf, but when he wants, he makes sure that he's understood.

Harry studied medicine. He said that 'after all the time I spent in hospitals, I know that I can be a good one.' Nowadays, he's the chief of staff of the ER where he works and he shows a great deal of 'diplomacy' (If you call to be diplomatic to point a gun to the mayor's head, then he is. Don't ask, as I do my best to forget that incident.).

I, on the other hand, became a lawyer and work for the district attorney. I'm very good and won my hundredth case last week.

But, let's return to the main reason of this letter. (I still have to cook dinner, bathe the kids, put them in bed, read them a tale and then work on a case. So I have little time at this moment.)

Maia is a witch and a few months back, we started to talk about where to send her. We have friends in the country's wizarding community and the school from here was the first choice. But we went to Hogwarts, and even if we didn't leave in good terms, we still have too many good memories from it.

When we made the decision for Hogwarts, came other matters: do we go too or does she go alone? If she went alone, when was the best date to do it? Who should know it? Those were the main ones, of course.

We considered returning for a while, but then we realized that there were too many cons about it. We would never have peace, Maia would have too many problems for her being adopted and her leg's problem, the list goes on and on. So we decided to send her alone a week before. It would give us time to get her in the country's school if she couldn't join Hogwarts, as we know it's a bit late to add a new name to the list. (But as you are reading this, then you know who her parents are and she is DEFINITELY in.)

For the last matter, it was a bit harder. Of course, you would be informed, but whom else? Should her head of house know it, too?

Harry gave the best reason to not do it in the last case. If she ends in Gryffindor or in Hufflepuff, both of us know that we can trust in Bill, Remus and Neville and neither of them will announce it to the world. But we know nothing about Slughorn and we never considered Terry Boots a friend of ours. So, we decided to leave it to you if her head must know it or not. We trust your judgment.

But that was not the favor we had to ask you. We need someone that can be trusted to take decisions in case of emergencies. (Something that tends to happen with Maia around, although, it's not she who suffers.)

The reason is simple: we live in New York and if something happens to her, it will be a while till we get there. First of all, you'll have to contact the British Ministry. Then, they'll contact the Americans, who will contact us. Then we'll have to find someone to watch the kids, arrange the things at our work and then go to England. So between the moment in which Maia has the emergency and we get there, it might be a few hours. And if Harry learnt something is that the time that is wasted in emergencies can make a HUGE difference in what happens to a patient's life.

We know it's not easy what we ask, but with so few people that we can trust, you are our ONLY choice without revealing the truth.

The kids need my attention so I need to finish the letter before the house is blown up.

Sincerely

Hermione Potter-Granger-Evans

P.S.: Nowadays we use Lily's last name as it's not so rare and there are a lot of Evans around and no one thinks that we're related to Harry's mom.'

"He really pointed a gun to Mayor's head," Minerva asked seriously when she finished the letter.

"He did it twice. At home, he's called 'Mr. Diplomacy' by the media. He said that he never got a nickname that suited him better," Maia said with a twisted smile.

In that moment, the five heads of house entered at the office for a meeting and Minerva introduced Leia as a new student that had arrived from the USA a few days earlier and had come to meet to her for the chance of joining Hogwarts.

"Isn't it a bit late?" Horace asked confused.

"She's a special case, Horace," Minerva said seriously, before she asked Maia if she had her supplies.

"I decided to come here first and then go shopping," the girl explained to her. Then she stood and asked her permission to use the floo so she could make the trip to the Alley.

"Inform me if you need anything, please," Minerva asked and the girl nodded, before she left.

"Why is she special?" Terry Boot asked, He taught charms and had become the head of Ravenclaw, when Filius retired two years ago.

"That's not your business, Mr. Boot," Minerva said sharply and everyone dropped the matter.

… … … …

A while after the end of the welcoming feast, Minerva went to talk to Bill and Remus. As Maia had been sorted into their house, they had to know who she was.

"Minerva, come in," Remus said when she knocked the door and she entered.

"What I say tonight MUSTN'T leave the place. Am I clear?" Minerva asked seriously and both nodded. "Maia Evans is a very sensitive person and while at Hogwarts, I take care of any emergency that happens to her till her parents arrive."

"They are Americans, right?" Bill asked, as he had had heard that she talked with another girl about New York and said that she lived there.

"She's American but her parents are British," Minerva said before she added with a smile, "She's the eldest daughter of Harry and Hermione."

"WHAT?" Both men exclaimed with shock and Minerva gave them the picture and letter that Maia gave her during their first meeting and both read it quickly.

"I only tell you this, because she's in your house. If she ended either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I would have kept it quiet," Minerva informed the Professors.

"Does anyone else know?" Bill asked seriously as he returned the letter and the picture.

"Not from me," McGonagall said seriously. Then she added, "And I don't need to tell you that this is something that must be kept VERY quiet, do I?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Bill asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Both of us know that there were some complaints when Leia was named prefect of your house. And not too many people know that I chose the Prefects that year," Minerva said seriously.

Leia was named prefect in her fifth year and then became the head girl. Lots of students said that Bill had chosen her because she was his daughter. When few knew, was that Bill had asked Minerva to chose prefects that year and it had been the headmistress who named her to the post. And as Minerva had said, the news wasn't released to the school: just a few heads of house and a few parents knew it. For the rest of the world, it had been Bill and Remus who did it.

Then both wizards realized the crux of the matter: if they showed any favoritism for Maia, people might be suspicious about their relationship. And even if they couldn't link her directly to her adoptive parents, Minerva didn't want to take the risk.

Neither Bill nor Remus showed an open favoritism for their house and were always fair when it was about giving points or assigning detentions. Sometimes they showed some kind of favoritism for a student, but no one could ever say that they were not impartial.

"We failed them when they were students and I always felt myself in debt. And I'm sure as hell that I don't want to be the person who contacts them to say that she was attacked because of being their daughter and we couldn't keep our mouths shut," Minerva said very seriously, before asking, "Do either of you want that job?"

"I'm not particularly interested on that. I'm not that suicidal," Bill said seriously.

"So we act as usual. For all we know, Maia Evans is just another first year student that came from USA and has been sorted into Gryffindor. If there is any emergency that needs any decision, it'll take them, clear?" Minerva asked and both wizards nodded.

They only had once chance to make amends with the past and the fact that they failed to the couple of teens so many years before. So now that the teens gave them a new chance, they had to use it and not waste it. And none of them had the intentions of losing it.

End!


End file.
